Jutex
by masgojexganteng
Summary: "Kirain punya pacar cool nan jenius enak. Eh, ujungnya kok sepet gini." - Kim Seokjin Cuma cerita tentang Namjoon yang dingin dan Seokjin yang kurbel , dengan bumbu-bumbu kecut di dalamnya. It's Namjin ft. Jimin. Warn! Bahasa Non-Baku
1. Chapter 1

**Jutex**

 **-Kim Seokjin**

 **-Kim Namjoon**

 **-Park Jimin**

 **Jutex.**

"Namjoon, kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" Ini Seokjin. Jangan ditanya dia ngapain. Dia lagi dag-dig-dug-ser nunggu abang gojex jemput, eh bukan. Maksudnya dag-dig-dug nunggu jawaban orang di depannya, yang kalian tahu sendiri namanya Namjoon.

Ini di lapangan sekolah, dan Seokjin tanpa kenal malu nembak Namjoon, si jenius nan dingin idaman anak se-sekolahnya. Jelas aja dia jadi tontonan seisi sekolah. Emang gila sih si Seokjin, nyatain cinta di lapangan sekolah yang jelas - jelas rame sama orang.

Tapi mau gimana lagi, Namjoon-nya lagi di lapangan, masak dia mau ke gerbang nembak pak satpam? Lebih gila lagi kan.

"Kalo kamu terima aku, peluk aku kalo nggak tinggal aja aku pergi." Ea. Drama banget kan si Seokjin, pake bikin tawaran kek gitu lagi.

Langsung tuh seisi lapangan ricuh kayak lomba tujuh belasan di er te nya Seokjin. Pada teriak 'terima!terima!' Tapi ada juga yang teriak 'Tinggal pergi aja,woy! Orang yang nembak duluan mah cabe!' Kalo denger yang barusan tadi sebenernya Seokjin pingin misuh-misuh, tapi jaim lah ya kan depannya ada calon gebetan.

Si Namjoon datar, gak ada ekspresi. Seokjin jadi makin deg-deg an kan kalo gini.

Namjoon natep Seokjin sebentar. Seokjin udah yes yes aja dalem hatinya, dia kira itu sinyal kalo Namjoon mau nerima dia. Eh, taunya itu tanda kalo Namjoon mau pergi yang artinya juga nolak Seokjin. Miris kan?

Deretan ciwi-ciwi yang tadi pengen di kasih kata-kata halus sama Seokjin langsung loncat-loncat girang. Mereka ngerasa menang setelah tau kalo Namjoon pergi, iya emang sih mereka menang. Tapi tetep aja Seokjin rasanya ga ikhlas.

Masa dia kalah sama ciwi jablay-nya Namjoon.

Waktu dia lagi nahan nangis sambil ngeliatin ke ciwi-ciwi jablay. Tiba-tiba aja ada yang peluk dia, duh jangan bilang kalo ini Jimin anak kesayangannya yang pengen ngehibur dia. Please deh, Seokjin lagi gak pengen dihibur, dia cuma pengen cintanya diterima sama Namjoon itu aja.

"Jangan nangis, gue terima lu kok." Anj. Suara siapa ini?! Buset, Sejak kapan suara Jimin anak kesayangannya berubah jadi segede cinta Seokjin kepada Namjoon? Dia ngedongak dan walhasil bertemulah wajahnya sama wajah Namjoon. Ea.

Dan itulah awalmulanya terjalin kisah cinta antara Mas Namjoon yang jenius nan dingin sama Dek Seokjin yang kalem. Oke, soal kalem lupain aja.

Ngomong-ngomong nih ya, pernah gak sih kalian mikir orang yang bertolak belakang kepribadiannya jadi satu? Ya, walaupun katanya Cinta harus saling melengkapi. Tapi Fak-lah sama yang bilang kek gitu. Nyatanya perjalanan cinta Seokjin kayak ciwi yang lagi gambar alis. Alias ribet.

Seokjin kira habis insiden dia diterima sama Namjoon hidupnya bakal happily ever after. Tapi boro-boro happy, yang ada si Seokjin sepet tiap hari.

Dulu, dulu banget jaman bi ti es No More Dream, Seokjin kira punya cowok yang cool, jenius, sama tamvan itu keren. Tapi kayaknya Seokjin harus cabut kata-kata nya deh. Ya, setelah pacaran sama Namjoon, Seokjin akhirnya tau kalo expectation emang gak seindah reality.

Namjoon itu kelewat pinter. IQ-nya 148 bro! Seokjin yang remahan nissin cracker mah bisa apa?

Tapi gara-gara Namjoon yang pinter nan cool itu-lah Seokjin jadi harus sepet tiap hari gara-gara sifat cool Namjoon ditambah kejeniusannya.

Gimana gak sepet kalo lu pacarnya tapi rasa butiran debu. Mending-mending temen rasa pacar. Nah ini, ngenes banget kan. Please deh, Seokjin bukan buku panduan motor.

 **Line~**

Duh, gara-gara sibuk ngurusin kisah cinta sepet-nya sama Namjoon, Seokjin jadi kaget waktu notif dari Line nya tiba-tiba bunyi. Seokjin muter matanya. Palingan juga dari oa ga penting, gitu pikirnya. Sampe dede Jimin bilang.

"Lu, marah sama Namjoon?"

"Tiap hari kali gue marah, Jim." Kata Seokjin sambil nyeruput es teh nya.

"Seenggaknya bales kali kalo dia ngechat." Si Jimin natep Seokjin prihatin.

"Mana ada dia chat gue? Yang ada gue mulu kali yang chat dia."

"Nah, itu barusan tadi apa?" Mata Seokjin melotot langsung abis denger kata-kata Jimin. Buru-buru deh dia nyamber hape nya, dan bener aja. Itu Namjoon. Seokjin jadi ser-ser gimana gitu. Padahal cuma chat doang. Alah, emang si Seokjin baperan orangnya.

 **Namjoon Kim**

Jin, keluar yuk.

 _Read_

Anj. Demi apa?

"JIMIN GUE DIAJAK KELUAR SAMA NAMJOON!" Dia teriak. Kenceng banget. Sampe lupa kalo dia masih dikantin sekolah yang isinya bejubel orang.

"FAK! GAK MABOK KAN LU? GUE IKUT SENENG ANJIR. AKHIRNYA BAPAK GUE NGERESPEK!"

Terus yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah seisi kantin serentak bilang 'sst' ke mereka. Kek padus aja.

Gapapa deh malu, yang penting Seokjin seneng. Begitupun Jimin yang mendeklarasikan diri jadi anak Seokjin sama Namjoon. Dia jelas-jelas seneng orangtuanya akur. Ea

TBC

a/n

aku tahu dengan sangat ff ini gak bagus. But, aku cuma pengen publish ini aja. Suka atau gak terserah kalian.

Ini juga humor gagal. Jadi aku gak berani masukin genrenya ke humor. karena jujur, selera humorku gak bagus.

Ini juga ff Namjin pertama ku.

Thanks yang udah baca, apalagi yang review.

Bow~


	2. Chapter 2 : Ga mau mampir kemana gitu?

Jutex.

-Kim Seokjin

-Kim Namjoon

-Park Jimin

 **jutex.**

Ekspektasinya soal Namjoon yang ngajak kencan manis kayaknya bener-bener ketinggian. Ya Seokjin kira dia bakal di ajak kencan manis ala-ala ftv es ce te ve sama Namjoon.

Nah tapi, sekarang Seokjin bener-bener gak nyangka kalo yang dimaksud keluar itu ke sini. Ke sebuah tempat para korban bencana banjir. Jadi sebenernya Namjoon mau kencan sama dia apa sama para korban bencana banjir sih?

Dan akhirnya Jin jadi orang paling salah kostum di sini. Yang lainnya pada pake training sama kaos, nah dia malah pake celana sobek-sobek sama kaos yang dia dobelin lagi pake kemeja warna pink unyu yang sama unyu nya kayak dia. g.

Nggak lupa topi sama kacamata dums biar kek nagh gawl.

Gakuku banget kan liatnya.

Tapi jatohnya dia malah jadi salah gawl gara-gara yang laennya pake baju super biasa ala-ala para relawan korban banjir.

"Kok kesini Joon? Kita gak lagi nyasar kan?" Kata Seokjin sambil ngeliat sekitarnya yang isinya cuma genangan air kecoklatan semua dan anak-anak dari sekolah Seokjin yang pada pake kaos yang warnanya sama semua.

Jelas dia kaget berat waktu yang Namjoon maksud keluar itu disini.

Duh, kencan pertama yang tragis. Unch.

"Gue belum bilang ya? Duh, sorry banget. Jadi hari ini sebenernya gue sama anak osis lagi ada acara bakti sosial disini. Sebenernya ada 16 orang yang ikut, tapi 1 orang gak bisa. Jadi gue ajak lu deh. Lu mau kan?" Seokjin shock berat pemirsa. Jadi ini bukan kencan indah ato semacamnya? Jadi dia cuma pengganti buat bantu-bantu gitu?

Maygawt. Seokjin jadi pengen ikut terbawa arus banjir aja rasanya. Eh, jangan ding. Mending arus cinta Namjoon aja. Ulu ulu~

"Iya deh." Demi Namjoon apasih yang nggak? Batinnya mah gombal mulu. Tapi mulutnya kicep. Dasar cemen emang.

"Eh, dek Seokjin. Kok bisa ikut dek?" Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar terang menghmpiri Seokjin. Cahaya ilahi apa ini? Jan jan dia mau mati lagi.

Ternyata itu mas Kris gaes. Seniornya yang tonggos tapi gans lahir batin.

 _Pantesan ada cahaya ilahi. Dari sana toh._ -Jin

"Iya mas. Diajak Namjoon tadi."

Well, mas Kris itu juga sama kaya Namjoon sama Jin. Bukan sama tonggosnya loh ya. Tapi sama-sama kelas 11 gaes. Cuma Jin emang kebiasaan manggil dia mas, soalya emang dia lebih tua sih makanya dia panggil mas. Tapi selain itu si mas Kris ini juga tetangganya yang ternyata juga sama-sama dari Jawa. Duh, kok jadi bahas mas Kris ya.

"Yaudah yuk, buruan ke posko. Keburu sore." Namjoon ngacir gitu aja. Wajahnya jutek abizz. Polisi tidur aja kalah jutek.

Seokjin jadi mesem-mesem sendiri. Dudududu, pikirannya sih Namjoon cemburu gegara Jin dideketin sama mas Kris. A6 a6

"Jin, lu angkat itu ya abis itu taruh ke sana." Lah, ini Namjoon pake suruh-suruh dia lagi. Di kira dia pembantu. Oh iya, dia kesini kan emang mau jadi pembantu pan ato yang lebih kerennya lagi relawan. Ea.

"Itukan berat kali Joon." Jin jelas protes. Diakan makhluk lemah lembut yang harus dilindungi. Masa disuruh angkat-angkat kaya kuli bangunan sii.

"Gue bantuin kok. Gue juga tau kali lu ga bakal kuat." Gapapa deh dia gak diajak Namjoon kencan romantis. Berduaan aja kek gini Jin udah seneng kok. Biar ala-ala co cwit nya ftv es ce te ve

Angkat-angkat deh mereka. Sambil pegangan tangan biar co cwit. Walau sebenernya yang pegang duluan si Seokjin, tapi dia mah sabodo aja yang penting pegangan.

"Pasangan baru emang bikin iri ya. Tiap hari bawaannya lengket mulu." Si Taehyung emang paling jago kalo soal kompor-komporin orang kek gini. Walhasil si Namjoon langsung natep dia tajem, setajem mulutnya Yoongi.

Beda lagi nih sama Seokjin yang mesem-mesem kayak orang kesetanan. Aura uke sama seme beda emang ya.

"Diem kutil badak. Cepetan bantu sana."

"Elele~ sensi bat pak haji. Di komik dulu sana." Taehyung bukannya malahan gercep bantuin gaes. Dia justru masi betah aja mojok-mojokin Namjoon sama Jin.

"Tete kudanil!" Ini Namjoon udah naik darah. Namjoon itu paling gak suka di pojok-pojokin soal pacaran kek gini. Jadilah mulutnya ngerap segala isi kebun binatang gara-gara si kompor Taehyung.

"Enak aja panggil gue tete kudanil. Orang gantengnya mirip v bi ti es gini dibilang kek tete kudanil. Katarak ye situ?"

"STABH!"

Namjoon baru aja mau bales si Taehyung. Eh, suara melengking Jin udah duluan terbang bebas di telinganya.

"Lu mau belain dia?" Be te we ini Namjoon lagi mode super nyolot. Seokjin aja sebenernya pen mengkerut gara-gara kena semprot marahnya Namjoon.

"Bukan, Joon."

"Apa? Lu mau nyalahin gue?"

"Aelah, enggak Joon."

"Terus apa?!"

"INI TANGAN GUE CAPEK BEGO. BURUAN TAROH KEK." Saking emosinya gegara tangannya kesemutan Seokjin jadi tak terkendali kek gitu deh. Sampe lupa kalo yang dia bilang bego itu ayang nya.

Duh, salah ngomong kan.

"Sorry, gue khilap."

Jutex.

Jadi abis jadi pembantunya Namjoon dia langsung diajak pulang sama si Namjoon. Dia jadi bener-bener mikir kalo dia emang cuma dijadiin babu doang sama pacarnya ini.

Jadi si Seokjin ambil inisiatif mau pancing Namjoon. Siapa tau peka.

"Joon!" Ini dia ngomong sambil teriak. Bukan gegara Namjoon budeg yah. Ini gara-gara mereka lagi naek motor modus nya Namjoon yang super berisik, makanya dia teriak gitu.

"Apaan?!" Namjoon gak kalah kenceng teriaknya sambil salip sana sini ala mas boi yang ada disinetron kesayangan Seokjin. Tapi sayang mas boi mati gara-gara ga ati-ati waktu naek motor. Walau sebenernya Seokjin tau kalo alasan mas boi di buat mati gara-gara mas boi udah nikah dan mau fokus sama istrinya. Seokjin juga mau difokusin kek istrinya mas boi be te we.

Ginikan kalo udah bahas sinetron kesayangan Seokjin. Gaada habisnya.

"Gak mau mampir kemana gitu?"

"Apa?!"

Suara bising syaland emang. Dia lagi shy shy shy macem sana tuwais dan jatohnya malah Namjoon jadi ga kedengeran.

"LU GAK MAU MAMPIR KEMANA GITU?!" Ini dia udah super kenceng be te we. Dan bangkenya waktu dia lagi teriak kenceng banget waktu itu juga mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Kebanyang gak sih reaksi orang-orang yang denger dia teriak? Well mereka langsung pada nengok ke Seokjin semua.

Ngumpet deh dia di punggungnya Namjoon. Biar gak tambah malu.

"Gak usah pake teriak juga kali." Duh, atit hati Seokjin tiba-tiba. Dia kan ga niat teriak emang. Cuma emang lagi apes aja waktu teriak mereka lagi berhenti di lampu merah.

"Ya maaf, gue kan ga ngira juga kalo waktu gue teriak pas itu juga motor lu berhenti di lampu merah ginian."

Namjoonnya diem aja. Jadilah Seokjin kusut kek hati author sekarang. Eh g

"Jadi gimana? Gak mau mampir kemana gitu?" Ya walaupun abis disemprot sama Namjoon kek tadi tetep aja dari awal Seokjin emang manusia paling gak punya malu.

"Oh iya, hampir aja lupa."

Duh Seokjin ga sabar atuh di ajak dinner sama aa Namjoon. Untung dia ngode. Kalo gak pasti si aa Namjoon udah lupa.

"Tadi gue dipesenin mama buat beli obat dulu ke apotek. Untung lu ngingetin. Makasih ya."

Hell, jadi gitu doang?

Cuma mau beliin mamanya obat doang? Terus dia sama Namjoon-nya mesra-mesraan kapan?!

A/n

Aloha. Balik lagi. Sorry, ini emang jayus maksimal. Masih bingung tentuin alurnya juga soalnya. Makasih juga yang udah review, follow, fav.

Kalo emang ga bagus kalian bebas kok kasih kritik saran.

Thanks.

Bow~


	3. Chapter 3 : Diapelin

Minggu siang yang panas, dan dengan segala tipu daya nya yang dia pelajari dari kitab bunda Suzanna, finally dia bisa ajak Namjoon ke sini. Kemana hayoo?

Cuma ke kafe kaporitnya buat nongki doang kok. Biar mereka sekalian saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ea.

Ya seenggaknya dia kan udah jadian sama Namjoon 3 bulan ini, masa dia ga tau apa-apa sih? Tar dia diolok-olok sama ciwi jablaynya Namjoon lagi. Ewh. Dia kan ga mau ya. Sorry.

"Joon, lu gak mau kita pake aku kamu gitu? Gue kan pen diromantisin juga keles." Namjoon berhenti nyedot. Nyedot minuman gaes. Gue tau kalian semua pikirannya bersih kok. Kata qq Karin si kalian semua suci aku penuh dosaa.

Matanya natep tajem ke Seokjin. Duh mas, dd ga kuadh.

"Gue gak suka yang begituan. Jijay tau nggak. Masa cuma gara-gara lu pacaran terus kita harus panggil aku-kamu gitu? Terus kalo udah putus apa? Lu-gue? Kalo emang dari adanya gini ya gini aja kali. Gue kan juga pernah bilang sama lu dari awal kita pacaran kalo gue pengennya kita pake gue-lu an aja, kan?"

Lah ini kan Seokjin awalnya tanya baik-baik mba bro, kenawhy si Namjoon nyolot gini?

"Ya gue kan cuma nanya lagi Joon. Lagian kadang sebagai uke gue tu pengen diperlakuin kayak Taehyung perlakuin Jungkook. Gue juga mau kali dipanggil bunny-bunny an kek gitu."

Seokjin manyun btw. Sebagai uke. Perasaannya peka banget gaes. Lebih peka dari ciwi malahan.

"Kalo gitu kenapa gak pacaran sama Taehyung aja? Kenapa lu nembaknya gue?" Duh, makin salahkan si Seokjin. Dimana-mana mah cowo yang selalu salah. Eh iya, dia kan cowo btw. Makanya dia selalu salah. :')

"Ya kalo gue sayangnya sama lu mau gimana? Masa iya gue sayang lu tapi pacaran sama kang bakso? Tapi kalo kang baksonya lu mah ga papa kok. Gue rela." Bukannya ikut marah gara-gara kena semprot Namjoon , ini si Seokjin justru gombalin Namjoon. Jadi sebenernya dia ini seme apa uke sih? Kok dia mulu yang godain Namjoon kek jable komplek sebelah.

Namjoon diem beberapa saat abis itu. Kek bingung mau jawab apa. Ya gimana gak bingung. Dia aja barusan digembel in sama uke-nya. Jiwa semenya serasa terbang tiba-tiba.

"Udah ah makan yuk. Kasian ini kentang gorengnya dianggurin mulu kek perasaan aku ke kamu. Yuk atuh dimakan."

Seokjin lari dari topik pembicaraan gaes. Dia ga mau bertengkar sama Namjoon. Dia kan sayang sama Namjoon. Tar kalo Namjoon minta putus gimana? Masa iya dia yang nembak dia yang diputusin. Jiwa uke-nya tersakiti dong gaes.

"Lu kenapa sih suka sama gue? Gue jahat tau sama lu."

Nah itu lu tau.-Seokjin

"Ya namanya cinta. Mas jidi bilang they said love is blind."

"oh baby you're so blind"

"Jebal heeojigireul baralge"

Jadilah mereka duet lagunya mas jidi. Makasih mas jidi, setelah menyanyi lagu mas jidi hubungan saya dan pacar saya kembali hangat. Lagu mas jidi, emang top!

"Lu suka jidi juga be te we?" Mata Seokjin udah berbinar aja kalo ngomongin mas jidi. Suami virtualnya.

"Iya. Gue suka lagu-lagunya jidi. Apalagi dia ciptain lagu sendiri. Dia role model gue btw." Duh, satu fakta langsung dari Namjoon nih. Jarang-jarang dia dapet faktanya Namjoon langsung dari Namjoon kek gini. Biasanya juga modal tanya ke ciwi jable nya Namjoon. Ya walaupun dia kudu di caci maki karena syudah merebut cinta mas Namjoon. Tapi demi mas Namjoon apa si yang nggak?

"Besok sabtu malem ada konsernya jidi loh. Nonton yuk Joon." A6 kesempatan. Mas jidi bawa berkah emang.

"Gue ga suka nonton konser. Buang-buang uang tau gak. Gue juga lagi sibuk nyiapin materi buat osn." Baru aja dia mau nyerocos panjang lebar tentang rencana apa aja yang bakal mereka lakuin kalo nonton konsernya mas jidi. Eh tapi aa Namjoon udah nolak mentah-mentah. Ancur deh hati dd Seokjin yang rapuh.

"Duh, iya deh anak osn. Pacar gue pinter banget sih. Kali-kali bagi gue napa. Ga kasian apa tiap ujian masa gue harus toleh kanan kiri buat cari contekan." Seokjin emang dari dasarnya gapunya urat malu. Mungkin waktu lagi proses pembuatan, ramuan urat malunya tumpah kali ya. Makanya dia jadi ga punya malu gini.

"Ya lu gamau belajar sih. Hidup itu berat Jin. Cari kerja itu ga gampang. Kalo mau kerjaan bagus otomatis lu harus dapet kuliahan yang bagus, kalo mau kuliahan yang bagus otomatis lu harus punya nilai sma yang bagus, kalo mau nilai bagus ya belajar." Ini Namjoon apa ustad di tipi yang sering bilang 'jamaah oh jamaah' dan Seokjin dengan semangatnya bilang 'alhamdulillah.'

"Kalo gitu gue mau jadi istri lu aja. Lu kan pinter terus rajin. Otomatis nilai lu bagus, karena nilai lu bagus lu bisa masuk universitas yang bagus, kalo lu masuk universitas yang bagus tar lulus dapet kerjaan yang bagus deh." Seokjin nopang kepalanya pake dagu, abis itu natep Namjoon lama sambil senyum gula jawa. Matanya kedip-kedip genit, tapi jatohnya malah kayak orang belekan. Susah emang hidupnya.

Namjoon diem aja. Kan secara dia emang mas kutub gaes. Dingin banget. Ini aja tadi tumben mau ajak Seokjin ngomong panjang lebar.

"Ato gak lu bisa kasi privat gue deh. Kan so sweet kek ff-ff gicuu."

Jutex.

Ini dikelas btw. Sebenernya Seokjin males naudjubileh kalo suruh sekolah. Tapi demi menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya kelak Seokjin akhirnya di sini. Lagi ngerumpi sama Jimin soal kencannya dia sama Namjoon.

"Jadi gimana mak?"

"Ya gitu Jim."

"Gitu gimana mak?"

"Gitu pokoknya."

"Yaelah dikira gue paranormal bisa nebak gitu aja lu ngapain sama Namjoon." Jimin kzl. Punya mak kok ogeb sih. Nyesel dia ngangkat Jin jadi emaknya. Eh g.

"Ya akhirnya setelah jadi babu-nya doi waktu itu, akhirnya yang ini kencan beneran jim. Emang gue sih yang ngajak. Abis gue gemez tau liat dia gapeka gitu. Masa iya gue kudu kasi kode? Dikira pramuka apa. Lagian mungkin dia gasuka pramuka. Makanya susah dikode."

"Gitu ya mak. Brarti aa Yoongi pinter pramuka dong mak. Masa gue baru bilang 'Kak Yoongi ganteng deh' abis itu dia jawab 'udah dari lahir jim.' Gitu katanya. Peka banget kan." Pengen mutilasi tapi dia masi inget dosa.

"Itu ga ngode ketek cacing. Brarti kak Yoongi ga pinter pramuka sama kek aa Namjoon tersayang. Lagian dia aja idup males chim. Apalagi pramuka."

"Oh gitu ya mak. Emang siapa yang peka kalo dikodein mak?"

"Gue peka kok chim."

"Tapi nilai pramuka di rapot lu kan C- mak."

"Ih si enchim teh suka umbar aib. Hush, ga baik atuh."

Seokjin malu gaes. :')

"Jin ada?"

Waktu dia cekikikan sama Jimin dia denger suara gaib gaes. Suara ayang Namjoon. Tapi ternyata bukan gaib kok. Soalnya orangnya lagi ngamping dipintu kelasnya Seokjin.

Dia kaget setengah idup. Ada gerangan apa pangerannya datang kemari dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. "Chim ini hari apa?"

"Senin mak. Kenawhy emang?"

"Gue kira hari ibu Chim. Siapa tau Namjoon mau minta gue jadi ibu dari anak-anaknya."

"Itu dipojok. Lagi bikin lingkaran setan sama Jimin." Namjoon senyum tanda makasih sama anak tadi. Langsung deh anak-anak yang lain siul-siul ngecie-in Namjoon yang apelin Seokjin sambil bawa bunga mawar merah gitu. Seokjinnya udah merah aja kek bayi bajang.

Mimpi apa dia samalem sampe dapet rejeki kayak gini? Mas Namjoonnya jadi co cwit gini. Ulu ulu~

Gapapa lah Mas Namjoon jutex yang penting sering-sering gini aja.

Namjoon makin deket ke arah dia. Dia senyum selebar yang dia bisa. Sampe bereng di bibirnya robek demi senyumin Namjoon yang udah usaha so sweet sampe kayak gini.

2 meter

1,5 meter

Dudu rasanya jantungnya mau copot

1 meter

Subhanallah, ganteng kali pacarnya satu itu.

Dan akhirnya Namjoon sampe tepat didepan mejanya Seokjin. Tangannya dia hempasin ke meja Seokjin dan lagi-lagi Seokjin udah senyum-senyum manja ala Jable komplek sebelah.

Namjoon natep matanya dalem-dalem, dan

"Seokjin, lu bendahara kelas ini kan? Ini ada event dari anak osis buat hari guru. Jadi perkelas wajib beli semua bunga ini buat acara hari guru abis ini. Totalnya 375 ribu. Terakhir bayar minggu depan ya."

Sekelas diem semua gaes.

'Krik-krik

Krik-krik'

Itu jangkrik peliharaan kelasnya Seokjin gaes. Jadi backsound tiap kali yang laen pada diem. Bangcad emang si jangkrik.

"Bwahahahahahahaha" semuanya ketawa gaes. Ketawain Seokjin.

Ancur ati dd mz - Seokjin

"Ga ada bunga buat gue Joon?" Matanya melas ala-ala anjing gitu. Puppy kan juga anjing. Jan negthink dulu laaa

"Ada kok," Seokjin senyum cerah lagi. Secerah kuit mas Jongin, satpam komplek nya.

"Kan sekelas dapet, otomatis lu kan juga dapet."

Kena heart-attack dia habis ini. Kenapa di kamus hidupnya harus ada manusia macam Namjoon?! Kenapa?!

"Di bagiin ya. Gue balik dulu." Seokjin fix potek.

"Kak Namjoon." Jimin maen panggil gitu aja. Akhirnya Namjoon noleh deh terus tanya 'apa?'

"Kak Namjoon gak jago pramuka yah?" Demi TUHAN! Demi Tuhan! Subur itu kan- eh dia keikut nyanyi bgm eyang subur deh gegara Jimin dan mulut uncontrolable-nya.

Namjoon naikin satu alisnya.

"Soalnya katanya mak Seokjin Kak Namjoon sering gak peka kalo di kode." Sebelum Seokjin berhasil nutupin mulut Jimin pake tangannya Jimin udah ngerap duluan.

Jadilah Seokjin super malu. Kayaknya dia bener-bener harus pecat Jimin jadi anaknya abis gini gaes.

Bersambung...

A/n

Elele

Balik lagi. Ga tega akutu nganggurin ff ini lama-lama. Btw thanks buat kalian semua yang uda review follow favs. Cium atu atu deee

Akutu tau kok ini rada aneh gimana gitu. Gapapalah ya. Moga suka aja.

Sengaja disini aku bikin chara Namjoon kek gini. Biar greget dikit.

Review kuy~


	4. Chapter 4 : Maafin Gue

**Jutex**

 **-Kim Namjoon**

 **-Kim Seokjin**

Moga suka :*

 ** _Jutex_**

Omong-omong ini udah 3 bulan 2 minggu 1 hari 4 jam 5 menit 6 detik sejak dia sama Namjoon jadian. Tapi sampe sekarang masih nge-stuck aja mereka.

Ga ada perubahan.

Ya Namjoon masih gitu-gitu aja.

Matanya masih dua.

Alisnya masih dua.

Idungnya juga dua.

Lubang idung maksudnya yang dua.

Dia sedih kadang-kadang. Dia itu pacaran rasa jomblo tau gak. Biasanya nih ya. Kalo temen-temen Seokjin pacaran pasti kalo makan di kantin berdua. Nah ini, dia sama babang Namjoon kalo dikantin kaya orang gak kenal. Boro-boro nyapa. Senyum aja kagak.

Akhir-akhir ini dia juga lagi banyak masalah. Pengen gitu rasanya curhat ke pacar, tapi boro-boro curhat. Ketemu aja kayak nyokapnya belanja di pasar, alias seminggu sekali. Jadi kek mana dia mau curhat?

Jimin akhir-akhir ini juga lagi sibuk ngurusin tim padusnya yang mau lomba. Dudu, anaknya ada faedah juga idup.

Bukan dia gak punya temen sih. Tapi masalahnya curhat itu gak kesemua orang gaes. Taulah yang mulutnya ember ga bisa nyimpen omongan. Kan berabe kalo sampe masalahnya nyebar ke semua orang.

"Kusut mulu lu. Kek gigi si bobby." Ini si Seulgi. Nadanya emang ngeledek si. Tapi Jin tau, Seulgi lagi khawatir sama dia. Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik nan ogeb, ya dia respek sama semua anggota kelasnya. Apalagi kalo ada yang bentuknya macem Seokjin tiba-tiba diem.

"Gigi gue mulu yang dibawa. Apasi salah gigi gue yaampun." Bobby yang giginya udah biasa dinistain cuma bisa kicep. Dia udah cape ngebela gigi pepsoden nya didepan temen-temennya.

"Salahnya dia itu jadi gigi lu." Yang lain sahut menyahut menjadi satu buat ngebully gigi pepsoden bobby.

"Kris kelas sebelah juga giginya ga kalah kusut kali gaesque, tapi napa gigi gue mulu yang jadi pelampiasannya?" Nahloh, si bobby ngambek kan.

"Ya maap kali, yang sering keliatan dimata gue kan lu." Seulgi manyun jadinya. Salah de dia ngomong.

Si Jin masih keep calm di bangkunya. Mukanya kusut. Kalo kata seulgi tadi kek giginya bobby.

Dia galo mulu dari kemaren. Jelas orang-orang disekitarnya agak ganjil gitulah ya, secara si tukang kompor kelas mereka mendadak jadi tukang laundry, eh

Mendadak jadi pendiem gitu maksudnya.

"Jin cerita kek."

"Ini bukan tipe cerita yang bisa gue ceritain. Sorry." Tuhkan, kaya orang kerasukan banget

Biasanya tanpa diminta orang-orang pun dia udah nyerocos sana sini, nah ini

Dari kata-katanya aja gak Jin banget.

Yang lain cuma angkat bahu aja.

Ya, mungkin Jin emang ga mau diganggu.

Jin ambil hapenya. Buka aplikasi Line terus buka room chat nya dia sama Namjoon yang isinya cuma ada 15 percakapan selama 3 bulan ini.

Dia ngehela napas bentaran,

Ati nya tiba-tiba ngilu. Nyes nyes gimana gitu.

 **Seokjin Kim**

Joon

Pulang sekolah gue tunggu di Nanno ya.

 _ **Jutex**_.

Daritadi dia cuma ngelihatin jam, nyeruput es teh-nya bentar, ngelamun, terus ngeliat jam lagi. Udah sejam kira-kira Jin nunggu disini.

Sekarang jam lima sore, sejam setelah dia pulang sekolah. Dan gaada tanda satupun Namjoon muncul kecuali tanda read yang nyempil dibawah teks-nya.

Ini udah biasa btw

Namjoon emang selalu gini tiap dia chat. Di read doang, tapi akhir-akhirnya dia pasti selalu nurutin Jin kok.

Jin tau,

Namjoon sayang dia kok, cuma emang Namjoon kurang bisa ekspresiin aja.

Yang dia tau cuma dia sayang sama Namjoon, gitu juga Namjoon, dia selalu nganggep Namjoon sayang sama dia. Udah sih, itu aja yang bisa bikin dia bertahan dan tetep bahagia.

Es teh-nya udah abis, tinggal es batu nya doang. Dia daritadi juga udah mondar mandir kamar mandi gegara abis minum teh. Minumannya pun udah ganti jadi milkshake ditambah red velvet yang bentuknya roti.

Waktu dia nyeruput milkshakenya, tau-tau ada suara yang masuk ke gendang telinganya-

Suara adzan isya pemirsa :')

Dan Namjoon sama sekali belum nongol.

Mbak-mbak nya dari tadi udah ngeliatin dia mulu. Jelas curiga pastinya. Pelanggan cem mana yang dateng dari jam empat sore sampe adzan isya belum pulang?

Jadi segerombol mbak-mbak ples mas-mas pada grumbul terus bisik-bisik sambil liatin dia.

Seokjin mah b aja. Intinya dia cuma mau ketemu Namjoon. Ga peduli mbak-mbak sama mas-mas yang lagi ngomongin dia.

Satu mbak-mbak tiba-tiba nyamperin dia.

"Mbak mau ngusir saya ya?"

Rasanya kek skakmat buat si embak, agak gelagapan gitu "E-anu-itu-

"Tenang mbak saya gak mau nyolong, saya juga bukan teroris, saya cuma nunggu orang." Abis bilang gitu, wajahnya langsung mlengos kejendela itu cafe. Mbaknya yang awalnya mau garang jadi berubah fikiran, jadi ikut syedih liat Seokjin yang juga sedih.

"Maaf ya mas, saya nggak tau." Jin cuma senyum sama ngangguk, ini keajaiban sebenernya. Biasanya kalo udah ada pelayan yang mau ngusir dia, dia pasti udah nyerocos duluan, lah ini

Kalem banget.

Serius ini bukan Jin banget. Kalo udah kayak gini, itu artinya Jin emang lagi kacau banget. Kacau.

 _ **Jutex**_.

Jam 10.

Restorannya udah ditutup. Sebenernya mbaknya yang tadi mau ngusir dia gatega nutup kafe nya, tapi gimana lagi kan ketentuan kafe emang udah kayak gitu. Jadi si mba nya minta maaf sampe jongkok-jongkok didepannya Jin.

Dia bilang it's oke

Dia gapapa toh juga dia yang salah.

Tapi Jin ga pulang gitu aja. Dia masih duduk.

Tapi duduknya di emperan kafe.

Wajahnya dia tenggelemin di lututnya.

Dia nangis. Dia udah ga kuat.

Dia emang cowo, tapi jiwa nya jiwa uke. Gampang tersakiti.

Dia sedih, sebegitu ga pentingnya kah dia sampe jam segini Namjoon belum dateng?

Ada acara apa sih sebenernya si Namjoon ini?

Atau emang sengaja nggak mau ketemu Jin?

Dia nangis. Airmatanya ga mau berhenti turun.

Dadanya rasanya kayak diremet-remet. Atit sekali.

"Astaga, Jin!"

Jin ngedongak, dia apal bener ini suara siapa.

Ini suara Taehyung.

Temen seangkatannya, yang kemaren juga mojokin dia sama Namjoon. Dia emang ga terlalu deket sih, tapi dia apal bener kalo suara yang berat beginian punya Taehyung.

Dia ngedongak, waktu itu keliatan jelas wajah Jin yang sembab penuh sama air mata.

"Astaga!"

Taehyung nyebut lagi. Dia kaget ngeliat keadaan Seokjin yang tragis kayak orang abis diperawanin.

"Lu-

Ngapain disini?"

Taehyung meluk Jin, berusaha nenangin biar lega. Tapi jatohnya dia malah makin nangis kejer.

"Ceritanya panjang, gue butuh telpon Namjoon dulu sekarang."

Dahi Jin mengkerut bingung.

Tapi Taehyung udah buru-buru nyamber hp nya dan pastinya ngehubungi Namjoon.

"Ayo gue anter pulang." Taehyung jongkok supaya posisinya bisa sejajar sama Jin.

Jin geleng-geleng.

Taehyung ngehela napas sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di emperan kafe sama Jin.

"Gue disini gara-gara orangtua lu nyariin tau ga?"

Jin cuma kicep, ga niat jawab samsek. Tatepannya juga kosong.

"Jadi tadi ibu lu telpon jimin, nanyain lu. Jimin yang jelas-jelas gak tau lu dimana bingung. Dia udah coba telpon semua temen lu. Terus akhirnya dia telpon Namjoon. Gue ga tau ada apa sebenernya, tapi tiba-tiba Namjoon nyuruh gue buat jemput lu disini."

Taehyung si ga peduli, mau dia di dengerin ato nggak yang penting dia ngomong.

"Emang Namjoon kemana?" Pake suara serak-serak basah dia tanya ke Taehyung.

"Dia-

Ada motor berhenti didepan mereka.

Namjoon di motor itu.

Rautnya ga bisa ditebak.

Tapi Jin lebih pilih maling-in mukanya. Ga biasanya dia gini.

"Gue rasa kalian butuh ngomong deh kayaknya."

Taehyung pergi.

"Makasih ya Te." Namjoon nepuk bahunya Tehyung dan Taehyung ngacungin jempolnya setelahnya.

"Sorry."

Namjoon duduk pake lutut nya. Dia hadep-hadepan badan sama Seokjin, walau muka engga.

"Lain kali lu harus kasi kepastian, seenggaknya bales kalo lu nggak bisa, lagipula kalo lu jawab lu ga bisa gue gabakal marah kok."

Namjoon diem. Ya dia emang salah, mau gimana lagi?

"Nunggu itu gak enak, Joon."

Hening.

Nyes rasanya waktu Jin bilang kayak gitu. Orang kaya Jin kalo marah emang nyeremin. Gak pake ngotot tapi nyelekit di ati.

"Duduk sini."

Jin nepuk-nepuk tanah disebelahnya yang tadi juga dipake duduk Taehyung.

Namjoon nurut aja, dia duduk.

"Menurut lu kita itu gimana sih?" Akhirnya mereka saling tatep satu sama lain. Namjoon diem.

"Bahkan lu sendiri ga bisa jawab kan? Gue juga Joon.

Kita ini pacaran tapi rasa orang yang gak saling kenal. Gue sering mikir, lu sayang gue ga sih? 3 bulan ini rasanya berarti banget buat gue. Gimana sih rasanya bisa bareng terus sama orang yang lu suka? Seneng banget kan? Gue juga gitu. Gue seneng bisa sama lu. Tapi lama-lama gue juga mikir, lu ini sebenernya sayang ga sih sama gue?"

Dalem banget. Sampe rasanya Namjoon ikut tenggelem.

Namjoon diem. Ragu, Jin nangkep itu dari rautnya Namjoon. Daripada makin sakit hati akhirnya dia muter wajahnya supaya nggak natep Namjoon.

Air matanya jatuh.

Namjoon tiba-tiba nangkup pipinya Jin. Nari wajah Jin ngedeket sebelum akhirnya cium Jin pas dibibir. Jin justru tambah nangis waktu mereka ciuman.

Ciumannya lama. Namjoon masih belum mau ngelepasin ciuman mereka. Masih sibuk ngelumat bibir Jin.

Ciuman mereka lepas. Namjoon peluk dia kenceng banget.

"Sorry. Gue bener-bener minta maaf. Maafin gue."

"Gue cuma minta lu peduli. Seenggaknya anggep gue ada."

Namjoon cium Seokjin lagi. Bentar doang.

"Ayo pulang. Udah malem."

Jin senyum terus ngangguk.

Jin tahu, dia murahan banget. Dengan sekali kata maaf dari Namjoon dia udah dengan mudahnya maafin Namjoon.

Tapi dia lemah. Lemah akan Namjoon. Dia sayang. Itu aja.

 **Bersambung**...

Aloha! Update kuy...

Tak ada bumbu-bumbu asin yaa

Cuma ada pait aja. Maapkeun aku gaesw yang bikin part kek gini.

Ehe

Hayooo tebak. Namjoonnya bakal berubah jadi lebih romantis ato masih tetep?

Thanks buat yang udah review,follow, and favs. Laff yu

Cium atu-atu


	5. Chapter 5 : Makanya Dengerin

**-Kim Namjoon**

 **-Kim Seokjin**

 _ **Jutex.**_

 **Namjoon-Kim**

 _Gue didepan. Gece._

Jin gak bisa berhenti senyum. Masalahnya ini pertamakalinya Namjoon jemput dia buat kesekolah bareng.

Buru-buru de dia pamit sama nyokap sambil minta ongkos sekolah. Ga lupa cium pipi kanan pipi kiri biar keliatan akrab.

Dan waktu dia keluar rasanya dia kayak lagi liat pangeran berkuda. Demi apah Namjoon ganteng banget hari ini.

"Helm-nya." Tangannya Namjoon lagi ngulurin helm buat Jin pake. Ga pake ekspresi si. Tapi efeknya itu loh,

Bikin Jin jadi kayak ikan yang keluar dari aquarium. Alias megap-megap.

"Makasih." Duh, kalo aj the gengs nya Jin liat Jin sekalem ini didepan Namjoon paling dia uda jadi remahan mie instan gara-gara dibuli sama mereka. Jelas aja. Jin yang kalem itu nggak banget. Rasanya dunia udah mau kiamat aja kalo liat Jin kalem without petakilan.

"Udah?"

"Bentar, bentar, jangan berangkat dulu!"

"Kenapa?" Namjoon jelas bingung gaes.

"Helmnya kagak muat." Sambil meringis nunjukkin giginya yang jejer jejer kayak pager, Jin turun dri motor Namjoon dengan helm Namjoon yang masih nyangkut di kepalanya.

"Bantuin lepasin dong. Hehehe"

Ya jadi gitu deh acara pagi mereka. Sibuk ngelepasin helm Namjoon yang nyangkut dikepala Jin. Tragis.

 _ **Jutex**_.

"Hayoloh mak, abis dianterin si bapak pan lu?" Si Jimin dateng nyerocos pake mulut embernya,

"Sensi amat lu Jim. Pengen digituin sama kak Yoongi ya? Jomblo mah pedih ya idupnya." Jimin pingin misuh rasanya. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Kenyataannya emang gitu. Hidup jomblo itu pedih. Kurbel. Apalagi kak Yoongi yang gak notice dia. Ututu

"Ih lu mah, kalo ngomong

Suka bener aja."

Wajah Jimin mengkerut abis itu, tiba-tiba keinget kak yoongi yang idup aja males, apalagi notice perasaan dia.

"Duh, gue salah ngomong ya? Chim, maapin emak. Emak gak maksud sumpah. Demi pr kimia yang gue contek dari Suho, gue gak maksud." Nyesel deh. Gini ni kalo lagi seneng, Seokjin jadi suka lupa jaga cocod-nya dia.

"Kapan ya mak yoongi notice gue?

Lu aja udah di notice sama bapak, pa kabar gue yang anak lu?" Tangannya dia pake nyangga dagu. Ngelamun ala dede dede abg.

"Usaha gak akan ngehianatin hasil kok Chim."

"Yang bener hasil gak akan menghianati usaha keles mak."

Seokjin meringis, "Ya maap, gue kan suka ke alam mimpi kalo pelajaran bindoh."

"Dasar kebo ragunan."

"Ragunan mana ada kebo?" Jin nyolot sambil bibirnya dia keatasin sebelah, ala-ala orang lagi sebel.

"Nah itu lu apa?"

"Anak kebo jan bacod."

Chim cuma bisa kicep deh, dia kan anaknya Seokjin, dia baru inget.

 _ **Jutex**_.

Pulang kali ini dia dijemput Namjoon lagi.

Ngambeknya dia kemaren ngaruh banget rasanya. Apa dia kudu sering-sering mewek biar Namjoon gini terus? Ututu

"Lewat tangga sana yuk. Gue mau ajak lu main." Namjoon angkat satu alisnya. 'Mau main apaan coba pake ke tangga?' Seenggaknya gitu pikiran Namjoon. Ya aneh aja, masak maen di tangga. Main itu ke timjone.

Tanpa disetujuin Namjoon si Jin udah tarik-tarik tangan Namjoon aja.

"Kita main batu kertas gunting buat turun ke tangga ini. Kalo gue menang, gue turun 3 tangga dan lu naik 1 tangga, gitu juga sebaliknya."

Namjoon naikin sebelah alis. Dia punya sudut pandang yang beda sama Seokjin. Dia ngerasa ini childish banget buat dimainin sama anak seumuran mereka.

"Tinggal turun juga, kenapa harus ribet-ribet pake batu-kertas-gunting sih?"

"Ini seru tau, lu pasti belum pernah coba kan?" Wajahnya cerah banget, walupun Namjoon ngomongnya pedes, Seokjin masih senyum-senyum aja sambil bentuk bulan sabit dimatanya.

"Ya ngapain gue harus coba mainan yang unfaedah gini?" Sejujurnya wajah Namjoon nggak enak banget buat diliat, tapi Jin masih aja antusias. Dia pengen banget ngelakuin ini sama Namjoon.

"Uda coba aja. Gue gak terima protes."

"Batu-kertas-gunting."

Loh, kok cuma tangan dia doang yang nongol?

Waktu dia natep kesamping Namjoon ternyata udah jalan duluan ninggalin dia yang sekarang wajahnya meme-able banget.

"Joon, tungguin." Akhirnya dia lari. Ya iya masak dia mau diem aja?

Jalannya Namjoon makin cepet aja. Seokjin jadi curiga, jangan-jangan

Namjoon atlet lari cepet?

Jalannya cepet banget sih.

"Joon!

Namjoon!

Stop!

Astaga, stop!"

Dia teriak-teriak udah kaya orang kesetanan dan Namjoon ga gubris sama sekali.

Bukan Seokjin minta nungguin, bukan! Tapi masalahnya Namjoon mau nyebrang jalan dalam keadaan lampu ijo.

"Namjoon!"

"Argh."

Namjoon baringan ditrotoar, dia nggak papa. Jatuh kayak gini mah biasa buat dia, tapi masalahnya satu

Seokjin mana?

Dia tiba-tiba panik. Dia lihat kesamping kanan kiri depan belakang,

Seokjin telentang, matanya nutup. Namjoon makin panik, Seokjin gak gerak sama sekali. Jangan-jangan kepalanya kebentur dan-

Dan dia mulai mikirin yang nggak-nggak.

"Jin.

Jin, lu gak papa?" Namjoon langsung dateng deketin badan seokjin yang telentang.

Mata Seokjin gerak pelan-pelan, Namjoon agak lega.

Seokjin bangun pelan-pelan terus dia main peluk Namjoon gitu aja.

"Makanya, kalo dipanggil orang itu dengerin terus berhenti. Untung masih sempet, kalo nggak palingan lu sekarang udah sekarat di tengah jalan sekarang.

Jangan bikin orang khawatir. Khawatir itu nggak enak tau." Palanya senderan di pundak Namjoon. Ga peduli walaupun seisi orang yang disitu ngeliatin mereka.

Duh, berasa liat drakor.

Dan tanpa Seokjin tahu, Namjoon senyum, dia senyum buat beberapa saat sebelum matanya tiba-tiba berubah kayak ekspresi kaget dan akhirnya kembali ke ekspresi datar-nya.

"Pulang yuk, jan ngemper kayak orang susah gini." Seokjin akhirnya ngelepas pelukan mereka.

Seokjin udah jalan duluan, ninggalin Namjoon dibelakangnya.

"Jinseok, maafin gue."

Seokjin berhenti jalan.

 _Tanpa lu minta pun gue selalu maafin lu, Joon. Gue lemah kalo soal lu. -seokjin_

Dia puter kepalanya dan pamerin senyumannya ke Namjoon.

"Ayuk ah panas nih."

Namjoon ngangguk aja, terus buru-buru nyusul Seokjin.

Sore itu mereka jalan bareng. Gandengan.

Seenggaknya hari ini Seokjin nggak harus sweetdrop gara-gara Namjoon yang kelakuannya nggak keduga.

Hari ini indah banget buat dia.

Tapi dia takut kalo habis ini ada sesuatu yang buruk. Takut kalo ternyata dia cuma di ijinin bahagia hari ini doang.

Takut kalo abis diterbangin ke langit ketujuh dan dijatuhin gitu aja.

Dia cuma berharap dia bisa punya hari-hari yang indah. Itu aja cukup.

 **End**.

Eh g,

Tbc maksudnya.

 **A/n**

Bonus buat kalian semua. Setelah episode-episode pait. Finally, ini bonus yang nggak bener-bener bonus.

Semoga suka yah. Tunggu aja next chap.

Di chap ini ada hint buat chap depan. Hayoloh, apa ya?

Thanks buat kalian yang udah review follow favs. Terimakasih buat support nya.


	6. Chapter 6 : Hati-hati di Jalan

Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin.

 ** _Jutex_**.

"Beli makanan itu buat dimakan. Bukan buat ngeliatin yang traktir." Seokjin langsung kedip-kedipin matanya. Ketauan deh.

makanya jan banyak zina mata mak.

"Abis yang traktir lebih enak diliatin daripada makanannya." Tuh kan balik lagi sifat gak tau malunya. Sambil cengengesan dia tetep masih ngeliatin Namjoon.

"Udah ah dimakan. Wajah gue ga bakal ilang kemana-mana kok kalo lu nengok." Katanya sambil ngmbil burger yang ada di piring Jin terus dijejelin gitu aja dimulut Jin.

Iya sih romantis, di suapin. Tapi ya masa iya banget harus semuanya kek gini.

"Mpft.." itu bukan suara nahan ketawa ya. Itu suara Jin yang kewalahan nahan burger segede itu dimulutnya.

"Jahawd ihw." Sambil ngunyah burgernya di nyeloteh. Gemez sama kelakuan ayangnya. "Makanya makan."

"Iniwh udwah mwakan." Lagi-lagi ngomong sambil makan. Ga lupa ditambah senyum manis. Niatnya sih bikin ayangnya kepincut, tapi yang ada dia malah kek gini.

Kek gitu pokoknya, ga bisa jelasin saking absurdnya.

Seokjin udah selese makan, nggak lupa saus yang belepotan di bibirnya gara-gara acara jejel-jejelan burger sama Namjoon. "Itu pipi lu." Namjoon nunjuk pipi Jin yang belepotan.

Dudu, asyique kesempatan buat praktekin drakor yang kemaren dia tonton nih. "Hah apa?" Pura-pura bloon. Padahal dia tau bener gimana keadaan bagian sekitar mulutnya sekarang. Beneran belepotan.

"Itu di pipi lu banyak saus nyisa. Bersiin kek." Namjoon agak gemes sebenernya. Cuma dia gak tau aja niat Seokjin dibalik tampang pura-pura bloon nya.

Akhirnya biar dramanya tambah syip, dia ngelap pipinya, tapi dibagian yang nggak kena saus biar greget.

Akhirnya Namjoon ambil tisyu.

Asyiq

Bakal drama koreaan nih dia sama Namjoon.

"Uke itu kalo makan yang rapi."

Pluk.

Eh anjir, kok lagi-lagi di jejelin ke mulutnya. Di lap kasar lagi.

Gagal deh drama koreanya.

Kayaknya selain ga pinter jadi anak pramuka gara-gara gak tau kode, namjoon juga ga pinter jadi aktor. Ya syudahlah. Dia bisa apa lagi. Punya pacar jutex emang gemeshin yah.

 **Jutex**.

"Chim, chim." Jin sewot banget hari ini. Chim lelah sebenernya. Semenjak mak-nya baikan sama papih-nya, mak nya terus-terus an cerita sama dia. Tiap hari! Tiap jam! Tiap menit! Tiap detik! Bayangin!!!!

woles elah.

Bukannya dia gak seneng emaknya bahagia. Dia juga bahagia kok denger cerita emaknya tapi waktu awal-awal doang. Sekarang rasanya kupingnya panas tiap kali Seokjin cerita dia abis ngapain aja sama Namjoon.

Dia suka denger cerita Jin, tapi di satu sisi dia juga iri. Dia juga pengen keleus punya love story yang cem gituan sama aa Yoongi cuyungnya.

"Apa sih mak?" Dia males demi Tuhan.

"Itu aa Yoongi." Dan pas waktu si enchim liat kedepan, disitu aa Yoongi lagi lewat ga lupa pake gaya khasnya. Gaya batu.

Si Enchim udah dugeun dugeun aja. Pesona aa Yoongi emang gaada tandingan.

"Gus, dicariin enchim."

Dan sialnya ditengah-tengah waktu enchim menikmati nikmat Tuhan, Jin teriak. Teriak gaes, sambil nyebut nama dia.

"Bangcad si emak."

Si agus berhenti didepan enchim. Deket banget yawla. Sampe dia bisa cium bau kaos kaki aa yoongi. Duh, jan-jan enchim mau dilabrak aa nya lagi gara-gara si emak teriak begituan.

Duh, serbasalahkan idup enchim.

"Bilangin ke enchim," Matanya natep ke Jimin.

 _-gue enchim ogeb, pjm_

"Gue nggak ilang, jadi kagak usah dicari"

Lah? Cengo deh dia sama si emak. Padahal si emak udah kaga pake kode-kode an, tapi kenapa si aa yoon masih kagak ngerti aja gusti?

Apa emang aa nya ga ngerti bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar? O iya, ini pan di koriya.

"Gue enchim agus!" Yeah, akhirnya dia teriak. Ga kuat dede jimin kalo disuruh terus-terusan mendem kek gini. Dede lelah bang. Apalagi dia tahu kenyataan kalo aa yoon ga tau siapa itu enchim. Nah, dia dianggep apa selama ini? Makhluk astral gitu?

Ato jangan jangan buku panduan motor?

Soalnya dia ngerasa ada tapi ga pernah di anggep. :')

"O..

Lu yang namanya enchim."

Dudududu

Suasananya berubah horor gaes. Ada aura-aura mencekam disekitarnya. Pertanda buruk sepertinya.

"Iya kenapa?!" Udah tau dia takut masih aja sok songong. Di kepet aa yoon mampus deh lu chim.

Si Yoongi makin maju. Mampuslah si enchim. Jin udah takut-takut chemash. Ya kali kan dia yang cari gara-gara sama si Yoongi. Khawatir dong dia gengs. Tar kalo chim kenapa-napa siapa lagi yang bakal disalahin kalo enggak dia?

"Yoon...

Lu mau ngapain enchim." Jadi dengan jiwa keemakan yang dia punya, dia nyamperin si yoongi. So so an mau menghadang, padahal dia tacut setengah mampus. "Sst diem lu."

Telunjuknya udah nyungsep aja di bibirnya Jin. Sementara si yoongi makin maju ke enchim. Astaga, adegan drakor macam apa ini?

"Ampun. Jan apa-apain gue. Gue salah. Nama gue bukan enchim kok. Gue Jimin. Sekian perkenalan dari saya, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Wassalam." Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah si chim udah maen lari aja. Kabur dari Aa nya. Nyali tempe emang si enchim.

"Ehe. " Jin tiba-tiba aja pecengesan ala-ala orang bingung mau ngomong apa. "Jin."

"Paan Yoon?"

"Bilangin sama temen lu... (bisikbisikbisik)" sensor ya. Ehe.

Tiba-tiba aja setelah bisik bisik usai, Jin langsung natep yoongi sinis.

"Jahat lu yoon. Tega sama uke macem enchim."

"Sumpah! Gue ga maksud gitu,"

Jin udah ngacir aja meninggalkan yoongi yang cengo sekaligus kzl.

 **Jutex**.

Nonton. Namjoon sama Jin lagi nonton ceritanya. Jelas bukan Namjoon yang ngajak. Yang ngajak Jin. Secara fyi, ini pertama kalinya Jin pacaran. Lucu kali ya ternyata orang yang bentuknya macem seokjin ternyata baru pertamakali pacaran. Cupu emang si jable satu ini.

Ya karena dia pertamakali pacaran wajar dumz dia pengen ngerasain pacaran kek teman-temannya. Jadilah dia mengusulkan malem minggu mereka kali ini diisi dengan acara nonton tv. Eh?

Pilem maksudnya.

"Kenapa milih yang komedi ginian? Gue lebih suka action." Protes Namjoon gak terima. Jiwa-jiwa seme emang suka mendominasi yah.

"Biar gue bisa ketawa bareng lu." Gembel. Suka banget seokjin nge-gembel-in namjoon kek gini, sambil senyum-senyum sok manis lagi. Baginya gembel-in namjoon itu surga. Soalnya setelah gembel-in namjoon dia bisa liat macem-macem ekspresi namjoon. Dan dia suka.

Namjoon malingin wajahnya. Ntah antara malu ato apa seokjin ga paham. Dia bukan psikopat. Nah, typo lagi kan. Maksudnya psikolog, ga ngerti maksud-maksud dari ekspresi namjoon.

"Udah ah, masuk buruan. Keburu mulai filmnya."

"Hayuk." Dengan bahagianya dia ngamit tangan namjoon secara tiba-tiba terus narik namjoon buat buru-buru diajak masuk ke studio.

"Lu tuh mesti sering-sering ketawa tau gak? Orang yang sering ketawa itu awet muda. Kek gue gini contohnya." Sambil ngemilin popcorn, seokjin terus ngasih tausiyah ala mama dedeh ke namjoon.

"Gue heran deh."

Seokjin ngangkat satu alisnya keatas, "heran kenapa? Gara-gara gue masih awet muda? Itu sih gara-gara gue sering ketawa sama senyum. Makanya gue awet muda gini." Udah main nyerocos aja padahal si namjoon belum juga selese ngomong. Kader emak-emak masa depan emang.

"Bukan ogeb. Yang gue heranin itu kok ada sih orang macem lu. Yang ga punya malu dan kadar pede-nya di ambang overdosis." Itu film yang baru mulai mereka anggurin. Soalnya yang muncul baru logo produksi filmnya, jadi anggurin gapapa lah ya.

"Biar dunia kita indah kata Tuhan bang."

Alisnya naik turun. Pawang alis emang uke satu ini.

Namjoon nahan napas sebelum akhirnya dia buang jauh-jauh. Kata kakak Syahrini sih usir cantik. Hush... hush...

"Filmnya udah mulai." Kayaknya hobi si namjoon emang membuat topik baru. Terbukti setiap kali seokjin ngomong namjoon selalu punya topik lain buat dibicarakan.

Ga lama seokjin ngakak sendiri. Biasa. Uke aL4y mah gitu. Sedangkan namjoon lebih milih merhatiin seokjin yang ketawa gak tau aturan.

Ntabz.

Sejurus abis itu dia milih ikut liat film dan ketawa dikit-dikit khas seorang kim namjoon. Gantian deh seokjin yang merhatiin namjoon. Sinetron banget idup mereka berdua. Akhirnya seokjin mutusin buat senderan dibahu namjoon.

"Kalo ketawa-ketawa aja. Yang lepas kalo perlu. Gausah ditahan kek nahan eek gitu. Kita idup cuma bentar. So nikmatin. Inget you only live once."

Lagi. Diem-diem namjoon senyum sebelum akhirnya ngehela napas dan ngubah ekspresinya jadi kek tripleks. Datar.

"Kok malah jadi datar gitu sih. Gue kan bilangnya kalo ketawa yang lepas, bukan bilang jangan ketawa. Pinter gak sih lu Joon sebenernya?" Greget ih Seokjin liat Namjoon yang kek begini. Di suruh ngakak, eh, jatohnya malah diem ga ada ekspresi. apa iya dia kudu nyuruh namjoon diem ga berekspresi biar namjoon ngakak? yeay, selamat hari kebalikan. iya kali ini acaranya spongebob ?

"Kalo nggak lucu apasih yang harus gue ketawain?" Alisnya naik satu ala mz dedi korbuser (maap ga tau aku teh tulisannya kaya apa, katanya guru bindo dulu soalnya bahasa indonesia itu antara bacaan dan tulisan sama. so, berarti benerkan itu tulisan. Lah, malah curhat guenya.)

Seokji senyum, "Ngetawain gue juga gapapa kok. Gue ga kalah lucunya kok sama itu pilem. ehe." Gombal lagi. kapan sih idup anak orang satu ini gak gombal kayak gembel? "He." Namjoon senyum ngeledek bentar sebelum akhirnya mukanya datar ala orang males idup. Ih, syebel kan seokjin jadinya. Namjoon hobinya bikes emang.

Karena kata bundanya marah itu temennya setan, so dia ga mau marah gaes. Dia kan titisan malaikat, mana boleh marah. Akhirya buat ngeredam kemarahannya dia milih buat ngapit tangan namjoon pake tangannya terus senderan ke bahunya namjoon.

"Anaknya siapa sih lu Joon, kok gue bisa sayang banget kek gini. ih, gemes deh gue sama lu." Katanya sambil masih ngapit namjoon erad-erad.

"Anaknya Pak Soleh, udah tau pake nanya." Duh, makin sayang kan Seokjin jadinya. unch, unch. "Kapan-kapan kenalin gue ke bapak lu ya, abis itu gue bakal bilang ke bapak lu kalo gue sayang banget sama anaknya."

"Ssuttt!" Duh cecungu-cecunguk bioskop ganggu aja. Ganggu acara gombal gembel-nya dia ke namjoon. Siapa tau jawaban Namjoon kek gini : "kan lu calon bini gue, wajiblah hukumnya ngenalin lu ke bokap gue" atau "entar kalo mau nikah gue kenalin ke bokap, kalo perlu ke buyut gue juga." atau juga yang kek gini "sebenernya bokap udah nanyain lu dari kemaren." tapi sayangnya ini cuma khayalan seokjin pemirsa.

Yang sebenernya namjoon justrun jawab kek gini

"makanya jangan banyak bacod. Di gasak sesisi bioskop kan lu jadinya."

iya deh. iya deh. seokjin mah apa atuh.

 **Jutex**.

"Makasih udah dianter." namjoonnya cuma ngangguk sama senyum dikit, dikit banget sampe harus diliat pake mikroskop. "ya kalo nggak gue yang anter lu emang siapa lagi?" bener juga sih kata si namjoon, kalo enggak namjoon emang siapa lagi yang bakal nganter si gembel tapi imut ini.

"ehe, iya sih." lagi-lagi meringis. duh, banyak pahala emang orang satu ini. hobinya kalo nggak senyum, ngakak, ya meringis.

"gue balik duluan." pamit deh si namjoon. udah malem soalnya. takut dimarahin sama Pak Soleh. Masa iya bapaknya Soleh anaknya nggak soleh, soalnya anaknya Namjoon bukan soleh (apa sih ini?)

Pas namjoon mau ngegas motor ninja-nya, teriak deh seokjin sampe dede bayi tetangga bangun. "Joon."

"Apa lagi?"

Seokjin ga ngomong apa-apa, tapi tanpa babibu langsung aja main nyosor kedalam pelukan Namjoon. dudu anget nya malam minggu. "Gue sayang lu. Ati-ati dijalan ya." Abis itu dia langsung lari deh kedalem rumah. malu atuh si perawan satu ini. pipinya udah merah kayak gincunya tante baek. dia udah senyum-senyum sendiri waktu itu, tapi pas liat rumahnya yang gelap dia tiba-tiba ngerubah ekspresinya sambil hembusin napas.

 **Bersambung**.

 **Nah. hayoloh, ada apa sama si Jin kok tiba-tiba berubah gitu ekspresinya. yang tebak terus bener aku kasih hadiah deh. hadiahnya boleh request fic. tapi pengumumannya buat hadiah ini di next chap waktu alesan kenapa jin kayak gitu terungkap yaa...**

 **ehe. baik kan gue? satu orang aja ya tapi... ayo tebak gaes. bisa request fic loh. ehe... promosi banget.**

 **sejujurnya ga jago banget akutu bikin kek ginian. ini tu proyek coba-coba. garing kek nya. crunchy crunchy giman gitu. apalagi bikin side story. aku cuma bisa bikin cerita yang fokus-fokus aja. maka dari itu disini buat kalian yang mengharapkan munculnya tokoh lain Im so sorry.**

 **thanks buat kalian yang udah review,follow,favs. Aku baca semua review kalian kok. Cuma emang nggak aku bales satu-satu. Karena bales di ffn nggak senyaman bales di wp. Im sorry.**

 **Review,follow,favs kalian adalah salah satu alesan aku masih ngelanjutin fic ini. Gomawo. bow. Maaf juga soalnya aku gak bisa nyebutin kalian satu satu.**

 **regards,**

 ** _gojex_.**


	7. Chap 7 : Enchim, Lapangan, dan Anonymous

Note : Chapter ini mungkin akan membosankan. Kalian bisa close lebih dulu jika tidak ingin membaca.

Warn! No Edit

Budayakan menghargai karya orang yaa. Thanks

 ** _Jutex._**

"Enchim. Tungguin gue chim." Jin ga berhenti teriak sambil jalan cepet. Sebenernya koridor sekolah mereka lagi rame banget, soalnya ini emang lagi jam-jam berangkat sekolah sih makanya rame. "Nggak mau! Gue benci sama lu pokoknya! Gue benci!" Sambil teriak-teriak dia masih terus jalan. Ga peduli sama seisi sekolah yang lagi liatin mereka gara-gara udah ribut pagi-pagi kek gini.

"Yah Chim. Jan marah dulu dong. Lu kan belum tau cerita gue." Seokjin sekarang udah hampir deketan sama Jimin. Dia bersyukur banget punya kaki yang lebih panjang dari punya Jimin. Jadi dia bisa ngejar Jimin tanpa ngos-ngos an kek sekarang.  
Jimin berhenti tiba-tiba. Hampir aja mereka mau tubrukkan. Tapi untung aja sepatunya Jin sepatu mahal. Nah apa hubungannya ga jadi tubrukkan sama sepatu mahal? Hubungan mereka itu sepupu jauh. Eh g. Maksudnya gini gaes, kan sepatunya Jin mahal tuh, jadi alasnya juga bagus terus kalo berhenti nggak meleset gitu.

"Oh, jadi lu ngejar-ngejar gue kayak gini cuma gara-gara pengen ceritain cerita malem minggu lu sama Kak Namjoon? Muak tau nggak gue harus dengerin curhatan lu tiap hari tentang Namjoon. Dan bahkan lu gak pernah dengerin cerita gue sama sekali. Gue ini apa lu sih Jin? Gue capek. Gue capek sama lu!" Jin baru tahu kali ini kalo Jimin bisa semarah ini. Dia bener-bener marah dan teriak. Bahkan sebenernya seisi koridor lagi ngeliatin mereka berdua. Ya salah mereka juga sih berantem di koridor. Harusnya kalo berantem di ruang BK sekalian. Biar sekalian dapet bonus. Ehe.

Jimin pergi ninggalin Jin yang masih diem matung buat cerna satu persatu kata-kata Jimin.  
Dia nunduk. Jadi selama ini ternyata Chim gak suka kalo dia cerita soal Namjoon? Jin bahkan nggak pernah tau soal ini. Niatnya dia nyamperin enchim itu buat minta maaf soal kejadian agus kemaren sama ceritain kalo ternyata kak Yoongi itu juga suka sama Enchim.

Sebenernya bisik-bisik kemaren itu Yoongi bilang ke Jin kalo dia suka sama Jimin. Cuma dia tahunya namanya Jimin itu ya Jimin, bukannya enchim. Makanya pas Jin bilang kalo dia dicariin sama Enchim dia pasang wajah sok cool dan bilang kalo dia gak bakal kemana-mana, secara disitu ada Jimin dan dia ngerasa nggak boleh bikin Jimin patah hati cuma gara-gara Enchim. Eh ternyata oh ternyata Jimin dan Enchim itu orang yang sama. Belum sempet bilang apa-apa Jiminnya juga udah kabur. Cengo dong dia gaes.

Dan yah, acara Jin buat memperjelas kejadian kemaren sambil minta maaf gagal, yang ada dia malah menemui satu fakta baru kalo ternyata Jimin selama ini nggak suka kalo dia cerita tentang Namjoon. Dan ternyata selama ini Jin juga jarang dengerin cerita-cerita Jimin.

Dia ngerasa bersalah banget sekarang. Demi Tuhan, Jimin itu satu-satu nya sahabat paling berarti yang dia punya. Dan dia ga mau hubungan mereka jadi renggang cuma gara-gara salah paham.

Seokjin buru-buru ke kelas. Di situ dia lihat tas Jimin nggak ada disebelahnya. Udah pasti Jimin minta tuker tempat sama yang lain.  
"Chim, gue minta maaf. Kita ngomong baik-baik dulu. Gue mau jelasin sesuatu ke lu." Jin langsung jungkook, eh jongkok maksudnya. Dia jongkok didepan Jimin yang lagi duduk terus sibuk bolak-balik in bukunya. Serius ini bukan tipikal si enchim banget. Enchim dan buku itu bener-bener bukan sahabat.

Jimin cuma diem aja, ga niat sama sekali buat nanggepin Seokjin yang lagi berlutut didepan mejanya. Sekelas sebenernya agak iba liat keadaan ini. Beberapa dari mereka emang ada yang tahu soal kejadian di koridor tadi pagi sama kejadian di kantin kemaren. Dan mereka semua cuma bisa diem tanpa ganggu sedikitpun. Ya masa ada orang berantem terus mereka malah sorak-sorak sambil bilang "Ciye yang berantem."

Mereka masih waras seenggaknya. Dan mereka nunggu timing yang tepat buat nyelesein masalah duo emak-anak ini. Sebenernya kejadian kek gini bener-bener kejadian langka dikelas mereka. Bahkan ini pertamakalinya mereka liat Jin sama Jimin berantem. Mereka mikirnya mana mungkin sih dua ogeb kek mereka yang nempel kayak lem berantem. Tapi ternyata mereka berdua juga makhluk Tuhan pemirsa. Tak luput dari kesalahan.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak."

Syaland. Dasar guru, ganggu acara minta maaf Jin aja. Astagfirullah. Nyebut Jin. Nyebut.

Mau gak mau akhirnya dia terpaksa harus duduk di tempatnya yang jaraknya 4 bangku dari tempat enchim.

Ini pelajaran Pak Kyuhyun. Bisa ditebak dong ini pelajaran apa?  
Yak bener. Pelajaran biologi.  
Seokjin lagi bener-bener gak mood, soalnya masalah dia sama Jimin belum kelar. Apalagi Pak Kyuhyun yang ga berhenti ngoceh soal bakteri. Duh, kenapa sih cuma bakteri aja kudu di jelenterhin tetek bengeknya kek gitu? Toh juga bakteri gak bakal kenal juga kok sama kita, ngapain kita ribut-ribut kenalan sama bakteri.

Lagi-lagi dia gemesh sama enchim gara-gara masih ngambek. Jadi dia nulis surat pendek berisi permintaan maaf ke enchim. Terus dia salurin deh lewat ibob (read:bobi) terus ke jisoo terus ke seulgi terus yang terakhir ke suho yang sebenernya gak mau nyalurin surat gara-gara takut ketinggalan pelajaran. Tapi akhinya tetep disalurin gara-gara Seulgi bu ket mereka melotot ala dedi korbuser ke Suho. Ya mau gak mau dia harus salurin surat itu ke Jimin.

Tapi bermenit-menit Seokjin tungguin gak kunjung ada jawaban. Bahkan surat dari Seokjin masih kelipet rapi diatas tumpukan bukunya enchim.

"Chim. Baca chim." Dia bisik-bisik ke arah enchim. Minta si bantet buat jawab. Tapi kek-nya gaya batu kak yoongi udah menyebar ke Jimin. Dia sekarang lagi gaya batu. Ga mau jawab Seokjin samsek.

Duk.

"Anjir!"  
Kepala Seokjin ditimpuk gaes. Dan dia baru saja berkata halus dengan sangat kencang. Dan ternyata oh ternyata pelaku penimpukannya itu Pak Kyuhyun. Orang ganteng mah gitu ya. Suka seenaknya.

"Kim Seokjin! Daritadi kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya. Bahkan kamu melakukan surat menyurat dengan teman sekelas. Dan kamu berbicara dikelas saya lalu memgumpat. Saya tidak bisa mentolerir anak seperti kamu dikelas saya. Jadi saya mohon pergi dari kelas saya dan pergi putari lapangan selama 40 kali!" Seokjin buang napasnya kasar. Wajahnya nunduk. Ya mau gimana lagi? Ini juga kan salahnya dia ga perhatiin pelajaran Pak Kyuhyun.

Lari muterin lapangan 40 kali kayaknya dikit banget ya. Tapi masalahnya lapangan mereka itu luasnya selebar lapangan sepakbola. Bayangin dong gimana rasanya siang-siang muterin lapangan sepakbola tigapuluh kali?

Dia bahkan gak yakin kalo pulang sekolah ini dia udah selesain hukumannya.

 ** _Jutex_** **.**

Udah dua jam rasanya dia muterin lapangan segedhe ini. Bahkan anak-anak udah pada keluar buat istirahat. Jelas dia jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Ya secara cuma dia seorang diri dan lagi lari lari di lapangan. Mata manusia mana yang nggak tertarik buat gosipin dia?

Disitu dia juga liat Namjoon yang lagi jalan sama temennya. Dia berharapnya sih Namjoon bakal dateng nyamperin dia. Seenggaknya kasih dia minum kek, ato nggak kasih dia semangat.  
Tapi rasa-rasanya nggak mungkin Namjoon bakal kek gitu. Apalagi ditempat serame ini. Jadi dia terus lari sambil nundukkin kepalanya. Perjalanan hukumannya masih panjang. Ini bahkan baru 8 puteran, masih tersisa 32 puteran dan itu bisa aja sampe pulang sekolah. Atau mungkin malah sampe adzan maghrib.

Namjoon udah pergi. Hilang dari pandangan dia. Tuh kan apa Seokjin bilang. Ngeliat Namjoon itu sebenernya cuma nyakitin hati. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Dia udah terlanjur cinta sampe mampus.  
Sampe kekurangan yang ada di Namjoon serasa kelebihan semua.  
Seokjin sebenernya udah pegel banget. Dia pengen berhenti tapi dia masih punya 32 puteran yang harus dia selesain. Kayaknya habis ini dia bakal di rekrut jadi atlet lari marathon.

1 jam. 2 jam. 3 jam.  
Dan sekarang udah istirahat ke dua. Tapi dia masih lari. Yang ngeliatin dia udah nggak sebanyak tadi. Dan lagi-lagi dia liat Namjoon lagi jalan sama temen-temennya. Temen-temen Namjoon nepuk Namjoon seolah bilang kalo Jin lagi disana. Mereka ketawa-ketawa juga sambil nyenggol Namjoon. Tapi kayaknya Namjoon risih gara-gara di pojokkin kayak gitu. Dan sebelum itu dia sempet tatepan sama Jin yang lagi lari. Hampir setengah menit sampe akhirnya Namjoon mutusin kontak mata mereka dan milih pergi dengan wajah marah. Walaupun temen-temen nya manggil namanya, Namjoon tetep nggak berhenti.

Ngilu ya rasanya.

Seokjin berhenti sebentar. Dia megangi lututnya sambil nunduk. Disitu dia nangis. Nangisin hidupnya. Kenapa dia harus lahir kedunia kalo ujungnya bakal gini sih?  
Airmatanya jatuh barengan sama keringet. Jadi nggak bakal ada yang tahu kalo Jin sekarang sebenernya lagi nangis.  
Dia sebenernya juga udah capek banget. Tapi rasanya ketimbang kakinya, hatinya jauh lebih butuh pertolongan pertama.  
Sakit.

Tapi ternyata masih ada temen-temen sekelasnya disana. Mereka teriak-teriak nyemangatin Jin.  
Duh, tissu mana tissu?  
Dia bener-bener pengen nangis ngeliat adegan kayak gini.  
"Jin ayo... lu pasti bisa." Siapa lagi yang pertama teriak kalo bukan Seulgi, ketua kelas mereka. Terus yang lainnya mulai ikut nyemangatin. Tapi jelas Jimin nggak ada disana. Jimin pasti masih marah banget sama dia.

Dia nggak mau ngecewain temennya. Jadi dia terus lari. Tinggal 12 puteran. Dan itu artinya mungkin dia bakal pulang sekolah telat gara-gara hukuman ini.

Bel juga udah bunyi. Pertanda kalo temen-temannya harus balik ke kelas buat ngelanjutin KBM. Dia ngerasa sepi lagi.  
Kenapa sih dia harus kebagian cerita hidup yang kayak gini?  
Kenapa?!

 _ **Jutex.**_

"Lu yang namanya Jin kan?" Dia kaget setengah mampus. Tiba-tiba ada makhluk yang nongol di sampingnya terus dia ikut lari.  
"Bukan. Gue Maimunah." Bales Jin sebel. Lagian siapa sih orang ini kok pake SKSD ke dia gitu. "Gue serius." Duh ga maen-maen ternyata orang ini. Jin kan jadi takut.  
"Iya. Kenapa emang?" Kali ini agak kalem. Dia nggak mau cari mati sama makhluk yang lagi lari disebelahnya ini.  
"Gue tahu, ini puteran terakhir lu. Abis ini kita ngomong. Gue ada perlu sama lu." Buset. Serem amat ini orang. Tatapannya memgintimidasi. Kayak mau nguliti Jin hidup-hidup.

Jin nggak bales. Toh pasti jawabannya iya.

Jin pusing sejujurnya. Perutnya nggak keisi sejak istirahat tadi. Apalagi dia harus lari keliling lapangan. Tapi dia masih harus ngomong sama makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul ini.

Mereka duduk. Bukan mereka. Lebih tepatnya cuma orang asing itu yang duduk. Jin lebih milih tiduran karena dia bener-bener gak kuat kalo harus duduk.

"Lu gak perlu tau nama gue. Tapi gue cuma minta satu hal sama lu."

Orang didepannya bener-bener to the point. Dia ga pake basa-basi. Dan langsung gitu aja nyampein maksudnya.

Tapi itu bikin Jin bingung sejujurnya. Orang asing ini tiba-tiba aja dateng terus langsung minta sesuatu ke Jin. Aneh gak sih?  
"Please. Jangan deket-deket sama Namjoon. Gue bilang kayak gini bukan buat hancurin hubungan kalian. Tapi gue serius buat bilang jangan deket-deket sama Namjoon. Gue bilang kayak gini karena gue ga pengen lu tersakiti. Gue ga pengen sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sama lu."

Jin langsung duduk waktu denger itu. Kaget lah dia. Dia bahkan gak kenal orang didepannya ini dan orang ini tiba-tiba minta Jin buat ngejauhin Namjoon.  
"Maksud lu apa sih? Gue tau kok kalo Namjoon emang sering nggak peduli sama gue, tapi emang kenapa? Gue ga masalah sama itu. Gue fine aja." Dia gantian nyolot. Secara omongan orang didepannya serasa ngaco banget.

"Bukan itu! Ini bukan masalah yang sesepele itu."

Tring.

Hp orang itu bunyi. Dia buru-buru liat pesan didalemnnya dan mulai berdiri gugup kayak lagi dikejar sesuatu.  
"Terus apa? Lu perlu dong jelasin ke gue! Lu gak bisa seenaknya gitu aja nyuruh gue ngejauh dari Namjoon!" Orang itu buang napasnya kasar.  
"Gue bener-bener gak bisa jelasin sekarang. Intinya gue cuma mau lu ngejauh dari Namjoon." Orang itu udah lari secepet kilat. Jin nggak bisa ngikutin karena kaki dia masih sakit.

Karena bentar lagi udah mau adzan maghrib. Makanya dia harus buru-buru pulang kerumah. Jadi dia mulai jalan sambil mikir omongan orang tadi. Imajinasinya mulai lari kemana-mana.  
Apa jangan-jangan orang tadi pacarnya Namjoon yang lain makanya dia minta Seokjin buat ngejauh?  
Tapi diliat dari tampangnya sih dia jelas-jelas bukan uke.  
Terus apaan dong ini sebenernya? Kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba minta Jin buat ngejauh dari Namjoon?

Grep.

Seseorang meluk dia dari belakang. Dia hampir aja teriak kalo aja orang yang peluk dia nggak ngomong.

"Mak, maafin chim ya."

+abaiakn subtitle ya

Jin shock berat. Astaga ini enchim. Enchim! En-Chim! E-N-C-H-I-M! 3|\|Ch!|\/| !

Anak bantet kesayangan dia.  
Enchim minta maaf sama dia. Demi apa?  
Jin langsung balik badan terus meluk enchim erat-erat.

"Chimmm!" Disitu airmatanya langsung ngalir gitu aja. Mereka pelukkan erat banget.  
"Chim, maafin gue. Gue gak maksud buat selalu ceritain Namjoon ke lu. Gue bisa berhenti cerita Namjoon mulai sekarang kok dan gue bakal dengerin cerita-cerita lu. Gue juga bakal bantuin lu deket sama agus." Masih nangis. Kalo disiarin di tv ini mungkin bakalan masuk acara termehek-mehek.

Chim ngelepasin pelukan Jin.  
"Mak, lu-

Brak.

"Astaga Mak!"

Seokjin pingsan! Pingsan woy!  
Chim yang lebih kecil dari Jin jelas-jelas ga bakal kuat bopong Jin. Jadi dia lebih milih teriak-teriak di koridor sekolah yang sebenernya udah sepi.  
"Tolong! Woy Tolonginnn! Ada yang pingsan!"  
Tapi lama-lama tenggorokannya serak gaes. Butuh akua.= a depannya jangan diilangin loh ya.

Dan akhirnya setelah capek teriak dia baru inget kalo dia punya hp. Dia panik banget sampe lupa kalo sebenernya dia bawa hp.  
Langsung aja deh dia nyari kontak orang-orang.

A  
Kontak A nya isinya cewe semua  
B  
Nah, ini ada kak Baekhyun. Eh, entar. Dia aja ga kuat angkat Jin, nah pa kabar sama Baekhyun.  
Eh ada kontak Bapak juga. Bukan bapaknya loh ya. Maksudnya bapak disini si Namjoon. Tapi dia mikir-mikir lagi (kelamaan mikir nih enchim. Keburu mak lu sekarat chim. Buruan.)  
Namjoon itu paling susah dihubungi.

Jadi dia langsung loncat ke abjad M.  
Kenapa M?  
Soalnya di abjad M ada kontaknya Mas Kris. Tetangga Seokjin. Kali aja lebih gampang minta tolongnya.

Dia udah pencet tuh tombol buat telpon. Udah nyambung juga. Tapi tiba-tiba ada derap langkah orang lagi lari. Duh, makin takut kan dia. Jangan-jangan pocong berlari lagi.  
"Mas kris buruan angkat dums."

Si encim sebel. Dia gak lagi ulang tahun gaes. Pulsanya juga masih banyak. Tapi kenapa gak diangkat? Langkah misterius itu juga makin ngedeket. Mampus lo Jim.

"Jin kenapa?"

"e setan, e setan. kuntilanak, kuntilanak, genderuwo, tuyul, pocong, jenglot. Anjir si bapak ngagetin aja." Enchim kaget. Karena dia latahan kalo di kagetin jadinya ya kayak gitu deh. Dia sampe nyebut temen se-geng-nya saking kagetnya, ga lupa pake gaya rapper kayak rapper kaporitnya augustD.

Siapa ya si bapak ini?

Pak Satpam

ato Namjoon

ato Bapak Guru

ato Bapak-bapak ?

Nah mana yang bener?

"Saya nggak ngagetin atuh, masnya aja yang parno. Dasar alay." Jadi bapak ini bapak tukang siomay langganan Jimin. Ehe, ga ada di pilihannya ya? Sengaja, soalnya ini soal bonus.

Lah, kok tukang siomay?

Jadi gini, tadi sebelum nyamperin Jin enchim beli siomay dulu eh siomaynya udah ditangan tapi dia belom bayar. Ini semua salah Seokjin. Iya, soalnya enchim jadi lupa bayar siomay gara-gara liat Seokjin.

"Mana uangnya? Enak aja main pergi nggak bayar." Si bapaknya PMS nih. Sensi amat.

"Selow pak. Nih, goceng kan? Kirain kesini mau bantuin nolongin temen gue. Eh, cuma minta uang ternyata. Dasar, semua cowok sama aja." Matanya natep sinis ke akang siomay yang lagi pegangin uang goceng dari dia.

"Eh, bantet, emang situ nggak cowok?" Si kang siomay emosi atuh. Kzl ngedepin remaja labil jaman now. "Eh si bapak enak aja bilangnya. Enchim ini uke bukan cowok." Jadinya dia debat genderkan sama akang siomay. Susah emang ya jadi uke. Serbasalah. Mau bilang dia cowok, tapi dai lemah lembut gemulai. Mau bilang dia gak cowok, tapi dia punya tytyd gaes.

"Udah ah pusing. Mending saya balik aja ya. Kasian gerobak siomaynya sendirian."

"Lah, ini temen enchim gak ditolong pak?"

Nah iya. pa kabar si Seokjin omong-omong.

Seokjin masih ga sadar. Mukanya pucet gitu. Chim yang liat itu takut. takut emaknya kenapa-napa. Yah secara gak langsung yang buat emaknya musti dapet hukuman kayak gini kan dia juga. Coba dia bales surat emaknya, pasti emaknya ga bakal disuruh lari keliling lapangan dan yang pasti ga bakal pingsan kek gini. dududu, dia jadi pengen nangis. dia goblok emang. main marah gitu aja tanpa pikir panjang.

Si akang siomay juga ga guna.

Kenapa nggak ada yang dateng samsek sih? ini Seokjin lagi sekarat. Dan dia gak bisa ngangkat badan Seokjin yang jelas-jelas hobi makan.

"Jin kenapa?" Suara berat milik siapa lagi ini Ya Tuhan. Jangan sampe si akang siomay lagi. Jimin cape.

jimin akhirnya ogah-ogahan nengok. Dan wajahnya sumringah. Alhamdulillah bukan akang siomay lagi.

"Kok lu bengong aja sih. Kenapa Jin nggak lu tolongin? Dia bisa sekarat kalo cuma lo diemmin kayak gini."

Walaupun orang itu marah-marah. Tapi Jimin tetep seneng. Soalnya orang itu...

 **-BERSAMBUNG-**

Hello gaes. Tebak hayo itu siapa?

Ehe, kayaknya akhir-akhir ini aku sering ngasih tebakan ya?

Gimana sih menurut kalian cerita ini lama kelamaan?

aku cuma ngerasa aja cerita ini lama-lama kehilangan feel. Dan aku yakin chapter ini bukan chapter yang kalian idamkan. bc gak ada namjin moment samsek disini.

Aku cuma berharap chapter ini nggak bikin kalian berhenti baca cerita ini. Soalnya di chapter chapter ini dan setelah ini bakal ada clue gitu.

udah itu aja sih.

makasih buat kalian semua yang tetep stay di ff ini. Makasih juga buat kalian yang review, follow, favs. I love y'all.

Sorry aku gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. karena bales di ffn emang agak nggak nyaman.

 **Thanks.**

 **-Regards, Gojex.**


	8. 8 : Ga ada judul

warning

di part ini gaada namjin moment. kalo ga suka. silahkan close.

budayakan untuk menghargai karya orang lain. terimakasih dan selamat membaca.

jutex.

"Lu kenapa sih daritadi senyum mulu kek orang kesambet?" Hayoo tebak ini siapa? mukanya judes, udah bawaan dari orok soalnya. Orang itu lagi natep Jimin aneh. Ya secara mana ada orang yang senyum-senyum waktu temennya lagi sekarat begini.

Jimin ngegeleng aja. Gapapa dia dibilang gila. Yang penting dia seneng lahir batin sekarang gara-gara orang yang udah nyelametin emaknya ini. "gapapa kok pak. eh, namjoon maksud gue." yap, bener banget tebakan kalian. Itu Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. Bapak dari anak-anaknya, eh, bapaknya maksudnya. Ya kali dia berani nikung emak sendiri?

Kok bisa Namjoon yang ada disini?

Jawabannya adalah

Jimin sendiri juga nggak tahu apa motif bapaknya dateng dan tiba-tiba nolongin emanya. Motif bunga-bunga kali yaa. ehe. crunchy emang pikirannya.

Yang jelas abis si akang siomay pergi si bapak lari kek orang kesetanan gitu terus nyamperin Jimin dan itu bikin si Jimin seneng setengah mampus. Ya buktinya aja dia senyum waktu Namjoon dateng dan nanya kenapa dia nggak buruan nolongin Jin. dia seneng banget waktu itu. sekarang juga masih seneng sih sebenernya.

gaje emang. gara-gara namjoon nolongin jin doang aja dia bisa senyum-senyum kek orang kesurupan jaran kepang beginian. tapi dia seneng beginian bukan tanpa alasan. dia seneng gegara namjoon seenggaknya masih peduli sama emaknya dan hal itu bikin Jimin gak bisa nahan senyum dari tadi.

Kalo boleh cerita nih, sebenernya si enchim ini nge-kapalin couple ini so much. Mereka tuh gemesin sejujurnya. Yang satunya kayak cacing kepanasan yang satunya lagi kayak batu. Yang satunya jable yang satunya lagi stay cool. Enchim suka greget kadang liat bapaknya yang ga ada ekspresi waktu di baperin sama emaknya. Dan kadang liat mereka kayak gitu ngebikin enchim iri. Dia iri sama emaknya yang masih bisa aja sabar dan cinta sama si bapak walaupun kelakuan nya si bapak benar-benar ngebuat enchim pengen pergi ke dukun buat nyantet si bapak. Tapi reaksi Jin emang kebalikan banget sama reaksi enchim. Jin masih aja senyum masih aja ketawa masih perhatian walaupun namjoon kayak gitu.

Kalo ngeliat emaknya yang gitu dia jadi ngerasa cintanya dia ke aa Yoon kagak ada apa apa nya ketimbang cintanya emaknya ke bapaknya.

"Joon, lu kenapa sih kok gitu banget ke Jin?" Demi apa akhirnya dia nanyain pertanyaan ini ke namjoon. dugeun dugeun atuh rasanya ati dedek enchim

"Gitu banget gimana sih maksud lu?" Ini si namjoon yang goblok ayo dia yang salah kasih pertanyaan sih?

"Lu sayang nggak sih sama seokjin? Lu cinta nggak sih sama dia?" Tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi. Udah kayak Dora rasanya si Jimin ini.

"Harus ya gue bilang ke elu?" Lah, inikan harusnya Jimin yang marah coy. Kenapa malah si namjoon yang nyolot? "Iya. Harus. Wajib. Lu wajib lapor perasaan lu ke seokjin kek gimana. Karena gue ini anaknya seokjin. Bahagianya seokjin bahagia gue juga. Sedihnya seokjin sedihnya gue juga." Ceramah deh dia di depan namjoon.

"Gitu ya? Terus kenapa waktu itu lu marah sama dia? Lu juga kan yang bikin dia harus lari lapangan sampe pingsan kayak gini? Rasanya yang elu omongin tadi bener-bener ga pantes." Namjoon yang kali ini bener-bener nyolot. Matanya tajem. bikin jimin rasanya pengen ngilang aja.

Omongan Namjoon tadi buat enchim diem otomatis. ya secara apa yang diomongin namjoon emang bener kan. dia emang yang salah, ya masak mau nyalahin akang siomay. jadi dia diem aja. dan kayaknya namjoon puas banget liat ekspresi enchim yang kayak gitu. bapak yang jahat emang si namjoon.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang aneh.

Aneh?

iya aneh.

Tiba-tiba enchim senyum. Senyumnya horor. mirip orang kesurupan. ihii ngeri.

Senyumnya makin lebar aja tuh, apalagi matanya yang mendelik kek kuda lumping. Asliiii. ini enchim kesurupan gaes. Dan tiba-tiba aja...

puk...

lah, dia meluk namjoon. ini maksudnya apa si enchim kayak gini? peluk-peluk namjoon tanpa sebab jelas.

atau jangan-jangan...

enchim...

mau

NIKUNG SEOKJIN LAGI?!!!

"Apaan sih lu?" Namjoon jelas ga ngerti sama kelakuan cebol satu ini. Abis senyum kaya orang kesetanan terus tiba-tiba aja peluk-peluk manja kayak gini. Susah emang jadi orang ganteng. Banyak yang suka.

"Makasih Bapakkkk. Makasihhhh... Gue sayanggg banget sama luu. Gue sayanggggg. Mwah mwah mwah mwah."

Nah gaes, kayaknya tebakan author makin bener nih. AWAS TIKUNGAN TAJAM temand-temand.

(Ga nyangka kamu bakal kaya gini Chim ke emak kamuu)

Namjoon mau ngelepasin tapi rasanya ena...

istigfar dulu pakk, inget yang tiduran sekarat.

"Jimin!"

Tapi namjoon masih waras kok gaes. Dia masih inget sama yang baring di kasur ga punya tenaga. Jadi dia akhirnya nyari tempat lain buat meluk Jimin. Eh, ga ga. Maksudnya dia akhirnya ngelepasin pelukannya sama Jimin. "Aduh pak. Kok gue di dorong sih." Ini si Jimin ngedumel ga terima gara-gara dia didorong gitu aja ampe jatoh dan pantanya nyium lantai. duh, aset aa yoongi terancam kayaknya.

"Lah elu ngapain peluk gue?" Duh naik semua bulunya rasanya gara-gara denger Namjoon yang lagi naek pitam nunmullll... kek gini.

"Soalnya gue sayang sama lu."

Duh, makin kesini rasanya makin gak enak perasaan namjoon.

"Lu sadar gak sih...

lu tadi baru aja bilang kalo lu sayang Seokjin."

"Hah?" Cengolah namjoon. Kapan emang dia bilang kayak gitu?

"Iya. Dari cara lu marah ke gue gara-gara gue ngebuat seokjin kayak gini itu udah nunjukin banget kalo lu sebenernya sayang kan sama seokjin. tapi gue nebak-nebak aja kalo lu tu kadang ilfeel sama emak gue, makanya sifat lu ke dia angin-anginan gini." dududu, mama loren kedua kayaknya si enchim ini, pinter banget menduga-duga perasaan orang.

"Ya, gue tau kok seokjin emang kadang bikin ilfeel. gue juga kadang ilfeel kali sama dia. tapi tau ga sih lu joon, sekalinya lu kehilangan orang yang bikin ilfeel kayak seokjin sehari aja, rasanya hampa hidup lu. Coba deh dikit aja lu lebih perhatian sama dia. Ajak dia nge-date kayak orang pacaran lainnya, nggak bakal ada ruginya kok buat elu. gue jamin." Abis itu Jimin senyum, ga tau roh apa yang hari ini negrasuki dia. Abis dimasukkin rohnya mama loren sekarang rasa-rasanya yang ada didalem badan enchimitu mamah dedeh. Liatkan enchim jadi penuh tausiyah gini.

namjoon diem bentar. dia nunduk natep sepatu converse-nya. tapi abis itu dia natep Jimin. "Sorry Jim, gue ga janji."

Duh, suasananya tiba-tiba sendu gini ya...

enchim tiba-tiba ngerasain hatinya ikut ketusuk denger namjoon yang kayak gitu.

"Gue pamit dulu udah malem.

Jangan lupa

Jagain seokjin."

Mellowdrama rasanya percakapan dia sama namjoon kali ini. rasa-rasanya kayak lagi syuting termehek-mehek. untung aja bukan katakan putus. yah, walau sebenernya ini pertamakali jimin bicara sepanjang itu ke namjoon sih. dia sebelumnya ga pernah samsek ngomong-ngomong sama orang sejenis namjoon. secara mereka beda kasta beda segalanya~

dan jimin akhirnya ngalihin pandangan dia kearah seokjin yang masih baring. ga lupa selang infus yang masih nancep ditangannya. "Sebenernya hubungan kalian ini kenapa sih mak?" kata jimin ga ngerti. lelah dia nyoba mahami hubungan antara emak sama bapaknya, rasa-rasanya udah kayak teori bts.

jutex.

"Seokjin..." itu suara fans dadakan dia be te we. siapa lagi kalo bukan man teman sekelasnya yang isinya orang sableng semua. Udah tiga harian sebenernya dia nggak masuk. keadannya parah. dia hampir ga bisa jalan gara-gara hukuman itu dan kabar yang seokjin denger dari temen-temennya pak kyuhyun dapet peringatan dari kasek gara-gara itu. ya, alhamdulillah, seengganya ga ada yang bakal ngalamin hal kayak yang seokjin alami. uhuk, mulia sekali hati anak satu ini.

"Dududu, para fans, gue padahal cuma ga masuk tiga kali loh. emang ya, aura orang-orang mempesona itu susah ditolak. kalo nggak ada bawaannya kangen mulu." Kumat lagi deh si jablay bin alay satu ini, yang langsung disambut tatepan males temen-temen sekelasnya.

"idih, ngapain kangen sama kutil badak, ga guna tau gak." tuh, kan. temen-temennya itu jaim max kalo soal bilang kangen ke seokjin. adanya kalo ditanyain soal begituan mereka pasti justru sok-sok bilang idih lah, bilang pengen muntah lah, bilang najis lah. but seokjin tau kok, man temannya ini kangen berat sama dia. "Alah, ga usah muna lu pada. sini gue peluk dan ketcup satu-satu." beraksi deh si jablay seokjin. sambil lari-lari muterin kelas dia nyoba peluk and ketjup temennya atu-atu. buru-buru deh mereka lari. mereka takut dipeluk seokjin, soalnya vaksin rabies lagi mahal. ya secara seokjin inikan sebelas duabelas sama anjing.eh. g g.

"Emak..." Nah, itu si otong dateng.

"otongg..." Jimin dia peluk erat-erat sebagai pelampiasan gara-gara sekelas gaada yang mau dia peluk. "Gue bukan otong emak. gue enchim keles. plis deh jan ubah nama enchim jadi yang kampungan begituan."

"iya, iya maapin emak tong."

"Ih emak."

"iya iya enchim. enchim anak emak sayang."

"Cieeee... udah akur lagi nih." mbak seulgi dateng sambil senyum bahagia sampe matanya tenggelem.

"hihihi..." dua-duanya senyum terus pelukan lagi sampe ledi gaga hijaban.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

lah siapa ini pake ketuk pintu segala?

"Ehm, permisi."

cengo dong sekelas gaes liat pintu mereka tiba-tiba aja diketuk. setelah dua tahun mereka hidup ditempat ini dan ini pertamakalinya ada orang ngetuk pintu astaga...

walhasil sekelas pada diem terus merhatiin kearah pintu yang baru aja diketok.

Masuk deh satu kaki orang itu terus kaki lainnya. duh, rasanya kayak slowmotion aja ini. dan...

wait...

itu siapa?

"eh, anu, gue murid baru." Katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. maklum banyak ketombe.

"KEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara ilahi dateng. itu seokjin yang dengan sumringahnya langsung lari kearah si anak baru terus meluk gitu aja si anak baru. pelampiasan gara-gara kagak ada yang mau dipeluk kali ya.g

sekelas tambah cengo lagi. yang awalnya cuma buka mulut aja, sekarang mereka menaikkan status kelebaran mulut mereka jadi mangap. shock. shock berat demi apa.

Vv

"Jin, lama banget kita nggak ketemu." si anak baru yang jin panggil ken balesin teriakannya dia. dan sekelas yang ngira seokjin cuma iseng akhirnya percaya kalo jin emang kenal itu orang.

"Lu kemana aja sih Ken?"

"Sori nggak ngabarin elu, tapi intinya sekarang gue udah nepatin janji gue buat balik dan nemuin elu lagi." Si ken ngacak-acak rambut seokjin. terus dua-duanya senyum sambil pandang-pandangan.

sementara anak-anak sekelas lagi berasa nonton syuting drakor live. demiapa, mereka berdua bener-bener kayak pasangan terpisah yang ada di drakor-drakor.

"Jin! nanti istirahat kita sidang. oke?" Ini Seulgi yang udah kaya bos besar di kantor gedongan.

kebiasaan kelasnya kalo kepo sesuatu tapi waktu belajar mau dimulai ya kayak gini nih. sekelasnya bakal ngadain sidang meja kotak. sebenernya yang pertamakali mencetuskan ide ini tuh seokjin, tapi ya apesnya dia yang kena batunya juga sekarang. dia harus kena sidang meja kotak ini.

 ** _jutex_**.

Di kantin lagi rame. kapan sih emang kantin sepi? gapernahrasa-rasanya.

duduk cogan-cogan di kursi. ya masak iya duduk di piring.

mereka masing-masing lagi makan sambil bicara-bicara ringan. mereka ini anak-anak osis. uhuyy. disana juga ada namjoon yang lagi nyeruput es cincau nya dengan khidmat. "Joon, lu tau ada anak baru diangkatan kita?" ini si bam-bam, biang gosipnya anak osis, atau kalo mau lebih halus lagi bisa disebut informan. "hm." cuma ahem ahem aja dia sambil ngangguk dikit. "Dia pindahan dari luar negeri loh." lagi. bam-bam ga berhenti ngoceh.

"hm." lagi-lagi jawaban namjoon sama.

"dia juga ganteng terus tinggi, katanya dia juga pinter."

agak kesel kali ini sebenernya. tapi dia cuma buang napas kasar aja dan lagi-lagi bilang "Hm."

"oh ya dia juga tajir loh."

dia naruh kasar gelas cincaunya ke meja. "Nah, terus apa sih hubungannya gue sama dia bam? ga usah nyeritain yang ga penting deh." Ih seremm. namjoon kalo marah emang suka gitu.

"hubungannya ya? anak baru itu gue denger temen kecilnya seokjin gitu, dan kata anak sekelas seokjin mereka keliatan akrab banget. lu nggak ngerasa khawatir gitu seokjin direbut sama si anak baru?"

namjoon natep bam-bam. beda sama yang lainnya yang justru fokus natep namjoon. ga dipungkiri kalo sebenernya mereka juga penasaran sama reaksi namjoon soal seokjin. ya soalnya siapa sih yang nggak tau hubungan namjoon sama seokjin? hubungan aneh antara anak hyper sama batu es.

mereka masih fokus ke namjoon yang mulai buka mulut buat ngomong.

dan...

yang lainnya makin fokus aja ngeliatin namjoon.

bahkan kyungsoo yang tadi sibuk ngurusi perihal kas bon dan teman-temannya rela berhenti cuma buat liat reaksi namjoon.

namjoon natep bam-bam dan mulai buka mulut.

bersambung.

hai... Im back. duh update ff ini lama banget ya?

maaf, maaf banget sebelumnya tapi aku bener-bener sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan bahkan aku sebenernya berniat buat ngelanjutin ff ini entar-entar aja. tapi abis itu aku liat comment-comment dari kaliaan

dan rasa-rasanya ga tega kalo biarin ff ini nganggur terlalu lama. di chapter-chapter ini kalian mungkin bakalan jarang menemukan moment namjin. tapi tenang aja, di beberapa chapter kedepan mungkin bakalan banyak namjin momen.

aku nggak tau kalian suka ini atau enggak. yang jelas aku cuma mengharap dukungan dari kalian dan kritik serta saran yang membangun. terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah setia menantikan ff ini.

terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah follow, review, fav

sekali lagi terimakasih.

 ** _-Regards, Gojexg_**


	9. 9 : Taruhan?

Sebelumnya cuma mau ngucapin makasih sama yang masih stay dan nge-dukung ini fanfic.

Kata seseorang typo itu manusiawi.

Selamat membaca.

 ** _jutex._**

brak!

Suara kucing.

Bukan. Itu suara meja yang di gebrak sama Namjoon. Kaget dong temen-temennya waktu lihat Namjoon tiba-tiba berdiri terus nggebrak meja gitu aja. Rasanya mereka kayak dapet serangan jantung dadakan.

"Apa sih lo semua! Pacaran sama Jin bukan berarti gue harus ikut campur semua urusannya dong! Gue cabut." Nah, pasti gini nih reaksinya Namjoon. Udah ketebak. Sebenernya temen-temen nya Namjoon juga bingung kenapa Namjoon selalu kayak gini setiap kali dia di pojok-pojokin sama Jin. Emang mojok-mojokin itu salah ya? Mereka sebenernya cuma pengen liat ekspresi Namjoon kalo lagi dipojokkin, secara ini pertama kalinya mereka liat Namjoon pacaran, excited dong mereka gaes.

"Loh.. Joon, lo mau kemana? Wey, jangan pergi goblog." Si BamBam selaku tersangka dari perginya Namjoon ga bisa diem gitu aja. Dia kan tanya baik-baik, harusnya Namjoon ga boleh gitu dong ke dia.

"elu sih be, dia pergi kan." Ini mbak Krystal, diva-nya sekolah ini yang sekaligus merangkap jadi seksi banget, eh engga seksi kepribadian dan budi pekerti luhur maksudnya. (sumpah bener-bener ga tau seksi-nya osis apa aja. ini aja searching dulu.)

Nah mbak Krystal ini jadi seksi kepribadian dan budi pekerti luhur soalnya dia cantik gaes. Anak-anak badung cuma mau masuk kelas kalo yang nyuruh mbak Krystal, coba kalo yang nyuruh si bam-bam, udah di gilir rame-rame

buat di bully.

"Kok gue sih yang disalahin. Hei, inget ya cewek ga pernah salah."

"Lu cowok bego."

Oh iya, dia khilaf be te we.

 ** _jutex._**

Jin lagi beres-beresin bukunya. Ya, secara ini waktunya pulang. Dia ga berhenti bercanda sama Ken daritadi, dan itu sebenernya ngebuat Jimin syebel gaes, dia di anggurin masa. Tapi Jimin nyoba positif thinking aja, ya mereka kan udah lama nggak ketemu, mungkin ini acara kangen-kangenan gitu, makanya dia berusaha kalem aja.

Tapi sebel juga rasanya di anggurin kayak gini. Rasanya kayak elu itu makhluk transparan.

"Ayok Chim, lu kok diem aja?" Tuh kan, cuma perasaannya aja yang lebay. itu buktinya Jin sekarang lagi ngajak dia, yah walaupun di sebelahnya ada Ken sih, tapi nae ani mwo-mwo kok. "Eh, iya," dia lari kecil buat nyusul emaknya yang udah jalan duluan sama Ken. Mereka jalan terus dengan keadaan Enchim yang di anggurin gara-gara emaknya sibuk ngobrol sama si nagh baru. Sampe akhirnya mereka di deket gerbang,

"Gue anterin ya."

Tuh, kan. Udah pasti Jimin pulang sendiri ini. Udah dianggurin, di tinggal lagi. Yash, perfect day. Jimin yang daritadi ngintil dibelakang mereka doang akhirnya natep mereka berdua tajem, walau sebenernya tatepan setajam silet-nya dia ga guna soalnya ken sama Jin sama sekali ga lihat dia. Duh, sedih ya.

"Gue-

"Jin mau pulang sama gue." Lah, ini suara siapa? Enchim langsung noleh kebelakang dong denger suara itu. Suara berat-berat basah yang ternyata punya bapaknya. Matanya dia ngelebar, pertanda seneng. Ya, dia seneng banget Namjoon dateng dan dalem hati sekarang dia lagi nyukurin Ken dengan bilang "Nah mampus lo cecunguk, bapak gue dateng." kira-kira kayak gitu suara hati Jimin.

Ken ngelihat Jin, dari sorot matanya dia kayak kebingungan gitu. Terus Jin senyum agak canggung gitu ke Ken, "Iya nih, sorry ya, gue emang tadi udah janji mau pulang bareng Namjoon." Ken ngangguk-ngangguk, terus dia jalan ndeketin Namjoon. Jimin mulai panik ngomong-ngomong. Dia khawatir dua seme dihadapannya bakalan tonjok-tonjokkan.

"Eh, stop! Lu mau ngapain?" Eh, Jiminnya lari ngebuka tangannya lebar-lebar terus berdiri pas didepannya Ken.

Ken bingung, ada apa sama makhluk bantet di hadapannya, "Gue cuma mau salaman aja sama temennya Jin, menghalangi niat baik orang itu ga bagus, awas." Terpaksa deh dia minggir, duh dia sudah suudzon kali ini. Maafkanlah hambamu yang penuh dosa ini ya tuhan.

"Kenalin, gue Jaehwan, tapi orang-orang biasanya manggil gue Ken. Gue temennya Jin." Namjoon masih datar aja, tapi abis itu dia ngulurin tangannya buat ngebales uluran tangan Ken. "Gue Namjoon, dan gue pacarnya Jin bukan temennya."

Woah Jimin melihat aura persaingan di sekitar mereka pemirsa.

"Hahahaha." Ken ketawa habis itu, Namjoon bingung dong ya, ini dia melotot kayak gini tapi si Ken malah ketawa.

Apa muka dia kayak badut sampe Ken ngakak gitu?

"Eh babi, lu bisa punya pacar juga?" Ken ngomong sambil ngelihat ke arah Jin yang ada dibelakangnya, ga lupa ketawa ngeledek. "Anju lu, ga bisa ya liat temen seneng bentar aja." si Jin ngedeket ke arah Ken, terus terjadi deh adegan pukul-pukulan. Bukan antara Namjoon sama Ken, tapi antara Jin sama Ken.

"Eh, aduh, aduh, sakit, babi."

"Gue bukan babi, anjing."

"Gue juga bukan anjing, babi."

Lah, ini tidak layak konsumsi publik sebenernya. Kalo masuk tv sih pasti bakalan ada suara tiitttttt. terus mulut mereka berdua kena blur.

Jimin cuma bisa melongo aja liat mereka yang lagi pukul-pukul an. serasa lagi liat weightlifting fairy kim book jo. ituloh drakor yang ada nam joo hyuk-nya. Jimin suka banget liat itu be te we. Dia suka liat book jo yang tsundere nan kuat itu. Apalagi ada nam joo hyuk yang jadi joon hyung yang pacar-able banget. dududu~ andai dia sama aa yoon gitu. Nah, keterusan kan kalo tiap kali bahas drakor.

Oke, balik lagi...

Seokjin ngepout-in bibirnya sebel. Duh pengen banget disosor kayaknya orang satu ini. "udah ah, gue pulang ya. kasian namjoon udah nunggu. dada~" Jin senyum manis. manis banget. terus abis itu dia ngelambaiin tangannya gitu ke Ken. "Enchim, gue pulang ya. Dada~" Yang ini buat si enchim. Duh, mak-nya masih inget dia ternyata.

Dia ngusap sesuatu yang lagi mengalir deras.

Itu Ingusnya gaes. Dia pilek btw.

Mereka pergi deh, nyisain Jimin sama Ken disitu yang cengo, bingung mau ngapain. "Lu nggak pulang?" si Ken tanya, perhatian juga cecunguk satu ini. Dia kira si cecunguk bakalan ninggalin dia gitu aja.

"Ya pulanglah. Masa gue mau disini terus, dikira gue hantu sekolah apa?"

"Mirip sih."

"Syaland."

"Yuk pulang sama gue. Kalo lu nunggu bis, masih setengah jam lagi. Mending pulang sama gue." Eh? Kok Ken baik sih? Jimin tu berharapnya si Ken ini bakalan jadi orang yang jahat yang jadi orang ketiganya di hubungan emak dan bapaknya, nah terus dengan itu dia bisa meluncurkan rencananya untuk meningkatkan rasa kepekaan bapaknya terhadap mamak nya. Dia kompor-komporin deh bapaknya, terus dia bakal jadi #teamNamjoon dan #teambenciKen

Nah, tapi kalo kayak gini kan...

Ga tega dia mau jadi #teambenciKen.

"Naik apa?" Tanya si enchim takut-takut. Macan nya udah berubah jadi kucing sekarang.

Ken senyum. Manis banget. "Jalan kaki. Hehe."

"Bangcad." Balik lagi deh si enchim ke mode macan nya. Nah si Ken udah cekikikan aja daritadi gara-gara usahanya bikin kesel si enchim berhasil.

"Enggak.. enggak.. gue bercanda kok. Gue bawa motor. Kuy ah gece."

Hampir aja dia berkata halus

 ** _jutex._**

Pelukannya ga woles. Erat banget. Seokjin sekarang bahkan juga ndusel-ndusel in kepalanya di punggungnya Namjoon. Dia cekikikan dari tadi. Ga berhenti senyum-senyum kaya orang kesurupan.

"Kita mau kemana?" Akhirnya Seokjin ngomong setelah sepanjang perjalanan cekikikan kayak orang sinting.

"Pulang kan?" Kayaknua jutek emang sifat bawaan namjoon dari orok deh.

"Mampir ke kolam renang yuk."

"Hah? Kolam renang?" Namjoon secara kaget gitulah ya. Ya gimana ga kaget. Makhluk dibelakangnya rasa-rasanya ga normal.

Dimana mana kalo minta mampir itu ke starbak ato gak ke mall apa kemana gitu kek. Lah, ini...

Minta ke kolam renang gaes.

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Namjoon yang setengah teriak. Maklum, lagi dimotor.

"Mau nyapa kecebong peliharaan, kasian lama gue anggurin."

"Hah?" Tambah kaget dums dia. Ga cuma kaget aja, tapi tambah horor gara-gara apa yang diomongin Jin barusan. Yang bener aja nyapa kecebong peliharaan.

"Kalo mau ke kolam renang itu berarti gue mau renang Namjoon. Katanya lu pinter, gimana sih. Gitu aja masih nanya. Heran deh gue." Jin monyongin bibirnya sebel. Minta di civok emang uke satu ini.

Namjoon diem aja.

Duh, kayaknya ayangnya marah nih gara-gara dia bilang kek gitu.

 _lemah dd bang kl abang marah kek gitu -seokjin_

"Joon, lu marah ya?"

Diem aja pemirsa. Ga niat jawab.

"Joon." Sekali lagi, tapi kali ini agak ngegas. Sengaja. Biar tambah marah. Eh g.

"Hmm." Cuma ahem-ahem doang sih, tapi nadanya itulah gaes. Ga woles. Sama ngegasnya kaya motornya. "Tuhkan, jangan marah dong. Gue kan bercanda kali." Katanya dia sambil elus-elus anu-nya Namjoon.

Punggung maksudnya.

"Kolam renang yang mana?" Dia ga jawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Kalo lu gak mood mending pulang aja yuk." Atut Seokjin tu liat Namjoon yang kayak begini. "Kolam renang mana?" Udah. Kicep deh dia. Ga bisa bantah lagi kalo babang nya lagi kek gitu.

"Kolam renang yang di sauna. Lu tau kan?"

"Hm." Lagi gaes.

Baru aja dia seneng tadi gara-gara sikap Namjoon ke Ken. Dia ngerasa di posesif-in Namjoon. Lah, sekarang pa kabar dia yang dicuekin in?

Sabodo dia mah.

Akhirnya dia peluk Namjoon lagi. Kali ini lebih kenceng.

"Dunia! Gue sayang banget sama makhluk yang namanya Kim Namjoon." Teriak Seokjin. Udah ga peduli sama orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia teriak sekencang-kencengnya abis itu senyum bahagia terus peluk Namjoon lagi.

"Apaan sih lu?" Lah. Gini lagi kan.

Seokjin manyun lagi, abis itu "Dunia, gue sekarang dimarahin Namjoon. Tapi gue sayang banget sama dia. Gimana dong?" Teriaknya kenceng. Ga lupa dua tangannya ada di samping bibir. Ala-ala orang teriak.

 **brum,**

Dan akhirnya si babang Namjoon ngegas motornya makin kenceng. Walhasil Seokjin yang tadi teriak-teriak kudu pegangan dong biar ga jatoh. Jadi dia peluk Namjoon lagi, sambil ga lupa baca jampi-jampi biar selamat sampai tujuan.

 ** _jutex._**

Enchim di boncengin Ken be te we. Semoga aja aa Yoon ga marah. Ya walaupun dia sama aa Yoon ga ada hubungan apa-apa. Karena sekarang hubungan mereka masih ngestuck di situ situ aja.

"Lu ini temen apanya Jin sih, kok gue ga pernah tau ya?"

"Gue ini--

Temen tapi mesranya Jin. Makanya lu ga pernah tau."

"Hah?"

"Hahahaha." Syaland. Dia di kibulin lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Pengen banget bunuh makhluk syaland satu ini.

"Dasar kang tipu. Sebel tau gak gue sama lu tuh." Jimin pukul-pukul Ken ga berhenti.

"Duh, duh, berhenti dong. Sakit tau. Kalo kita kecelakaan gara-gara lu gimana?"

Enchim muter matanya, "Sabodo."

Dia ngebuang wajahnya abis itu, abis itu dia inget.

"Wei, rumah gue kelewat."

 **ckit...**

"Aw..." Dua duanya teriak. Bukan gara gara kecelakaan kok. Cuma kepala mereka saling tabrak menabrak aja. Makanya sakit.

"Bilang dong dari tadi." Si Ken agak kesel kayaknya.

"Ya maap."

Terus mereka puter balik deh. Dan akhirnya nyampe juga di rumah Enchim.

Pas Chim mau masuk rumah, eh si Ken manggil. Berhenti dong dia.

Abis itu si Ken jalan deketin si Enchim. Waduh, kok auranya ga enak gini yah?

Ken makin ngedeket. Dan jarak mereka cuma tinggal Senti aja. Gawat. Jangan jangan si Ken mau cium dia lagi? Duh, jangan dong. Aa Yoon aja belum icip, masa si borokokok satu ini mau nyomot gitu aja?

"Sante. Gue cuma mau bilang sesuatu." Katanya didepan muka enchim pas.

Hampir aja copot jantungnya.

Abis itu Ken ngedeketin bibirnya ke kuping nya enchim.

"Titt (sensor yah)"

Enchim buka matanya lebar-lebar abis itu. Kaget gaes. "Hah? Lu serius?" Abis itu si Ken ngangguk. "Udah ya, gue pulang dulu. Salken. Jangan jutek lagi ya ke gue. Gue ga jahat kok." Abis itu Ken menghilang bersama motornya.

Enchim cuma bisa cengo.

 ** _jutex._**

Mereka dari tadi udah di kolam renang. Udah menjelang maghrib gitu deh, tapi Seokjin masih aja betah ngambang kayak hubungannya dia sama Namjoon.

Lah, beda lagi sama Namjoon yang cuma duduk-duduk dipinggiran kolam renang sambil mainin kakinya di kolam renang sambil nyeruput es jeruknya. Jin yang liat ayangnya diem aja greget sebenernya.

Jadi dengan otak cerdasnya, dia akhirnya ambil kuda-kuda, sebelum akhirnya...

 **byur...**

Dia gak nyeburin Namjoon ke kolam kok. Dia cuma nyipratin air dengan tenaga super ke arah Namjoon.

Si Namjoon reflek kayak kaget dan mandang Seokjin dengan wajah yang agak marah. Sejujurnya Seokjin takut ngelihat-nya, berasa lihat macan ragunan mengaum. Tapi balik lagi ke prinsip awalnya.

Sabodo.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA." Dengan riang gembira dia ngetawain Namjoon yang lagi murka.

Tapi kayaknya si babang beneran marah deh. Buktinya dia ga senyum sama sekali. Dan justru sekarang ngeliatin Jin pake wajah sebel gitu.

 _duh, gue kudu ottoke? -seokjin_

Namjoon masih diem. Dan akhirnya lagi-lagi Seokjin yang kudu ambil inisiatip buat memperbaiki kisah kasih mereka berdua. Ea...

Dia akhirnya jalan ngedeketin Namjoon pake wajah khawatir gitu.

Si jablay mah, jago kalo soal beginian.

"Joon... gue-"

 **byur**

Wazem...

Dia kena prank ternyata gaes. Waktu dia jalan kemayu menuju mas Namjoon, tiba-tiba aja dia kena serangan air mendadak dari Namjoon.

"NAMJOON!" KARENA SEBEL DIA AKHIRNYA TARIK NAMJOON SAMPE NAMJOON JATOH KE KOLAM RENANG. NAH, MAMPUS KAN LU. SIAPA SURUH NGIBULIN SEOKJIN. duh, kebablasan kan capslocknya gara-gara sebel.

Namjoon natep dia tajem lagi. "Apa? Ga mempan tau. Nih rasain."

 **byur..**

Gantian. Si Jin lagi yang sekarang nyipratin Namjoon pake air gara-gara dia gemesh sama Namjoon yang tsundere gitu. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Namjoon bukannya bales malah ketawa. Terus abis itu Namjoon nyipartin Jin air lagi. Berasa syuting MV di obok-obok ini mah.

Abis itu terjadilah acara ciprat menyiprat antara Jin sama Namjoon. Dua-duanya bahagia banget. Sampe cekikikan gitu ketawanya. Mereka berdua ketawa bareng sambil ciprat-cipratan. Indah banget hari ini rasanya.

Tuhan, kalo ini mimpi, jangan biarin gue bangun.-Seokjin

Seokjin gak lagi ketawa ngakak. Dia sekarang cuma senyum terus mandangin Namjoon. Yah, walaupun ini ceritanya mereka masih ciprat-cipratan. Tapi rasanya waktu ini berjalan ala-ala slowmotion gitu. Seokjin ga berhenti senyum. Dia bahagia banget bisa liat Namjoon yang kayak gini. Ini pertamakalinya dalam hidupnya bisa liat Namjoon kayak gini. Namjoon yang ketawa. Namjoon yang bahagia. Namjoon yang gak jutex. Namjoon yang care.

Namjoon makin ngedeketin dia, ga lupa sambil ciprat-ciprat air. Tapi si Jin diam aja sambil senyum, persis kek orang kesetanan. Namjoon makin ngedeket aja dan Seokjin dengan tiba-tiba langsung nyosor aja.

Nyosor buat meluk Namjoon. Hening. Soalnya Namjoon kaget sama Jin yang tiba-tiba peluk dia gitu aja tanpa aba-aba. (kalo pake aba-aba kan ga suprise. Masa iya Seokjin bilang 'Namjoon gue peluk ya... satu... duaa... tigaaaa'. Yang ada dia di tinggal Namjoon pergi gara-gara dikira gak waras. )

Masih hening gara-gara namjoon cengo. namjoon bahkan ga sempet bereaksi apa-apa saking cengo-nya. dia bahkan ga bales pelukan Jin.

"Namjoon...

Makasih ya."

Diem dong mereka. Secara si Seokjin berhenti ngomong, nah Namjon nya masih bingung.

"Makasih buat semuanya. Makasih karena udah ngebuat gue bahagia. Makasih banget."

Namjoon diem. Dan Jin tahu banget kalo reaksinya Namjoon bakal kayak gini. Air matanya jatuh gitu aja. Tapi Namjoon gak tahu, soalnya mereka gak lagi tatep-tatepan. Sejujurnya sampe sekarang Jin masih mikir keras. Kenapa sifat Namjoon kayak gini. Namjoon itu keliatan gak peduli banget sama Seokjin kayak-kayak si Seokjin ini bukan gebetannya. Tapi di suatu kondisi, kadang dia bisa liat kalo Namjoon itu sayang sama dia. Cuma abis itu kayak ada yang ganjil dari Namjoon. Seokjin sendiri gak tahu apa yang bikin ganjil. Karena Namjoon sendiri gak pernah cerita apa-apa dan bahkan nolak kalo disuruh cerita.

Tali abis itu dia ngerasain anget di badannya. Namjoon peluk dia balik. Hampir aja dia ngira dia pipis dikolam renang, makanya anget.

Namjoon sekarang bahkan nenggelemin wajahnya di bahunya Jin. Nah, contohnya kayak gini nih. Namjoon keliatan sayang dia, tapi entah jangka beberapa jam atau menit dari kejadian ini, Namjoon bakalan aneh lagi.

Ganjil banget.

"Ke pinggiran yuk." Bisik Namjoon serak-serak basah di kuping Jin. Rasanya geli waktu Namjoon bisik kayak gitu. Belom lagi napas Namjoon yang kena leher Seokjin. Ugh.

Ya akhirnya mereka kepinggiran kolam. Ini kolam serasa milik berdua, soalnya ini agak malem gitudeh, ya siapa yang mau berenang malem-malem gini kalo nggak makhluk absurd semacem Seokjin.

Seokjin natep Namjoon yang lagi natep kolam. "Joon, lu gak pengen tau gitu kenapa gue ajak lu kesini?" Namjoon yang ngerasa terpanggil noleh dong ya.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Gue cuma pengen elu tau, kalo kolam renang itu tempat favorit gue."

"Lu atlit renang?"

"Ih, bukan!" Sebelkan dia jadinya. Padahal tadi suasananya udah bagus buat syuting film romance gituan. Sekarang ancur suasananya gara-gara pertanyaan innocent nya Namjoon.

"Lah, terus?"

"Mentang-mentang gue suka di kolam renang bukan berarti gue atlit renang juga kali."

Suasananya jadi khidmat lagi, kaya waktu upacara gituan, jadi Seokjin mulai ngomong lagi,

"Gue suka di kolam renang soalnya rasanya nyaman. Apalagi waktu airnya ngalir dan ngenain badan gue. Rasanya nyaman. Gue ngerasa lupa sama dunia gue yang rumit kalo udah ketemu air di kolam renang." Masih Namjoon liatin.

Dahi namjoon ngerut maksimal.

"Kenapa lu ngasih tau gue?"

Seokjin senyum, walau yang kali ini agak dipaksain dikit.

"Kita itu lagi terikat sebuah hubungan,joon. Dlam hubungan itu harus ada rasa percaya satu sama lain. Dan gue percaya sama lu. Jadi gue ceritain ini semua ke elu. Gue juga berharap lu lebih percaya sama gue. Soalnya dalam hubungan, kepercayaan itu bagaikan pondasi nya."

Mereka dari tadi pandang-pandangan.

Sampe akhirnya Jin selesai ngomong dan akhirnya Jin ngalihin tatepannya ke arah air kolam yang untungnya bening. Ga kuadh dia kalo terus natep namjoon. Sekarang aja udah dugeun dugeun, nah pa kabar kalo kelamaan. Bisa-bisa serangan jantung dia. Ga jadi co cwit-co cowit an dums kalo dia mati serangan jantung.

Dia ngambil napas dulu bentar, abis itu hempas...

"Tau nggak sih lu? selama ini gue tanya sama diri gue sendiri tentang lu. Gue tanya, lu ini sebenernya sayang nggak sih sama gue? Kalo lu sayang, kenapa lu nyuekkin gue dan keliatan risih tiap ada gue? Tapi kalo lu nggak sayang kenapa lu tetep pertahanin gue? Dan sometimes kelakuan lu ke gue itu manis banget. Gue masih bingung sampe sekarang." Sejujurnya pandangan dia kosong waktu natep ke air kolam. dia capek, tapi dia masih sayang. nah loh, gimana dong?

Seokjin sekarang ngeliat Namjoon yang dari tadi ngeliatin dia,

"Apa jangan-jangan-"

masih Namjoon liatin,

"gue ini bahan taruhan elu ya?" Mereka saling tatap sekarang. Suasana makin dingin aja. Ya wajar sih, inikan udah malem dan mereka baru aja nyebur kolam bebarengan.

Namjoon agak shock gitu waktu denger apa yang dibilang Seokjin barusan. Matanya belo dan kepalanya reflek kebelakang waktu denger itu.

"Jadi bener ya?" Seokjin nunduk abis itu. Dia nahan tangisannya yang rasanya udah lomba-lomba mau meluncur duluan. Jadi, selama ini hal yang mengganjal itu ini? Hal yang selama ini Namjoon sembunyiin dari dia? Jadi ini yang ngebuat Namjoon jutek sama dia?

OH, JADI INI?!!

JADI INI?!!

Dia makin nunduk, dan abis itu badannya geter gara-gara nangis. bahkan suara dia yang nahan tangis kedengeran banget.

Dan dugaan Seokjin didukung sama Namjoon yang diem aja.

Tapi Seokjin bisa denger kalo Namjoon lagi menghela napas kasar gitu.

"Tapi gapapa kok kalo emang gue barang taruhan lu. Asalkan kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi, dan lu jangan jutek lagi sama gue." Masih sesenggukan gitu dia ngomongnya, jadi ada beberapa kata yang kepotong tangisannya.

"Kalo taruhan gue buat mutusin lu gimana?"

 **deg.**

Heart attack ini mah! Atit euy.

Seokjin langsung reflek natep Namjoon dengan wajahnya berantakan banget.

Wajah dua-dua nya serius.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA."

Sampe akhirnya Namjoon senyum abis itu ketawa.

Ingin Seokjin berkata bangcad, tapi waktunya gak tepat buat ngomong halus.

"Siapa sih yang ngajarin elu mikir kayak sinetron gitu?" Namjoon masih aja ketawa, sementara itu Seokjin-nya malah diem aja. Iya, diem. Siapa yang nggak sebel?

Dia ngerasa dipermainin tau nggak?

"Lu bukan barang taruhan siapa-siapa kok. Lu itu pacar gue."

DEMIAPA!DEMIAPA! NAMJOON BILANG SEOKJIN PACARNYA BARUSAN!!!

Seokjin langsung diem dan berhenti nangis, dia linglung. Serius ini maksud-nya si babang apaan sih?

 **grep.**

Dipeganglah kedua sisi pipi Seokjin oleh mas Namjoon. Matanya Seokjin makin ngelebar.

"Gue jutek bukan karena gue ga sayang elu atau lu barang taruhan gue. sama sekali bukan. yang perlu lu inget cuma satu. gue sayang lu." Abis itu terjadilah adegan ciuman di dahi Seokjin. Abis itu Namjoon peluk Seokjin dan ngebawa kepala Seokjin ke bahunya.

"Jangan nangis lagi ya."

Jangan sampe ini cuma mimpi. Dia bener-bener nggak mau kalo ini cuma mimpi aja.

Seokjin ngelepasin pelukannya dia sama Namjoon, "Tapi besok jangan jutek ya sama gue kalo disekolah."

Namjoon senyum, abis itu dia meluk Seokjin lagi.

 **Tamat.**

 **eh, bersambung maksudnya...**

hihihi...

hi! mungkin ini chapter yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. atau enggak. I don't know...

jujur aku gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang. so, aku berharap ini bisa memuaskan kalian (ambigu jir)

Ini juga sekalian hadiah tahun baruan, yeay. (apasih lu)

Tenang, aku masih punya surprise di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Selamat menunggu dan aku harap kalian gak bosen sama ini ff.

Nah, kira-kira namjoon jutek kenapa ya?

 **Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah review, follow, favorit. Maaf aku gak bisa bales satu-satu. tapi pasti aku baca kok. dan beberapa saran dari kalian aku pake.** **terimakasih. :)**

 **Regards,** **- _gojex._**


	10. 10 : Hukuman

Halo! Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah mengapresiasi karya ini.

Nggak ada chuap chuap dibawah karena lagi ga pengen banyak bacod. Semoga aja suka chap ini. Udah gitu aja. Selamat membaca~

- ** _jutex_.**

"jansnaooqkendmalpwquebdnxoajsnznowjsndnxklakabsjxuuwoworndnxjospapaps"

Ini gue bukan typo kok, ini tuh bisik-bisik heboh ciwi jable yang lagi sirik ngeliatin Namjoon yang ga biasanya jalan berduaan bareng Jin. Gandengan lagi.

Gandengan! Gandengan!

Mana mereka sempet nangkep kalo Namjoon sempet senyum manis gitu ke Seokjin yang bikin mereka meleleh. Ya walaupun yang sebenernya di senyumin itu Jin. Tapi efeknya itu loh, sampe kemana-mana.

Tapi ga jarang beberapa dari mereka kaget liat tuh dua orang tiba-tiba jalan barengan. Ya, secara kemaren-kemaren aja si Namjoon waktu yang Laen bahas soal Jin jadi kesel gitu. Nah, sekarang ini aneh banget.

Biasanya Namjoon itu tipe paling gak mau kalo hubungannya di umbar-umbar terus diomongin. Tapi sekarang semuanya bener-bener harus liat!!!

Mereka jalan berdua bareng. Tangan Namjoon pegang tangan Jin. Mereka gandengan. Terus abis itu si Namjoon deketin wajahnya ke pipi Seokjin. Seisi jalanan yang liat mereka cuma bisa tahan napas. Duh, adegan dewasa. Mereka gak bisa liat kemesraan yang hqq.

Eh, tapi salah.

Namjoon cuma bisikin Jin doang kok. Tapi bisik-bisik nya itu loh, gausah pake senyum bisa nggak sih. Kalo kayak gini kan Namjoon keliatan ganteng banget. Bikin si ciwi-ciwi teriak histeris.

Nah, sementara para manusia bisik-bisik sibuk gibahin mereka, dua orang yang lagi gibahin justru sibuk bercandaan.

Serasa ga punya dosa.

"Kita diliatin." Awalnya Namjoon bisik ke Seokjin pake suara berat seberat barbel yang aduhai. Bikin telinga Seokjin geli-geli gimana gicu.

"Lu malu ya?" Seokjin balik bisikin Namjoon, abis itu ngeliatin Namjoon pake tatapan khawatir gitu.

Ya, Seokjin tahu sendiri kalo si Namjoon ini lagi keluar dari zona nyamannya. Gaya pacaran yang kayak gini tuh Seokjin yakin bukan gaya Namjoon banget.

Kalo kayak gini Seokjin ngerasa bersalah kan jadinya.

"Enggak kok. Cuma gue agak gak nyaman aja."

Tuh kan. Si babang Namjoon begini gegara dia.

"Ya udah, lepasin aja gandengan kita. Biar mereka gak bisik-bisik begitu. Tar lu duluan aja, nanti gue jalan di belakang lu." Yash, solusi terbaik. Dia ga tega sumpah. Rasa-rasanya dia jadi ngebebani Namjoon kalo kayak gini.

Namjoon diem sambil terus jalan. Sampe akhirnya Namjoon beneran ngelepasin gandengan mereka.

Sejujurnya Seokjin ngerasa ter-suck-it-i. Ya, seenggaknya ini jadi bukti kalo Namjoon itu sebenernya orang yang nggak mau berkorban. Dia lebih suka di zona nyamannya daripada mesti ribet-ribet menantang maut.

Hatinya tercep-tercep kayak luka yang ditaburi garam ples jeruk nipis. Mantap vroh!

Ga berapa lama abis itu dia ngerasa ada sesuatu di pinggangnya. Jangan bilang ini cicak ayo kadal yang jatoh ke badannya.

Geli.

Tapi akhirnya dia sadar itu bukan cicak ato kadal. Itu tangan makhluk Tuhan paling sekseh. Siapa lagi kalo bukan pacarnya tercuyung.

"Ga mau ah. Tar kalo gak gue jagain lu ilang lagi."

Duhduhdudhduhhhhhh

Demi apa. Mimpi apa Namjoon semalem. Kenapa makhluk batu ini tiba-tiba jadi makhluk berbulu yang halus nan menggelikan.

Namjoon ngomong gitu sambil ndeketin dia ke Jin pake tangannya. Duh, mesranya. Jin cuma bisa tahan napas waktu digituin. Jantungnya udah dugeun-dugeun aja dari tadi. Atit atinya entah gimana ilang gitu aja. Namjoon syaland emang. Dia kan makhluk yang lemah akan cinta Namjoon.

Mereka jalan terooosss dan mulai ga peduli sama makhluk-makhluk di sekitar mereka yang sayangnya sekarang lebih mirip kayak makhluk gaib daripada makhluk idup.

"Pipi lu merah tuh." Bangcad. Ini orang pinter banget sih bikin orang lain malu.

"Apa sih. Udah merah dari dulu juga." Ini namanya permainan tarik ulur gaes. Dimana elo kudu bersikap jual mahal ke doi, tapi kadang-kadang juga mesti merendahkan diri dikit biar doi ga nyerah.

Baru aja Namjoon mau bales, tapi suara ilahi tiba-tiba aja dateng. Tenang aja, ini bukan suara bel sekolah kok. Bukan juga mas Kris yang di episode-episode kemaren giginya memberi cahaya ilahi. Bukan.

Tapi ini,

"Babi kesayangan gue..." Lah, ini nih yang dimaksud suara ilahi. Suara orang yang tiba-tiba aja dateng seenak jidatnya terus rangkul-rangkul Jin gitu aja tanpa dosa.

Dan akhirnya gara-gara orang itu tangan Namjoon yang ada di pinggang Jin lepas gitu aja.

"Ih, dasar komodo. Ganggu gue aja sih lu. Sana..." Langsung bete deh si Jin liat makhluk di sebelahnya.

"Ga mau. Gue kangen tau sama lu. Unch, unch." Abis itu dia ngedusel gitu di lehernya Jin.

Kayaknya orang satu ini bener-bener perlu di bogem pake tangan cacing biar mampus. Seenggaknya gitu pikir nya si Jin.

Tangannya udah gerak-gerak pengen cepetan menjauhkan makhluk luck-nut satu itu dari badannya. Sayangnya dusel-an makhluk satu itu terlalu dekat kayak lem alteco.

"Sana ih, lu bau jamban. Hush hush."

"Tau aja gue abis setoran. Sorry ya, air dirumah tadi abis soalnya. Makanya gue ga cebok."

Gue ga cebok.

Ga cebok

GA CEBOK!

"Shit! KEN! Babi Lo!"

"Hahahahaha..."

Mereka sibuk bising gara-gara berantem. Sampe lupa kalo ada pihak yang dikacangin disini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan markonah, eh bukan. Mas Namjoon maksudnya. Mukanya udah sepet-sepet cem bulu ketek gue.

Ketekuk semua.

Ya secara disini sekarang dia ngerasa kayak pemeran figuran di film Indiaan. Ibarat kalo di film dilan, dia itu jadi motornya dilan yang cuma bisa diem liat dilan sama milea mesra mesraan. Fak.

"Gue duluan ya." Tuh kan. Ujung-ujungnya pasti ngambek ples dongkol. Namjoon itu orang yang ga bisa banget dikacangin. Dia itu harus selalu jadi prioritas utama. Seenggaknya gitu mottonya dia.

"Lah, Joon. Tunggu!" Larideh dia akhirnya ninggalin Ken yang gantian sebel dan berakhir ikut ngejar Jin. Ya, acara lovey-dovey kali ini berakhir jadi acara lomba lari agustusan.

Namjoon lari, Seokjin lari, Ken lari, dan Bam-Bam lari,

gara-gara diuber sama Abang tukang bakso mari mari sini aku mau beli.

Diuber gara-gara belom bayar bakso dan ternyata dia gak bawa uang. Mavantavap emang si cabe satu itu.

Jutex.

"Masuk kelas. Bel-nya udah bunyi." Nadanya bikin merinding. Jauh lebih nyeremin daripada film horor.

"Tapi Joon-"

"Masuk Kim Seok Jin!" Ini Namjoon apa guru BK sih?

Wajahnya cemberut dan akhirnya dia balik badan buat balik ke kelasnya.

Kali ini ga lupa sambil lari. Kalo aja ini film, waktu Seokjin lari pasti udah ada soundtrack mellow- mellow gitu, tapi sayang ini cuma ff receh low-budget.

"Namjoon, yang kamu lakukan ke saya itu jahat." Ken natep sinis Namjoon, abis itu balik badan terus lari ngikutin Jin.

Lah, ini yang tersakiti siapa yang ngomong sinis siapa?

Jutex.

"Jin ke kantin kuy."

"Pergi sana Lo! Muka Lo tuh kayak keju yang dimakan terus-terusan."

"Hah?"

"Bikin enek!"

Duh, sepet juga orang satu ini kalo ngambek.

"Chim, lu belom bilang ke babi ini ya?" Ken teriak ke enchim yang lagi sibuk nyalin pe er temen. Maklum, murid teladan. Telat datang pulang duluan.

"Duh, gue lupa Ken. Gue ketiduran semalem. Kasih tau gih." Yah, harusnya Ken inget kalo enchim itu makhluk ceroboh. Pe er aja ga inget, apalagi yang kek beginian.

Akhirnya Ken natep Jin bentaran.

"Jin, mau gue kasih tau sesuatu nggak?" Ken lagi-lagi ngebujuk. Tapi bujukan yang cem receh gituan mana mempan sih buat Seokjin yang lagi dongkol.

"Ga makasih. Pergi sana lu!"

Kecut.

"Ini menyangkut masa depan percintaan lu."

"Gue udah tau. Masa depan percintaan gue suram. Apalagi semenjak ada elu!" Lah, ujung-ujungnya dia lagi kan. Dimana-mana cowok selalu salah emang

Plak!

"Dengerin dulu blegeug!"

"Ih!"

Ga sempet protes Ken udah buruan bisikin dia.

"Hah? Maksud lu apa?" Jin natep Ken ga ngerti sekaligus sebel.

"Udah, yang penting sekarang lu coba minta maaf dulu aja ke Namjoon. Abis itu gue jelasin."

"Tapi-"

"Udah sono babi!"

"Ih gue bukan babi."

"Iya-iya kalo gitu bayi babi."

"Lah, apa bedanya?"

"Beda pokonya. Udah sana pergi. Keburu bel masuk."

Cepet-cepet deh si Ken ngedorong Jin buat pergi.

"Moga berhasil Mak!" Chim ga lupa nyemangatin walaupun tangannya lagi sibuk nyalin angka angka berhuruf. Holy shit.

Jutex.

"Loh, Jin. Ada apa kesini?"

"Iya, Jong. Gue mau nyari-"

"Pasti mau nyari Namjoon kan?" Ya, kayaknya semua orang tahu jelas deh soal hal kayak beginian. Jadi karena tebakan Jongin bener si kutukupret dapet satu set piring cantik dari Seokjin. Yeay! Eh g.

Seokjin ngangguk akhirnya. Ngangguk nya kali ini kalem. Biar keliatan alim didepan temen sekelasnya Namjoon dums.

"Iya. Ada nggak?"

"Ada kok. Tar ya gue panggilin." Seokjin cuma bisa manggut-manggut aja sambil ngeremes tangannya gugup.

"Joon! Di panggil nih!" Ga berapa lama dia denger suara Jongin teriak, "siapa?" Dan dia bisa denger suara lirih nan berat punya Namjoon ngejawab.

"Yang maha kuasa. Ehe."

"Bangsat!"

"Eh. Bukan-bukan. Liat aja sendiri. Nanti kalo gue kasi tau ga suprise namanya."

Ga berapa lama Namjoon udah didepannya dan agak kaget gitu. Dengan wajah yang jutex dan marah Namjoon udah mau pergi masuk lagi ke kelasnya

"Jangan pergi gitu aja dong, Joon!" Suara Seokjin lumayan kenceng, sampe buat kelas Namjoon yang awalnya gaduh jadi kicep. Dan Namjoon pun berhenti, "Kita ini punya masalah. Udah semestinya diselesein, bukan di anggurin terus diem-diem an kayak gini." Hampir aja dia nangis, tapi untungnya dia masih tahan. Sesuatu tentang Namjoon itu selalu berhasil buat dia senyum, ketawa, sedih,nangis, diem dengan secara tiba-tiba. Jiaaaah

Namjoon diem beberapa saat, "kita nggak ada masalah kok. Gue nggak nganggep ini masalah. Nggak ada yang perlu diselesein." Duh, gemes kan jadinya.

"Tapi gue nganggep ini masalah. Lu tiba-tiba kayak gini. Gue cuma bercanda sama Ken, itu salah ya?"

Hening. Hening. Hening.

"Lu kesini cuma buat itu doang?"

"Jangan anggep itu cuma doang kalo nyatanya lu sampe gini ke gue." Nancep rasanya.

Tapi Namjoon masih diem, ga ada reaksi samsek. Masih datar. Tampangnya juga masih nyebelin. Jin akhirnya buang napas keras-keras, untung bukan buang angin.

"Baru aja kemaren kita baikkan Joon, tapi kenapa sekarang kayak gini? Gue sedih ngeliatnya." Dia nunduk.

Tapi si Namjoon nya masih diem aja. Pengen di tonjok emang anak orang satu ini.

"Lu kenapa sih? Ngomong sesuatu dong Joon. Seenggaknya kasih tau gue kenapa lu jadi kayak gini. Gue ini bukan dukun, gue ga bakalan tau apa yang lu pikirin kalo lu ga bilang." Duh melerkan ingusnya.

Hening. Hening. Hening.

Orang-orang yang lewat juga ikut hening. Sebisa mungkin mereka mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara. Ya sayang aja rasanya ngancurin FTV gratisan.

Ga cuma orang-orang yang lewat aja sih sebenernya, para makhluk penghuni kelas Namjoon juga, mereka lagi shuut berjamaah. Sayang rasanya ngelewatin yang satu ini.

"Gue sayang sama lu." Seokjin ngomong pelan banget, tapi seenggaknya si Namjoon paling enggak masih bisa denger. Tapi Seokjin liat sendiri kalo Namjoon sempet muter bola matanya. Rasanya nyes.. tiba-tiba.

Wajahnya udah kucel banget gara-gara nahan buat enggak nangis. Belum minyak dan komedo membandel.

"Haha... Ga penting banget ya omongan gue." Dan dengan keadaan kayak gitu masih sempet aja nge-garing.

Tet... Tet...

Tuh kan udah bel masuk aja. Rasanya kayak syuting tapi di cut gara-gara ada kucing lewat.

"Gue duluan, Joon" pergi deh dia ninggalin si Namjoon yang waktu di tinggalin masih aja diem. Dalam keadaan ini kalo lu termasuk tipe calon emak-emak bacod lu bakal teriak dan bilang 'woi kejar!' tapi gue percaya kok lu semua tipe calon emak-emak yang kalem.

Udah jalan beberapa langkah tuh si Seokjin. Ga lupa pake tampang melas-melas nggak ikhlas.

Seokjin diem bentar terus tengok belakang buat liat Namjoon yang masih diem aja ditempat. Duh, mana adegan FTV yang sering dia liat? Ini kok Namjoon-nya diem aja sih?

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia pergi. Yah walaupun langkahnya terkesan keseret-seret gara-gara nggak ikhlas buat ninggalin si Namjoon.

Susah emang kalo si bocah satu ini di ajak maenan tarik ulur. Bawaannya pengen narik terus, ga salah sih kalo dulunya dia jadi juara satu lomba makan kerupuk se kecamatan.

Dengan berat hati si jable pergi. Ninggalin babang Namjoon kesayangannya yang ga ada reaksi. Suck-it rasanya.

"Gue pergi." Lagi. Dia pamit entah udah keberapa kalinya dia bilang kayak gini.

Rasanya perih-perih gimana gitu liat Namjoon yang kayak gini. Apalagi kalo inget kemaren malem mereka masih mesra-mesra an di kolam renang. Masa bahagia kayaknya emang nggak ada di kamus hidup Seokjin.

Satu helaan napas sampai akhirnya dia bener-bener yakin buat pergi. Yah, walaupun dibarengi sama air mata.

Tapi rasanya berat. Apalagi waktu dia ngerasain ada tangan kuat nan kekar yang lagi merangkap lehernya. Duh, apa lagi ini Ya Tuhan. Jangan bilang ini guru BK yang lagi patroli atau akang siomay atau siapapun itu.

"Maafin gue." Duh, suara berat nan laknat punya siapa ini yalord. Plis. Semoga Namjoon plis plis plis plis.

Seokjin akhirnya pegang tangan itu pelan-pelan terus abis itu balik badan buat liat siapa yang ngerangkul lehernya.

Ga lupa baca doa banyak kali biar lucky.

Plisss.plis.plis.

"Sruk... sruk... Sruk..." Itu ingus Seokjin btw.

"Namjoon~" syukur alhamdulilah itu emang si bapak Namjoon. Walhasil pelukan deh mereka berdua.

Ga lupa ditambah suara manja Seokjin yang kurbel.

Namjoon ga ngomong apa-apa, tapi dia langsung ngusap air mata Seokjin yang keleleran kemana-mana.

"Jangan marah lagi ya gue ga-"

"Ikut saya ke kantor yuk." Suara gaib siapa ini ya Tuhan.

Jutex

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa disaat bel masuk kalian justru mesra-mesraan di koridor kelas?" Kicep deh dua-duanya. Ga ada yang berani ngomong kalo udah didepan pria botak berkumis tebal yang ada didepan mereka. Siapa lagi kalo bukan guru BK kesayangan.

"Maaf pak." Yang pertama ngomong siapa lagi kalo bukan Namjoon. Kalo urusan beginian mah dia nomor satu. Lah, terus seokjin? Dia mati kicep.

"Yang saya butuhkan bukan maaf Namjoon, tapi keterangan dari kamu." Udah kayak Dora deh si bapak lama-lama.

"Tadi saya marahan pak sama Namjoon, terus saya ke kelasnya buat minta maaf. Tapi namanya juga nyelesein masalah pak pasti lama. Akhirnya bel deh dan pas waktu bel akhirnya kita baikkan dan berpelukkan hore." Dia nyahut sambil ngepalin tangan ke atas ala-ala orang waktu teriak MERDEKA!

Abis itu kicep lagi deh. Nunduk dia.

"Kalian itu udah gede. Udah semestinya tau waktu ..." Di skip karena masalah durasi.

"Untuk itu kalian dapat poin sebesar sepuluh dan detensi berupa membersihkan toilet sekolah sepulang sekolah. Di laksanakan ya. Nanti akan saya cek. Awas ya kalau sampai tidak dikerjakan , nanti bapak tambah hadiah buat kalian." Nadanya emang ramah ala-ala guru BK yang baik nan bersahabat, tapi hukumannya itu loh bro. Ga nahan.

"Sudah, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

Akhirnya dua-duanya keluar dengan perasaan canggung. Walau sebenernya cuma Seokjin yang canggung atau lebih tepatnya sungkan gara-gara ngebuat Namjoon ikutan masuk BK.

"G-gue duluan ya." Pamit Seokjin takut-takut.

Namjoon mandang dia datar, tapi abis itu senyum tipis. "Iya. Hati-hati ya." Duh ya lord. Kerasukan setan apa makhluk satu ini.

"E-eh. Iyaa. Duluan." Tangannya ngelanbai-lambai buat pamit. Pandangannya fokus ke Namjoon sampe ga sadar kalo di depannya ada tembok besar China. Walhasil,

Bruk

"Anjjjjj-"

"Eh-" Namjoon udah panik aja ngeliatnya, tapi Seokjin abis itu senyum dan bilang, "gue ga papa kok." Terus abis itu lari cepet-cepetan ke kelasnya gara-gara malu.

-jutex.

Srok srok srok

Tenang. Kali ini bukan suara ingusnya Seokjin. Ini suara sikatnya Namjoon yang lagi perang sama kerak di lantai. Holy shit emang.

Namjoon dari tadi keliatan bete. Wajahnya nggak bersahabat sama sekali. Dan bahkan cenderung keliatan kesel.

Seokjin ngeliatin Namjoon terus dari tadi. Secara dia ngerasa nggak tega gara-gara udah ngajak masuk Namjoon ke masalah per-BK-an. Tapi ya apa mau dikata, udah terlanjur. Ibarat kedelai nya Malika sekarang udah jadi kecap bangau.

"Capek ya Joon? Sini gue aja." Katanya sok menawarkan diri, padahal dia sendiri sebenernya udah pegel setengah mati gara-gara kerak membandel

"Nggak usah. Kerjain aja tugas lu." Nadanya judes pemirsa. Namjoon emang makhluk paling susah ditebak.

Akhirnya Seokjin nurut aja, secara dia juga capek. Akhirnya dia gosok terus itu kerak.

Boring juga lama-lama. Berjam-jam cuma ngeliatin kerak yang membandel itu rasanya kayak liat dosa sendiri.

Ya dasarnya Seokjin emang makhluk yang kagak bisa diem alhasil tumbuhlah satu ide dikepalanya. Dia ambil deh itu selang yang nganggur di pojokan. Terus dia nyalain keran airnya ke level maksimum.

"Joon, Joon, liat sini deh!"

Namjoon nengok dong ya, dia kira ada apaan, eh ternyata..

Zrossshhhhhh

"Ahahahahahahahhaha..."

Seokjin mainan air.

Namjoon diem aja sambil ngeliat bajunya yang basah.

UPS. Kayaknya rencana nya gagal deh. Namjoon-nya diem gitu nggak berkutik, nggak ketawa dan bahkan sekarang masang muka yang tambah sebel.

"D-duh, Sorry." Katanya abis ngeliat raut asem Namjoon.

Brak!

Dibanting itu sikat dan teman-temannya. Gawat. Namjoon kayaknya beneran marah. Gawat gawat gawat.

Namjoon jalan dengan wajah ngeri ke arah Seokjin. Abis itu ngambil selang air yang ada di tangan Seokjin secara kasar.

Abis itu...

Zrossshhhhhh...

"Kena!"

What the F-lower!!!

"Ahahahahahahahhaha." Namjoon ketawa abis itu dan gantian deh Seokjin yang cengo maks. Masih ga ngerti sama apa yang terjadi. Otaknya lagi slow respond btw.

Tapi abis itu dia sadar, "ih Namjoon!"

Terus dia ngerebut selang lagi dari Namjoon dan bales nyiram Namjoon pake air selang tadi.

Yaaaa

Jadilah mereka syuting videoklip diobok-obok sekarang bareng Joshua.

Siram sana siram sini. Ketawa sana ketawa sini. Peluk sana peluk sini, upsss...

saking asiknya sampe peluk-pelukan gitu sambil ketawa. Indahnya dunia.

Andai setiap harinya dunia seindah ini, pasti semua orang bosen.

Dan hukuman itu mereka tutup dengan pelukan yang indah.

Yeay the end!

Nggak kok!

Sekarang mereka ke halaman belakang sekolah dulu buat ngeringin baju yang basah sekaligus buat pacaran. Modus emang.

"Lu baru pertama kali kena hukuman kek gitu ya?"

Sambil meres bajunya yang basah dia nengok Seokjin.

"Iya. Kenapa emang?"

"Gapapa sih. Lucu aja liat wajah cemberut lu waktu nyikatin WC."

Namjoon diem aja.

"Maaf ya. Gara-gara gue, elu ikutan kena hukum." Katanya sambil nunduk bentar abis itu ngeliatin Namjoon yang cuma pake kutang doang, kutang cowok maksudnya.

"Selow aja kali. Gue juga seneng kok bisa dapet hukuman akhirnya."

"Hah?" Cengo dong dia gaes. Masak iya ada orang yang seneng dapet hukuman. Dia aja mati-matian menghindar, nah orang di depannya malah seneng dapet hukuman. Kan aneh gitu.

"Dari dulu sebenernya gue pengen tau rasanya dihukum kayak apa. Tapi daridulu gue ga berani dan males juga ribet-ribet bikin masalah cuma buat ngerasain gimana rasanya dihukum. Dan yah akhirnya berkat lu akhirnya sekarang gue ngerasain gimana rasanya dihukum." Curcol kan si Namjoon. Tumben-tumbenan ini orang kalo ngomong panjang. Biasanya kalo nggak pura-pura bloon ya pelit ngomong.

"Terus rasanya gimana emang?" Udah kaya reporter gosip aja dia sekarang.

"Dihukum nggak enak ternyata. Gue ga mau dihukum lagi." Syukur deh pacarnya masih normal, dia ternyata masih bisa bedain mana yang ena mana yang engga.

"Tapi gue seneng."

"Hah, kok seneng sih?"

Duh, Namjoon gajadi normal. Dia kudu eottokhae?

"Iya gue seneng."

Senyum deh si Namjoon sambil pelan-pelan make baju seragamnya yang udah kering.(cepet banget ya, maklum seoul lagi panas.)

"Soalnya dihukumnya bareng sama lu." Di tutuplah kata-kata itu dengan senyuman Namjoon yang menentramkan hati.

Duh. Diabetes. Diabetes. Diabetes.

Bersambung...


	11. Jutex 11 : Tanpa Nama

**Line** ~

Seokjin Kim

Joon. Besok jalan sama gue ya.

 _Read_

Dua menit. Lima belas menit. Setengah jam. Jin tiba-tiba parno. Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa nih sama Namjoon? Ya secara dia daritadi nge-line tapi cuma di read doang gitu.

Semakin kesini, semakin dia baikkan sama Namjoon, rasanya tiap hari tuh tambah mendebarkan. Bukan cuma gara-gara dia ser-ser an tiap ketemu Namjoon, tapi dia juga ser-ser an gara-gara tiap detiknya takut kehilangan Namjoon. Ceilaaaah. Nak jaman sekarang bhrow. Apa-apa pacar. Ye gak?

Sambil baca doa sebelum belajar dia akhirnya nge-line Namjoon lagi. Pasti pada bingungkan kenapa si Seokjin baca doa sebelum belajar dulu sebelum nge-line Namjoon. Jawabannya adalah karena dia ingin belajar bersabar. Krik.. krik...krik... krik...

Oke lanjut,

 **Seokjin Kim**

Bisa gak joon?

Yang sekarang malah belum di jawab. Ada apa sih sama Namjoon sebenernya? Sehari aja bisa nggak sih Namjoon nggak ngebuat Seokjin istirahat buat meriang,(merindukan kasih sayang maksudnya)

Seokjin gundah pemirsa. Jangan jangan Namjoon kumat lagi. Kumat jutex-nya ke Seokjin. Duh, dd kan atut bang.

Untuk mencari pencerahan hati, akhirnya Seokjin liat tausiyah mamah dedeh yang suka bilang 'jamaah oh jamaah'. tapi nggak jadi. Soalnya ternyata yang bilang 'jamaah oh jamaah' itu bukan mamah dedeh tapi tukang tausiyah tipi sebelah.

Akhirnya dia ambil hp lagi. Buka line buat ngechek balesan dari Namjoon sekalian buat nge line anak kesayangannya.

Tapi nihil. Yang ada cuma bc dari oa doang. Sama chat dari enchim tiga minggu yang lalu yang belom sempet dia bales.

 **Seokjin Kim**

Enchim ️

 _Read_

Ga berapa lama bunyilah hapenya. Udah pasti balesan dari enchim. Ibarat kalo di olshop enchim itu lagi mode fast respon

 **Jimin bukan Enchim**

Di read ya nama line gue.

 _Read_

 **Seokjin Kim**

Sorry elah. Ketutup cahaya ilahi gigi mas kris tadi, makanya tersamarkan.

 _Read_

Btw Chim

 _Read_

 **Jimin bukan Enchim.**

Hmm, pasti ada apa-apa nya nih.

 _Read_

 **Seokjin Kim**

Suka bener aja lu.

 _Read_

( _Bunuh tidak ya, bunuh tidak ya?-pjm_ )

Jadi gini chim,

 _Read_

Line gue

 _Read_

Cuma di read sama Namjoon

 _Read_

Dikamar Chim, si enchim lagi diem seribu bahasa. Tangannya masih pegang hp-nya erat-erat sambil melototin itu chat.

15 menit, akhirnya dia menyadari.

"Bangcad si emak. Ngechat gue susah-susah cuma mau bilang beginian? Apa dosa gue zeus sampe punya temen macem Seokjin?"

Dengan dongkol akhirnya dia ngejawab

 **Jimin bukan Enchim.**

Sabar ya mak.

 _Read_

Sementara di kamar Seokjin, si cantik nan bohai ini lagi mencak-mencak. Ya siapa yang engga mencak-mencak kalo dia nunggu balesan enchim selama lima belas menit lamanya dan taunya si enchim cuma bales 'sabar ya mak.' Taukalo jawabannya gitu mending dia gak usah tanya.

Seokjin sebel. Engga Namjoon, engga Jimin, enggak semua.

Akhirnya karena amarah sesaat dia mencet sebuah tombol di hpnya

 **Jimin bukan Enchim.**

 **Blokir**.

Di rumahnya enchim, si boncel satu ini lagi mau chat balik emaknya buat ngasih saran karena dia ngerasa bersalah. Tapi nih guys, waktu dia lagi coba nyari kontaknya Seokjin dahinya berkerut karena dahinya bukan charm yang anti kerut anti bocor charm body fit.

Terus dia nyari dikontaknya. Dikamar enchim dibikin tambah cengo. "Lah, ini kan mestinya gue yang marah. Kenapa gue yang diblokir, jing?"

Sabar chim.

Sementara itu, Seokjin yang lagi rebahan dikasur tersayang tiba-tiba kaget gara-gara notif line-nya yang kenceng naudzubillah. Karena mager, akhirnya dia main tebak-tebakan dulu di otaknya. Nebak yang ngeline dia ini Namjoon, Jimin, atau oa nggak penting.

Dan akhirnya setelah mikir lama dia nyimpulin kalo itu nggak mungkin si enchim. Karena jelas-jelas dia baru aja blokir itu anak ayam satu. Kalo Namjoon... iya nggak ya? Mau bilang iya tapi takut atit ati. Kalo oa line. Hmmm syudah biasa.

Tapi ga apa lah. Siapa tau dia dapet voucher gratisan panci dari oa line kesayangan.

But waktu dia buka itu line. Dia terkejod.

"Ini siapa?" Katanya sok-sok membatin ala-ala sinetron.

Dia baca dong ya itu username dan pesannya, tapi masih aja dia melotot bingung. Ampe-ampe itu bola mata bisa keluar kapan aja. Alay emang.

 **Tanpa Nama**

Masih inget gue?

 _Read_

Lah, makin bingung dong dia sama itu pesan. Ya masa iya dia tau gitu aja siapa si orang satu ini, secara nama aja tanpa nama. Duh, lelah dd bang.

 **Seokjin Kim**

Inget. Lu kemaren yang utang ke gue satu milyar kan. Hayo ngaku!!!! Kalo enggak gue telpon pemadam kebakaran!!!!

 _Read_

 **Tanpa Nama**

Jauhin Namjoon sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi.

 _Read_

Seokjin ngelihat ipon nya. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenernya makhluk medsos satu ini?

 **Seokjin Kim**

Lu siapa?

 _Read_

 _Siapa makhluk medsos satu ini Tuhan?-ksj_

 ** _Jutex_**.

"Enchim..."

Kayak biasa, Seokjin masuk kelas dengan riang gembira. Panggil sana sini, teriak sana sini, minta contekan sana sini dan seterusnya.

Tapi kali ini yang dia panggil diem aja serasa Cuma mendengar bisikan alam kubur.

"Hello, enchimmm!" Marah dong dia di cuekkin, secara dia orang yang paling gak bisa enggak diperhatiin.

"Maaf anda siapa ya?"

Lah, makin cengo dong dia. Makhluk bahlul didepannya malah sok-sok an kagak kenal, mana sok-sok an pake bahasa formal lagi. Seokjin diem. Ngeliat enchim dari atas sampe bawah. Wah, nampaknya ada yang berbeda kawand.

Dan waktu Seokjin nyadar dia tiba-tiba bikin suara 'hah' yang kenceng. Matanya membola, mulutnya kebuka, dua tangannya ada didepan mulut, udah ala-ala sinetron deh pokoknya. Terus abis itu ada suara batin yang kira-kira ngomong kayak gini 'jangan-jangan dia bukan enchim anakku. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah orang lain? Mungkin saja dia kembarannya enchim. Jadi, apakah-"

"Ngapa liatin gue kayak gitu?" Si Enchim sebel gaes.

"Kamu enchim."

"Bukan, aku bukan enchim." Lah, ini kenapa cara bicaranya berubah lagi?

Jangan-jangan enchim berkepribadian ganda lagi. Duh, makin khawatir kan Seokjin sebagai ibu.

"Lalu kamu siapa?"

"SUKIDJAN."

Dua-duanya nengok kebelakang, bukan ke enchim, karena emang yang sekarang lagi ngomong itu orang di belakang mereka dan bukannya enchim. "Awas kutukupret, ngehalang pahala orang mau tidur aja." Dan ternyata itu si babi, bobby maksudnya. Jalan dengan loyonya menuju meja belakang. Cuma satu tujuannya, buat tidur.

Seokjin yang males akhirnya malingin wajahnya ke Chimchim lagi, dan abis itu dia natep Enchim tajam. "Siapa kamu sebenarnya."

"Aku Park Jimin, bukan enchim. Pergi kau wahai makhluk tukang blokir."

"AAA ENCHIMM!" Reaksi yang sama sekali tak terduga. Gimana bisa oarng yang ceritanya lagi elo sindir sekarang justru meluk elo erad-erad. Dunia udah sinting kayaknya, atau emang Cuma Seokjin yang sinting.

"Duh, gue udah takut aja, gue kira lu beneran bukan enchim anak gue..."

"Gue emang bukan lagi enchim anak lu semenjak elu blokir gue."

"Loh, jangan marah dong chim. Itu yang mencet tombol si odeng waktu lagi lari-larian di atas hape gue."

Enchim melirik iba, terus abis itu nanya, "Seriusan si odeng yang mencet?"

"Engga. Hehehe..."

 _Jauhkanlah aku dari makhluk terkutuk ini Ya Tuhan.-pjm_

 ** _Jutex_**

Seokjin lagi syibuk mukbang makanan kantin sama si enchim. Ini ceritanya mereka abis tasayakuran soalnya udah baikkan dan ga blokir-blokiran lagi. Ututututuuuu

Seokjin sendiri pesen baso segerobak, enchim yang ga mau kalah pesen batagor se mamang yang jualan. Waktu mulutnya lagi bolo-bolo ala tina toon gara-gara makan bakso tiba-tiba iponnya teriak LINE!

"Uhuk-uhuk..."

Keselek deh Seokjin gara-gara kaget. Abis itu dengan segera ngambil kuah bakso yang ada di depannya buat diminum. Tapi apesnya kuah baksonya panas dan akhirnya

Buahhhh-

Kesembur deh itu bakso dan kuahnya, kececer-cecer dilantai, duh sayangnya, padahal kalo di total itu bakso dapet seporsi.

"Ih emak jorok. Wek." Ini nih tipe anak durhaka. Enggak malah nolongin, eh malah mencela.

Abis minum air yang beneran dengan baek-baek akhirnya diambil deh itu ipon dan mulai ngeliat siapa pengirim pesan tersangka yang udah bikin dia keselek ampe hampir mati.

Jimin ngeliatin Seokjin yang ekspresinya berubah seratus persen gara-gara ngebaca line yang udah bikin dia keselek.

"Mak, lu kenapa?"

Jin ngegeleng pelan-pelan, tapi pandangannya kosong dan masih ngeliatin layar hapenya terus.

"Mak?"

Ga ada jawaban.

"Line dari siapa mak?"

Dengan pandangan kosong dia nengok ke Jimin, sebelum ngomong dia nelen ludah dulu, Jimin sendiri enggak tau apa arti dari nelen ludah itu tapi asumsinya berkata bahwa mungkin Seokjin masih keselek.

"Chim."

"Apa mak?"

"Kalo suatu hari nanti ada apa-apa, bantuin gue ya."

"Hah?"

 _Ini emak gue kenapa?-pjm_

 ** _Jutex_**.

"Gue besok tanggal 5 ada lomba debat, lu liat ya."

Diem.

Diem.

Diem.

Diem.

"Jin?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Jin?" Sekali lagi.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"SEOKJIN!"

Kalo aja ini bam-bam dia pasti udah latah sambil nyebut segala nama hewan dikebun binatang, sayangnya ini Seokjin yang lagi kerasukan.

"Eh, apa Joon?"

"Lu dengerin gue nggak?"

"Eh, anu, duh-"

"Kalo enggak merhatiin bilang aja, nggak usah cari-cari alasan nggak penting." Nyes. Duh, bodo bodo bodo bodo! Seokjin bodo. Bisa-bisanya dia nelantarin Namjoon gitu aja setelah sekarang Namjoon mulai ngelunak ke dia. Omayaa!

"Sorry Joon, gue bener-beber nggak fokus tadi. Maafin gue ya." Seokjin pegang lengan berotot nya Namjoon. Elus-elus, siapa tau takluk. Tapi ternyata gaada efek.

Namjoon sebel. Wajahnya udah cem kancut yang lungset. Dan Seokjin gak bisa apa-apa kalo udah gini.

"Maafin gue. Gue lagi banyak pikiran belakangan ini, makanya gue enggak fokus gitu. Maafin gue ya. Jangan marah dong Joon. Gue ga maksud gitu sumpah." Sambil ngejelasin, matanya udah berkaca-kaca aja. Antara sedih-sedih kecut dan pengen nangis. Huks.

Namjoon ngebuang napas bentar sebelum akhirnya dia malingin wajahnya dari Seokjin. Nah, ntabz good choice. Atit rasanya bang.

"Namjoon jangan marah ya sama gue." Namjoon belum jawab dan dia masih dengan santainya ngehela napas buat di hembuskan perlahan-lahan.

"Gue besok tanggal 5 ada lomba debat. Gue pengen lu ikut liat." Dengan datarnya dia jawab. Tapi bahkan Seokjin tahu kalo diantara kedataran itu ada nada jengkel ples sebel.

Waktu denger itu Seokjin kaget dan itu ngebuat perasaan bersalahnya makin gede aja.

Seokjin dengan segera meluk si Namjoon erad-erad.

"Namjoon, maafin gue karena enggak dengerin hal sepenting ini."

Namjoon masih diem aja, tapi nggak beberapa lama kemudian Namjoon bales meluk Seokjin dan ga lupa satu tangannya ada di rambut duta shampoo Seokjin, ngelus-ngelus rambutnya Seokjin.

Gitu juga janggut Namjoon yang sekarang ada diatas pucuk kepala Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri udah bener-bener masuk ke dalem pelukan babangnya.

Namjoon ngelus lagi rambut Seokjin, tapi kali ini dibarengi sama ciuman dipuncak kepala Seokjin. Duh udah cem novel terbitan wattpad aja ini dua orang.

"Jangan gitu lagi ya lain kali."

Duh nyaman nyaman nyaman.

Baper baper baper~

Sambil malu malu kodok Seokjin ngangguk-angguk.

"Besok lombanya dimana?"

"Di gedung dinas pendidikan."

"Oh." Seokjin manggut-manggut sok ngerti.

Si Seokjin ngelepasin pelukannya sama Namjoon, dia diem buat natep Namjoon. Dia narik napas sebentar, "Joon gue-" Dia gigit bibirnya ragu-ragu. Dan alis Namjoon keangkat gara-gara itu. "Apa?"

Seokjin geleng-geleng, "Nggak, nggak jadi." Namjoon tambah bingung sekaligus sebel dari wajahnya, "Apa?"

"Nggak kok, nggak jadi, nggak usah di pikir. Nggak penting juga lagian." Dia senyum maksa. Agak sungkan gitu ke namjoon. Ya secara selama ini baru pertama kali ini Namjoon kayak gini ke dia. Tiba-tiba rasanya aneh. Biasanya Seokjin yang bakal ceriwis cerita soal ini itu ke Namjoon, tapi sekarang dia tiba-tiba jadi makhluk pasif nan bloon dihadapan namjoon, walau sebenernya dia daridulu jadi makhluk bloon didepan namjoon.

"Apa?" Udah ketiga kalinya Namjoon ngucapin kata ini dengan nada yang berbeda-beda. Awalnya alus, terus yang kedua mengandung kejengkelan, nah yang sekarang ini malah bikin ser-ser an. Soalnya nada nya Namjoon nada-nada orang yang lagi marah besar. Gawadh.

Seokjin memejamkan mata bentar, terus menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ga lupa berdoa biar lantjar.

"Gue dapet line aneh dari Anonymous." Namjoon bingung, Seokjin narik napas lagi.

"Emang ada yang nggak suka sama hubungan kita ya, Joon?" Matanya Seokjin kali ini innocent banget. Jernih dan bening, tapi ada kesedihan di dalemnya.

Namjoon diem dan natep Seokjin dalem-dalem dan rasa-rasanya pandangannya kayak kesedot ke dalem mata Seokjin, tapi abis itu dia mutus pandangannya dan malingin wajah. "Lu bisa buat banyak orang suka sama lu, tapi lu gak bakalan bisa buat semua orang suka sama lu. Gitukan hidup ini? Sebaik apapun lu rasanya bakalan tetep aja ada yang nggak suka sama lu." Namjoon ngomong sambil natep kosong gelas es teh di depannya.

Seokjin milih diem. Karena dia bener-bener masih engga ngerti sapa apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Rasanya...

Ada yang ganjal, tapi bahkan dia sendiri enggak tau apa itu.

 ** _Jutex_**.

Seokjin pegang iponnya sambil agak ngelamun. Dia dapet line lagi dari si anonymous btw. Dan pesannya ngebuat Seokjin tambah enggak ngerti.

 **Tanpa Nama**

Menurut lo gimana jadinya kalo barang yang seharusnya jadi punya orang lain lu ambil?

 _Read_

Seokjin diem ditempatnya sambil ngeliatin hapenya pake tatapan kosong.

 **Seokjin Kim**

Siapa yg gue ambil?

 _Read_

Seokjin nunggu lama buat dapetin balesan dari si tanpa nama, berulangkali pikirannya sibuk nebak-nebak siapa sih si anonymous ini dan apa latar belakangnya si orang ini sampe sering neror seokjin kek gini.

 **Tanpa Nama**

Gw gak butuh pertanyaan. Gw butuh jawaban.

 _Read_

 **Seokjin Kim**

Kl gw bakal sebel knp emg?

 _Read_

 **Tanpa Nama**

Nah bagus lu ngerti.

 _Read_

Seokjin diem sambil natep hapenya. Ga lama abis itu,

"Jin"

Seokjin nengok dengan cepat, ga lupa dengan gugup nyembunyiin hapenya dari hadapan orang didepannya. "Iya Joon?"

"Ada apa tadi?" Namjoon nanya curiga sambil ngelirik hape yang disembunyiin sama Jin. Jin yang tau kemana arah pandang namjoon langsung agak gelagapan, tapi akhirnya dengan tenang dia ngejawab, "Cuma spam ga penting kok."

Namjoon ngangguk ngerti sambil bilang "Oh" terus abis itu dia ngajak pulang Jin.

 ** _Jutex_**.

 **Tanpa Nama**

Kebahagiaanmu itu terkadang menjadi penderitaan bagi orang lain.

 _Read_

Tersenyumlah, berbahagialah, tapi suatu saat ketika giliranmu akan datang, maka nikmatilah tangisanmu.

 _Read_

"Shit!"

Brak!

Di banting hapenya ke kasur, abis itu Seokjin agak ngerang frustasi dan mulai jambaki rambutnya sendiri. Dia bener-bener frustasi sama teror si Tanpa Nama satu ini. Udah hampir seminggu-an ini dia terus-terusan dikirimin kata-kata macem ini. Awalnya dia nyoba engga nggubris, tapi kayaknya makin kesini si orang satu ini bener-bener nggak bisa didiemin gitu aja. Kata-katanya yang awalnya informal lama kelamaan juga makin formal. Makin tersirat dan Seokjin makin engga ngerti.

 **Seokjin Kim**

Apa mau lu sebenernya?

 _Read_

Seokjin nunggu.

 **Tanpa Nama**

Jauhin Namjoon.

 _Read_

 _Ada apa sebenernya sama semua ini?-ksj_

 ** _Jutex_**.

Seokjin senyum sana senyum sini, matanya mulai jelalatan buat cari sang pujaan hati. Sampe,

"Bapak dimana mak?" Enchim anak bontot kesayangannya mulai kayak dora. Tanya sana tanya sini.

Btw mereka lagi ada di gedung dinas pendidikan nich guys. Secara pacarnya anak pinter pasti perginya ke tempat beginian. Duh, terharu jadinya.

Di ruangan itu Seokjin udah liat beberapa orang yang lagi sibuk ngobrol sana-sini, ribet ini itu, lari sana situ. Dan diantara kerumunan itu dia lagi nyoba nyari orang dengan jas warna maroon, almamater sekolahnya.

Lomba ini ceritanya ngebolehin tiap perwakilan sekolahnya buat bawa suporter yang teriak yeyeye lalala, tapi ceritanya Seokjin ini suporter yang di khusus kan. Ceilahhh... ga lupa dia ajak anaknya tersayang setelah sebelumnya cakar-cakaran dulu gara-gara masalah enchim ngungkap-ngungkap lagi persoalan blokir memblokir line.

"Di jonggol, Chim."

"Yeu, dikira gue anak sinetron."

Seokjin diem sambil masih tengok kanan kiri, sampe akhirnya dia nemuin Namjoon yang lagi sibuk diskusi sama temennya yang lain.

"Itu Chim bapak lo."

"Mana mana?"

"Itu tuh." Kata Seokjin sambil nunjuk Namjoon yang duduk sambil keliatan diskusi di meja sebrang sana. Lomba belum dimulai, tapi Namjoon dan kawan-kawan sedari tadi terus diskusi tentang ini itu. Sampe akhirnya tatepan dia sama Namjoon ketemu. Dia senyum ke Namjoon ga lupa sambil ngelambaiin tangan penuh semangat ke Namjoon.

Namjoon ngelihat Seokjin agak lama dan temen-temen Namjoon pun gitu, sampe akhirnya Namjoon berhenti natep Seokjin dan milih buat ngelanjutin ngomong sama temen-temennya.

Nyes emang rasanya, tapi rasa-rasanya dapet perlakuan yang kayak gini dari Namjoon gak akan bikin dia kaget, karena mau gimanapun kayaknya itu udah sifat Namjoon yang asli. Seokjin nyoba buat maklum aja sama Namjoon yang model begitu, tapi si enchim kayaknya enggak.

"Kok Namjoon gitu sih mak."

"Sibuk kali chim, makanya kayak gitu." Susah emang ya kalo mau jelasin hal kayak beginian buat anak dibawah umur. Ingin berdusta tapi takut dosa, ingin jujur tapi takut hancur. Ciaaa puitis amat.

Akhirnya lomba dimulai, dan kebetulan tim sekolah mereka dapet giliran pertama. Lawan mereka bisa dibilang enteng buat kali ini, dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai gantian ngeluarin argumen sampe akhirnya waktunya Namjoon. Pengennya sih dia nyuporterin Namjoon ala-ala tim cheers. Tapi suasananya sepertinya kurang mendukung. Ya kali dia teriak-teriak give me a give me b waktu yang lain pada kicep.

Malu dong yah.

Namjoon maju dan mulai ngomong dengan lancar nan luwes tanpa suatu beban apapun, hal ini kadang ngebuat Seokjin bingung. Gimana bisa orang yang didepannya kerjaannya Cuma diem dan jawab ya atau tidak kalau lagi didepan umum jadi kayak burung beo yang belom dapet jatah makan harian.

Di situ Namjoon keliatan keren banget aura berkharisma nya bener-bener keliatan. Kalo ibarat cerita wattpad, Namjoon itu udah kayak si bad boy sekolah yang badung tapi pinter dan sialannya lagi anak kepala yayasan. Untung aja ini bukan cerita wattpad, tapi cerita gue.

Beberapa sesi udah selesai. Dan Namjoon udah selesai daritadi sebenernya, Cuma ya gitu Namjoon. Dia sibuk sama dunianya sampe engga inget sama siapa yang dia suruh kemari buat nyuporterin sampe mulutnya Seokjin berbusa.

Seokjin Cuma bisa kalem aja. Kalau ibarat kata ngehitz beberapa bulan lalu sih, 'aku mah apa atuh'. Seokjin selalu suka ambil sisi positif dari manapun. Contohnya aja kayak sekarang ini, walaupun pait di kacangin Namjoon kek gini, tapi ambil sisi positifnya, yakni Seokjin jadi bisa bolos pelajaran Pak Kyuhyun lagi-lagi gara-gara dapet dispen buat jadi suporter. Ahayyy

Tapi reaksi yang berbanding balik terjadi sama Enchim yang keliatannya lagi dongkol setengah mati gara-gara emaknya dianggurin gitu aja sama bapaknya. Sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orangtua (ceilahh) membela orangtua itu wajib, supaya tidak ada keretakan dalam berumah tangga. Kan dia engga mau jadi anak broken home.

Tapi waktu dia lagi melototin Namjoon dengan tatapan membunuh suara gaib datang menyapa telinganya, "Jimin." Duh, orang mana ini yang nyebut namanya semerdu dan sehalus ini? Nengok deh dia.

Ini tuh,

Ini tuh,

Kenikmatan duniawi yang nggak bisa disiasiakan.

Di depannya ada mas Yoongi yang lagi senyum pake senyum gusi nan kotak.

"Eh, anu, mas Yoongi. Ada apa?"

"Engga Cuma lagi pengen nonton aja kok Chim." Esemlehe. Ini mas batu bisa jadi gembel juga ternyata.

Si Enchim cengingisan aja kek orang kesetanan.

Mas Yoongipun begitu.

Jadi ceritanya gini gaes, abis kejadian kemaren itu Mas Yoongi minta maap ke enchim gara-gara insiden di kantin waktu lalu, terus si aa kesayangannya Jimin itu ngaku kalo dia sebenernya dari dulu suka sama Jimin, Cuma ya gitu, dia kagak tau kalo enchim sama Jimin itu makhluk sejenis. Makanya dari dulu Mas Yoongi kalo diapa-apain enggak peka. Lha wong dia sukanya Jimin nah yang ngechat, ngirim surat, ngirim hadiah namanya enchim semua. Ya mana tau mas Yoongi.

Gara-gara itu akhirnya si Enchim ganti nama sosmednya jadi "Jimin bukan Enchim." Biar Aa Yoon-nya engga salah paham lagi.

Dan gara-gara insiden itu mereka jadi deket dehhhh. Hurrayyyy.

Ya seenggaknya akhirnya keinginannya Jimin buat bisa co cwit-co cwit an kayak mamak bapaknya terwujud.

"Nanti jalan yuk Chim."

"Jimin aja mas, katanya nggak kebiasaan manggil aku enchim."

"Mau aku biasain j-cim."

"Lah, kenapa emangnya mas?"

"Soalnya-

Panggilan itu terasa spesial buat aku."

CIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Taik emang dua orang ini. Dengan tanpa dosanya lovey dovey dihadapan Seokjin yang lagi haus kasih sayang. Seokjin Cuma bisa kipas-kipas wajahnya aja sambil banyal-banyak nyebut. Nyebut kata kasar masih dalam batas wajar.

"Ah, mas Yoongi bisa aja." Kata enchim sambil nabok aa Yoon keras-keras. Dalem hati mas Yoongi nyebut. Yang kali ini bener-bener nyebut. Ya secara sebagai anggota rohis harus dong mas Yoongi bertindak-tanduk yang baik. Alahemm.

"Perhatian-perhatian..."

Gara-gara suara dari speaker ruangan itu akhirnya mereka berhenti berbuat maksiat dihadapan Seokjin.

Ini final bro. Dan gak kaget sih kalo Namjoon ada disana sama tim-tim sekolahnya. Ga lupa tim lawan juga yang udah keliatan sangar luar biasa.

Kayaknya dari aroma-aromanya bakalan ada pertarungan sengit.

Lombanya dimulai dan Seokjin ga bisa berhenti buat nyebut. Bukan kata kasar masih batas wajar kok yang disebut. Dia berdoa, moga-moga aja cem-cem an kesayangannya dia kuat menghadapi cobaan dunia ini.

Tim lawan mulai ngelempar argumen, terus gantian Tim Sekolah Namjoon juga mulai ngeluarin argumen. Keliatan banget kalo tim lawan itu tim yang berat banget. Namjoon keliatan beberapa kali ngebuang napas buat ngilangin gugup ples stress. Akhirnya waktunya Namjoon buat narik kesimpulan sekaligus ngebales argumen lawan. Dia maju ke meja didepannya dia yang ada microphonennya. Dia nunduk sebentar terus abis itu ngedongak buat ngeliat atas, dan pas waktu itu tatepan namjoon sama jin ketemu. Jin yang ngeliat Namjoon agak stress akhirnya nyoba ngasih senyuman terbaiknya ke Namjoon, ga lupa gesture tangannya yang ngebentuk gesture nyemangatin sambil bilang "Semangat ya."

Namjoon liat Seokjin, abis itu dia senyum dan ngebuang napas. Dia masih ngeliat Seokjin,

Tapi tiba-tiba-

Srett

Seokjin ilang gitu aja di tarik seseorang dari kerumunan. Namjoon secara refleks ikut ngebola kaget dan bingung ngeliat Seokjin ditarik gitu aja sama orang yang pake baju item-item ples maskeran item. Misterius banget. Dan orang itu gak mungkin orang biasa kalo caranya narik Seokjin pake bekap mulutnya Seokjin.

Namjoon bingung, lampu didepannya udah nyala hijau, artinya waktunya dia ngomong sekarang. Tapi ngeliat Seokjin yang ditarik gitu aja sama orang nggak dikenal ngebuat Namjoon gak bisa diem gitu aja rasanya. Dan gobloknya disitu ada Jimin yang masih nggak sadar kalo Seokjin yang ada disampingnya sekarang ilang.

"Namjoon!"

Temen-temennya pada bisik-bisik gara-gara gregetan karena Namjoon nggak ngomong-ngomong padahal waktu udah jalan sekitar semenitan.

Namjoon bimbang

Persoalan kali ini nggak segampang soal kalkulus yang dia kerjain, atau semudah limit yang jadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Ini soal pilihan hidup, mana yang lo pilih, itu yang lo dapet. Masing-masing punya konsekuensi sendiri,

Dan Namjoon bakal ngambil pilihan itu sekarang juga.

 **Bersambung**.

Duh It's been a while yaaaa

Kayaknya lama banget aku engga update. Btw terimakasih atas dukungannya. Makasih buat yg udh review,follow, fav


	12. 12 : Accident

**_Jutex_**.

Semua yang ada di gedung itu diem seketika. Sibuk doa dalem hati soalnya Namjoon daritadi cuma diem aja dan engga ngomong-ngomong padahal waktunya udah jalan. Bisa-bisa dia kena diskualifikasi kalo gini.

Namjoon masih natep ke arah Jin yang ilang. Sampe akhirnya dia narik napas dalem. Dia ambil microphone pelunas hutang di depannya.

Dengan mantab akhirnya dia megang itu mic. Untung engga mic drop, joged dong entar seisi gedung diknas.

Semuanya keliatan penasaran sama Namjoon. Dan goblognya lagi Jimin baru nyadar kalo emaknya engga ada disebelahnya. Duh, uda kaya orang ilang aja dia. Homina homina homina.

"Maaf, tapi saya baru saja melihat adegan penculikan. Di sebelah sana tepatnya teman saya diseret secara paksa oleh seseorang. Jadi saya mohon dengan sangat untuk menjeda sementara acara ini. Karena ada hal yang benar-benar urgent didepan kita." Tiba-tiba itu gedung yang awalnya sepi jadi rame seketika tanpa perlu bakar gedung kayak recom nya temen gue kalo gue lagi bilang 'sepi'.

Juri-juri yang ada didepan Namjoon refleks langsung ngehadep kebelakang buat ngeliat arah yang ditunjuk sama Namjoon.

"Iya bener pak. Emak saya ilang!" Tebak ini siapa?

Siapa lagi emang yang suka teriak-teriak kagak tau malu kalo engga si cimol bantet.

"Eh, temen saya maksudnya pak." Dia nge-ralat. Secara abis dia ngomong kalo yang ilang emaknya orang-orang pada langsung bingung gicu.

Abis liat belakang akhirnya para juri dengan serempak pada ngumpulin kepalanya buat diskusi.

"Hsjwoosnxpajdnxnakpapsnxn"

Kira-kira diskusinya kayak gitu lah.

Kalo gue jelentrehin tar yang ada ini ff jadi berjudul 'diskusi juri lomba debat' dan engga jadi ff 'jutex' lagi. Emang mau lo?

Tapi sebelum si juri mutusin buat ngambil keputusan apa, Namjoon udah lari duluan. Kalang kabut kayak orang kebelet eeq.

Dia coba ngikuti arah langkahnya si penculik. Dia tengok kanan dan tengok kiri, tapi ga ada apa-apa. Dia udah ngos-ngos an banget. Udah capek kalo mau lari lagi. Tapi dia bahkan engga nemuin si penculik berbaju item.

"Apa-apaan sih lo?"

Namjoon nengok ke arah suara. Dia ngeliat Seokjin di sana. Matanya ngebola langsung. Itu orang yang baju item tadi, dia lagi nyeret Seokjin dan keliatan banget kali Seokjin kesakitan dan maksa coba ngelepasin cengkraman orang itu di tangannya.

Tapi Namjoon ga mau gegabah dulu. Ibarat pilm eksyen nih, dia lagi cari timing yang tepat buat beraksi.

Namjoon ga bisa denger jelasnya kayak gimana, soalnya jelas banget kalo jarak jadi penghalang mereka sekarang. Jiah, udah kayak ldr aja.

Tapi rasa-rasanya kalo nunggu timing yang tepat keburu Seokjinnya digondol deh. Jadi akhirnya Namjoon segera terbang menuju ke TKP.

Bugh.

Namjoon nonjok itu manusia berhoodie hitam. Ngebuat si manusia hoodie kaget engga ketulungan sampe-sampe langsung jatoh gara gara satu pukulan mautnya Namjoon.

"Siapa lu? Apa mau lu?" Dengan tegas nan berwibawa Namjoon mulai ngintograsi cowok berhoodie yang ternyata juga bermasker, jadi dia ga bisa tau siapa cowok ini sebenernya.

Cowok itu bangun dan masih natep Namjoon. Dari gerak geriknya si cowo ini keliatan lagi waspada gitu. Di ngeliat Namjoon terus dan waktu Namjoon ngedeket mau ngasih bogem lagi si cowok berhoodie ini tiba-tiba lari kalang kabut dan mulai ngejauh dari Namjoon.

Namjoon gak tinggal diem aja, dia nggak bisa biarin si cecunguk satu itu pergi gitu aja tanpa pertanggung jawaban. Jadi dia ngejar itu cecunguk sekuat yang dia bisa. Ga lupa diikuti Seokjin sama beberapa orang yang ternyata adalah penonton debat tadi.

Namjoon terus lari sampe akhirnya satu tangannya berhasil ngegaet baju si cowok berhoodie item, walhasil jatohlah si cowok ini gara-gara gerakan tiba-tiba Namjoon.

Namjoon tanpa babibu langsung balikkin badan si hoodie item terus siap siap mau ngebuka maskernya. "Siapa sih lu?" Katanya sambil nyoba buka itu masker dengan susah payah gara-gara si hoodie yang nggak mau diem dan terus-terusan nyoba buat ngelawan.

Puk. Tangannya udah megang itu masker. Tinggal ditarik aja biar wajah si hoodie keliatan.

"Awaas!" Seokjin teriak sebelum Namjoon berhasil ngebuka maskernya si hoodie, tapi Namjoon ga mau usahanya sia-sia, jadi akhirnya dia enggak peduliin teriakan Seokjin dan ngebuka masker si hoodie item.

Puk. Maskernya si hoodie item lepas. Namjoon dibuat shock. Si hoodie ini adalah makhluk yang engga pernah Namjoon duga bakal ada diposisi ini.

"NAMJOON!" Tapi waktu Namjoon buat ngamatin si hoodie nggak bertahan lama, karena dia kali ini jatuh barengan sama orang dibelakangnya yang juga jatuh setelah ada bunyi 'buk' yang nggak ketulungan kerasnya.

Waktu itulah si cowok hoodie lari. Barengan sama temennya lagi yang berhoodie item yang ternyata jadi kartu as nya dia buat kabur.

Namjoon jatuh gara-gara orang diatas badannya jatuh.

"Argh!" Dia tau bener ini suara siapa. Siapa lagi kalo bukan orang yang daritadi manggil namanya waktu dia lagi tonjok-tonjokkan sama cowok berhoodie item. Orang itu Seokjin. Yang Namjoon enggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba jatoh dan teriak kesakitan. Tapi Namjoon tau pasti kalo Seokjin lagi enggak dalam keadaan baik-baik aja. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi waktu dia berusaha ngelepas maskernya si hoodie item.

Seokjin udah guling-guling dan enggak lagi nimpa Namjoon. Namjoon bangun dan ngeliat apa yang terjadi sama Seokjin.

Dia nelen ludah kasar. "Seokjin, astaga!" Di hadapannya Seokjin udah tergeletak nggak berdaya dengan kepala sama tangan yang berdarah luar biasa.

"Sakit, Joon." Dia ngerintih sambil nangis. Matanya terus merem dan bibirnya terus-terusan dia gigit gara-gara nahan sakit. Sumpah, Namjoon ga tega. Seokjin yang ada didepannya kali ini bener-bener Seokjin yang perlu dilindungi.

Namjoon ngejongkok didepan Seokjin yang ngerintih daritadi. Cepet-cepet deh Namjoon ngeluarin hp-nya dan ngetik angka '119'

"Tolong, teman saya terluka parah. Kepalanya pendarahan karena dipukul benda keras. Saya sekarang ada di taman gedung dinas pendidikan."

"Seokjin!" Yang lain mulai berdatangan, nggak ketinggalan Jimin yang udah kayak komando pasukkan 'dukung Namjoon'

Yang lain udah mulai gerumbelin Seokjin buat ngeliat. Dan keadaan makin sumpek aja jadinya. Namjoon ga tahan. Seokjin butuh udara buat hidup, dia harus ambil keputusan secepetnya.

"MINGGIR! Tolong kalian semua minggir. Seokjin butuh oksigen. Jangan disini!" Dia mulai teriak-teriak cem orang kesetanan. Mulai dorongin orang-orang buat mundur ngejauh.

Dan tiba-tiba aja ada orang nyelonong masuk waktu yang lainnya pada mundur buat kasi jarak. "Misi, gue anggota PMR. Gue bisa bantu temen lu mungkin." Dan tanpa nunggu aba-aba boleh dari Namjoon orang itu udah nyelonong gitu aja dan ngedeketin Seokjin buat ngechek keadaannya Seokjin. Mulai dari periksa denyut nadi di tangan sampe leher sama periksa napas.

"Berapa lama lagi ambulan nya dateng?" Orang itu ngeliat Namjoon sambil terus ngecheck keadaan Seokjin.

"Petugasnya bilang sekitar 10 menit an lagi."

"Astaga." Orang itu keliatan frustasi, sementara Seokjin sekarang megap-megap gak beraturan gara-gara shock pasca kejadian tadi. Ini keadaan darurat sejujurnya. Karena Seokjin lagi pendarahan ditambah dia sekarang kena shock karena kejadian tadi yang akhirnya berdampak sama pernapasan dia.

Tahap ABC udah dilakuin sama dia, dan Seokjin masih bener-bener sekarat sekarang.

Jadi akhirnya dia mutusin buat ngelakuin CPR kompresi dada buat Seokjin biar sirkulasi darahnya lancar.

Tangannya udah mulai neken-neken dada Seokjin. Naik turun tapi keliatannya Seokjin belum terlalu bereaksi sama CPR kompresi dada ini.

Orang itu bingung. Seharusnya untuk paket lengkapnya sih CPR ini harus pake CPR mouth-to-mouth juga, tapi dia bahkan nggak sepengalaman itu buat ngasih CPR mouth-to-mouth. Salah salah nanti dia malah nyebabin akibat fatal ke orang satu ini.

Dia masih terus ngelakuin kompresi dada ke Seokjin. Dia berhentiin kompresi dadanya dan mulai ngeliat Seokjin dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah.

Dia tahu orang didepannya ini udah nggak sadarkan diri gara-gara kebanyakan ngeluarin darah dan sialnya lagi ambulan pertolongan enggak dateng-dateng walaupun Seokjin nyatanya sekarang ada diambang batas hidup sama mati.

Dia harus ambil pilihan. Dan dia ngebuletin tekatnya untuk akhirnya ngasih CPR mouth to mouth ke orang dihadapannya.

Dia udah mulai ngedeket ke orang yang dia tahu namanya Seokjin. Dia yakin. Tapi keyakinannya terhalang waktu seseorang tiba-tiba aja nyahut, "mau apa lu?" Itu orang yang tadi ngusir semua orang buat ngejauhin Seokjin.

"Ngasih CPR."

"Tapi nggak bibir ke bibir juga kan?"

"Ini perlu buat memperlancar pernapasan dia."

"Itu metode lama. Ga guna. Lu ini sebenernya beneran PMR nggak sih?" Namjoon udah nyolot aja, ga lupa satu tangannya pangsung narik kerah baju orang yang tadi mau ngebantuin Seokjin.

"Tapi itu efektif kalo berhasil dan prosedurnya bener." Orang itu ga mau kalah nyolot.

"Lah iya kalo bener, lah elo kan cuma PMR emang tau mana CPR yang bener mana yang nggak, ha?" Namjoon makin nyolot. Suasana yang awalnya udah keruh sekarang jadi buthek gara-gara dua makhluk listrik ini berantem.

Mereka pada ngerasa pendiriannya bener, dan sebab itulah dua-duanya enggak mau ngalah karena ngerasa opininya paling bener.

"Gue emang cuma P-"

Wiu wiu wiu wiu-

Ambulannya akhirnya dateng dan mereka akhirnya berhenti bertengkar karena ada hal penting lain yang harus mereka urus. Yaitu, Seokjin.

 ** _Jutex_**.

Namjoon duduk diem diruangan tunggu, ditemenin sama Jimin, Pak Guru-nya, sama orang yang tadi mau bantuin Jin.

Orang itu sebelahan sama Namjoon. Mereka semua nunduk sambil doa supaya yang lagi didalem dikasih kelancaran. Tapi disela keheningan itu Namjoon ngerasa ada suasana yang agak enggak enak antara dia sama makhluk disebelahnya.

Jadi akhirnya, "maafin gue ya."

Ini Namjoon duluan yang bilang. Dia anti gengsi-gengsi club kalo masalah ginian. Kalo dia ngerasa bersalah ya dia minta maaf.

"Gue juga salah kok. Gue tau kalo CPR mouth-to-mouth emang sekarang nggak lagi dipakai karena nggak terlalu membantu. Tapi gue tau CPR mouth-to-mouth itu bakal berhasil kalo prosedurnya bener, dan gue cuma pengen nyelametin temen lu aja."

Namjoon ngebuang napas kasar terus akhirnya mulai natep orang disebelahnya. "Ya, makasih ya." Katanya antara ikhlas nggak ikhlas, tapi tetep ikhlas kok akhirnya.

Orang itu ngulurin tangannya ke Namjoon, ngebuat postur ala-ala orang mau jabatan tangan. Namjoon natep irang disebelahnya rada bingung, tapi akhirnya setelah pikirannya diskusi dia ngejabat balik tangan orang itu.

"Chanyeol."

"Ha?" Namjoon dibuat bingung sama orang disebelahnya.

"Nama gue Chanyeol."

"Oh" mulai deh Namjoon ngangguk-angguk sok ngerti sambil ngejabat tangan irang yang namanya Chanyeol tadi.

Sebagai gantinya dia juga mau bales kasih tau nama dia ke orang itu, tapi sebelum dia sempet ngejawab si Chanyeol udah jawab duluan,

"Namjoon kan?"

"Lah, kok lu tau?" Kerutan didahinya nambah. Bukan karena tua kok. Tapi gara-gara kebingungan.

"Tadi gue liat debat lu."

"Oh." Sekali lagi Namjoon bilang 'oh'

"Gue dari SMA sebelah. Yang tadi debat sama lu." Kata si Chanyeol lagi. Dia mulai beramah tamah sama Namjoon dan mulai cerita ini itu. Ya, untuk ukuran cowok, dia ini easy going banget.

"Oh." Tiga kali Namjoon bilang 'oh'. Kalau aja ini quiz di tivi tivi Namjoon pasti udah dapet piring cantik.

"Seokjin dimana?"

Tiba-tiba aja seorang ibu-ibu dateng dengan penampilan super acak-acakan dan napas yang nggak beraturan. Dua-duanya sibuk nebak siapa orang dihadapan mereka sekarang. "Seokjinnya ada didalam tante. Masih operasi kecil." Kali ini si bantet yang akhirnya ngejawab pertanyaan si ibu-ibu yang Namjoon kira-kira pasti ibunya Seokjin.

"Gimana keadaannya?" Ibu-ibu ini keliatan panik banget, dan Namjoon jadi ngerasa bersalah kalo inget kejadian tadi. Ya, secara nggak langsungkan emang Namjoon yang ngebuat Seokjin jadi sekarat.

"Keadaan Seokjin-"

"Mana Seokjin?" Sekarang gantian, yang dateng bapak-bapak. Wajahnya tegang banget, dan aura-aura item serasa muncul disekitarnya.

"Seokjin didalem, om." Lagi-lagi si Jimin yang ngejawab.

"Kenapa bisa sih Seokjin kayak gini?" Bapaknya Seokjin udah mulai frustasi aja. Rambutnya diacak-acak terus ditarik-tarik ala orang frustasi. Ga lupa sambil eururong-eururong pelan karena beliau masih nyadar kalo ini rumah sakit.

Keadaan tenang sementara, sampe akhirnya bapaknya Seokjin ngelihat istrinya sendiri dengan tatapan yang menyelidik. "Ini semua gara-gara kamu kan? Kamu yang ngebuat Seokjin kayak gini!" Seruangan tunggu jadi pada diem semua gara-gara perkataan Bapaknya Seokjin, dan beberapa dari mereka juga natep agak nggak percaya ke bapak sama ibunya Seokjin.

"Kamu nggak ngurus Seokjin dengan baik. Kamu selalu ninggalin Seokjin kan? Liat! Gara-gara kamu Seokjin jadi kayak gini. Dia harus masuk UGD karena luka parah. Dan itu karena kamu nggak pernah ngawasin dia, kan." Suasana makin tegang. Bapaknya Seokjin udah mulai nyolot marah, ga lupa jari telunjuknya nunjuk-nunjuk ke ibunya Seokjin. Kayak nyoba nyalahin wanita satu itu.

"Kok aku? Kamu yang seharusnya disalahin. Selama ini kamu nggak pernah nafkahin aku sama Seokjin. Aku jadi harus kerja keras dan ninggalin Seokjin. Semua ini salah kamu, bukan salah aku." Ibunya nggak mau ngalah. Nadanya mulai ninggi dan jari telunjuknya ngebales tudingan bapaknya Seokjin.

Semua yang ada disitu diem. Terutama Jimin yang agak kaget liat kejadian didepannya. Sebelumnya bapak ibunya Seokjin nggak pernah begini. Sebelumnya mereka baik-baik aja, yah walaupun baik-baik ajanya kayaknya udah 2 tahun lalu. Soalnya satu tahu belakangan ini Jimin emang jarang liat orangtua Seokjin dirumah, dan dia cuma bilang kalo orangtuanya sekarang dua-dua nya kerja. So, dia ga mikir apa-apa dong. Dia kira emang orangtuanya cuma kerja biasa. Eh, taunya bom nuklir lagi terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan dia.

Dan sebelnya Jimin lagi, kenapa Seokjin gak pernah cerita soal ini ke dia. Selama ini dia pasti cerita semua hal ke Jimin. Mulai dari masalah besar sampe masalah paling sepele.

Jimin natep prihatin ke kedua orangtua Seokjin yang lagi berantem. Hal yang sama juga dilakuin sama Namjoon, Chanyeol, sama Pak Guru nya Seokjin.

"Tante, Om." Akhirnya keduanya diem waktu Jimin mulai angkat bicara. Dua-duanya ngeliat Jimin yang sekarang lagi berdiri sambil nunduk. Agak takut gitu.

"Jangan berantem lagi ya, Seokjin pasti sedih kalo liat mama sama papa nya berantem kayak gini." Kepalanya udah ngedongak buat liat orangtuanya Seokjin, tapi abis itu dia nunduk lagi gara gara takut.

"Ya Tuhan!" Ibunya nyebut sambil nutupin mukanya pake kedua tangan terus abis itu mulai nyender ke tembok dan merosot perlahan-lahan.

"Seokjin anakku." Sebutnya miris.

"Oh iya, om."

Bapaknya Seokjin natep Namjoon yang baru aja manggil dia. "Ya?"

"Tadi perawatnya bilang kalo orangtuanya Seokjin udah dateng disuruh ke ruangan dokter buat tanda tangan persetujuan tindak operasi."

Bapaknya Seokjin ngangguk ngerti dan abis itu bilang terimakasih sebelum akhirnya pergi ke ruang dokter yang dimaksud sama Namjoon.

Chanyeol ngeliat prihatin ke ibunya Seokjin sekarang. Ibunya Seokjin masih nangis dan nyebut-nyebut nama Seokjin terus. Chanyeol ngerasa ga tega ngelihatnya, walaupun dia sebenernya bukan siapa-siapa disini, tapi ngeliat keadaan kayak gini tu bikin miris.

"Tante, tante duduk sini dulu aja." Chanyeol mulai nawarin ibunya Seokjin sambil ikut jongkok biar kesannya sopan.

Ibunya Seokjin masih nggak jawab dan terus terusan nangis manggil nama Seokjin, "Tante sekarang duduk yah. Seokjin nggak bakal sembuh kalo tante nangis terus. Seokjin butuhnya tante nyupport dia." Ibunya akhirnya ngedongak buat liat Chanyeol, terus abis itu ngangguk setuju buat duduk di tempat duduknya Chanyeol.

Ibunya Seokjin udah nggak senangis tadi, tapi masih kedengeran kalo sesengukan gitu. Namjoon yang juga nggak tega akhirnya buru-buru pergi dulu, "chim, gue pergi bentar ya." Si enchim cuma ngangguk iya in aja dan habis itu Namjoon pergi. Dan ga berapa lama dia balik lagi, si enchim bingung dan mulai mikir kalo ada yang ketinggalan mungkin. Tapi ternyata enggak. Dugaannya salah. Namjoon jongkok ke ibunya Seokjin dan mulai nenangin ibunya Seokjin, terus abis itu dia ngasih air mineral ke ibunya Seokjin.

Duh, si enchim jadi liat adegan romantis antara mertua dan menantu deh.

 ** _Jutex_**.

"Seokjin baik-baik saja. Hanya saja terjadi benturan yang keras pada kepala bagian depannya. Hal ini menyebabkan terjadinya pendarahan di kepalanya. Tapi kami sudah mengatasinya dengan operasi. Tapi kemungkinan pasca operasi Seokjin akan sering mengalami gejala pusing dan sakit kepala, juga mungkin akan terjadi penurunan kemampuan pada otaknya."

Semua yang ada diruangan diem. Ga bisa mikir jernih abis si dokter jelasin kasus Seokjin.

Semuanya ada diruangan itu, orangtua Seokjin sengaja ngajak mereka semua buat masuk. Biar pada ngerti keadaannya Seokjin dan harapannya sih bisa jagain Seokjin kalo ada apa-apa.

Tapi yang ada mereka semua tambah cengo. Namjoon, Chanyeol yang belum pulang, pak guru, sama Jimin semuanya cengo. Agak ga percaya ples khawatir. Efeknya dalem banget ke Seokjin. Sampe-sampe bisa ada penurunan kemampuan otak. Mereka semua diem dan masih dengerin si dokter jelasin a-z tentang kasus Seokjin dan apa aja yang harus dihindari sama Seokjin. Si dokter ga lupa bilang kalo Seokjin mesti sering-sering check up supaya bisa pulih dan nggak memperparah keadaannya.

Mereka semua udah keluar dari ruangan dan pergi ke ruang tunggu lagi. Di sana yang lain pada duduk, kecuali bapak sama ibunya Seokjin yang masih berdiri dengan wajah yang kacau.

"Permisi Tuan Seokjin sudah bisa dijenguk, tapi mohon untuk tidak membuat keributan dan masuk secara bergantian." Perawat yang keluar dari ruangan itu tiba-tiba dateng ke mereka terus mulai ngomong kalo Seokjin boleh dijenguk dan bla-bla-bla.

Kata perawatnya masuknya maksimal tiga orang. Akhirnya yang masuk duluan bapak sama ibunya Seokjin ditambah pak guru.

Agak lama-

Dan tiga orang yang lagi nunggu diluar lagi sibuk sama pikirannya masing-masing.

Sampe akhirnya Namjoon mulai buka suara, "lu kok belum pulang sih, Chan." Yang disebut namanya nengok.

"Ah, gue ya-

Ga apa sih. Gue penasaran aja sama temen lu. Secara ini pertama kalinya gue dapet masalah penanganan kecelakaan yang seserius ini. Gue mau mastiin aja temen lu ga apa-apa."

Namjoon manggut-manggut.

"Tapi kalo lu mau pulang ga apa kok. Udah ada gue sama Namjoon juga bokap nyokapnya Seokjin." Kali ini Jimin yang nawarin, tapi Chanyeol masih nolak. Kayaknya dia ini tipe-tipe makhluk kepo ga berkesudahan.

Ga berapa lama akhirnya bapak ibu sama pak guru keluar.

Gantian deh Namjoon, enchim, sama Chanyeol yang masuk.

Di ranjang itu Seokjin rebahan ga berdaya. Kepalanya full sama perban. Juga pergelangan tangannya yang ternyata juga patah gara-gara nyoba ngelindungi kepalanya.

Di ranjang itu Seokjin tidur. Damai banget, sampe rasa-rasanya kedatengan ketiga orang itu malah bikin ganggu daripada bikin haru.

Enchim mulai senggol-senggol Namjoon, "pak, keluar yuk. Kasian dia lagi tidur. Orang sakit ga boleh diganggu tidurnya. Tar ga sembuh-sembuh lagi." Ini si enchim bisik-bisik keras. Ga guna bisik-bisiknya.

Namjoon ngeliat Seokjin bentar, abis itu ngeliat si enchim. "Yaudah hayuk chim. Gue takut ganggu juga."

"Jangan pergi. Gue engga tidur kok." Samar-samar suara serak itu tiba-tiba memasuki gendang telinga mereka. Agak kaget waktu denger, tapi abis itu mereka langsung ngeliat ke arah ranjangnya Seokjin dan mereka nemu Seokjin yang ngebuka matanya sambil senyum.

Homina. Homina. Kenapa orang sakit masih bisa semempesona ini sih?

Yah, walaupun wajahnya agak pucet gitu, tapi rasa-rasanya ga ngehalangin pesona makhluk satu itu.

Mereka jalan ngedeketin Seokjin. "Emak." Panggil enchim manja. Dia tu ga kuwad liat emaknya kayak gini. Tapi sebagai anak dia mah kudu syetrong biar bisa melindungi emaknya. Jiaaah.

"Jelek banget sih muka lu." Nah ini, udah sekarat masih aja sempet ngehina orang.

Tapi enchim sih selow. Soalnya dia tau si emak ini cuma pengen bercanda supaya dia engga sedih dan cemberut lagi kek gini.

Jadi dia cuma manyun kiyut biar emaknya engga khawatir lagi.

"Ih, emak mah, suka gitu sama enchim."

Seokjin ketawa dikit.

Tapi abis itu pandangannya beralih ke satu tiang listrik yang engga pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Orang itu senyum ke dia. "Hai."

Kerutan kerutan mulai muncul didahinya Seokjin waktu si tiang listri nyapa dia. Bingung dong dia. Siapa lagi orang yang muncul waktu dia lagi sekarat kek gini. Mana bajunya putih-putih lagi. Dia kan jadi mikir kalo mungkin aja si tiang listrik ini adalah malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

"Nama gue Chanyeol."

Jin natep enchim. Nyoba minta keterangan soal siapa makhluk dihadapannya yang lagi sok akrab ini.

Abis itu enchim ngehela napas, "dia yang nolongin lu tadi waktu sekarat. Anggota PMR SMA sebelah."

Abis itu dia manggut-manggut terus senyum balik ke orang yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Chanyeol.

"Lu gak inget gue ya?"

Seokjin ngangkat satu alisnya engga ngerti, sementara Namjoon sama enchim sibuk ngeliatin si Chanyeol ini.

"Hah?" Seokjin bingung.

"Festival kuliner di sekolah gue. Lu dateng kan? Waktu itu lu beli odeng di stand gue, terus waktu gue lagi motong-motong tangan gue kena piasu terus berdarah, nah waktu itu lu yang ngasih hansaplast ke gue." Chanyeol mulai cerita panjang lebar.

Seokjin coba nginget-nginget. Dan Namjoon sama enchim lagi merhatiin Seokjin baik-baik.

"Oh, lu yang freelance DJ itu kan?"

"Nah itu lu inget."

Muka Namjoon sama enchim agak kecut gitu. Sampe-sampe dia suudzon dengan mikir 'ini sebenernya Seokjin sakit nggak sih? Kok girang gitu kalo ngomong sama chanyeol.'

Dan begitupun Namjoon yang agak gak enak tatepannya. Ya wajar aja, daritadi yang diajak ngomong cuma enchim sama si chanyeol. Lah dia dianggurin.

Mereka sibuk cerita, dan Namjoon keliatan agak jengah.

"Seokjin, cepet sembuh ya."

Sampe akhirnya acara cerita-cerita antara Seokjin sama Chanyeol berhenti tiba-tiba.

Mampus. Seokjin lupa sama pacar sensitif nya.

- _duh, babang gue. Ksj_

- _lah, kok dia langsung kicep? Pcy_

 _-mampus. Perang dunia ke sepuluh segera dimulai. Pjm_

 _ **Bersambung**..._

 _ **Aloha.**_

 _ **Duh, lama bgt ya kayaknya aku update ini. Sorry banget ya. But, i hope u like it.**_

 _ **Di chap ini aku sengaja menghilangkan humornya dikit. Soalnya kayaknya kurang ngena kalo aku tambahin humor.**_

 _ **Yah, ini aja ya.**_

 _ **Makasih atas respect nya.**_

 _ **Terimakasih sekali udah mau baca cerita absurd ini. Ahaha.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **-Gojex**_


	13. 13 : Menangis

RnR first juseyo

 ** _Jutex_**.

"Jin, kok lu baru dateng sih? Gue udah nungguin elu sejam lebih disini! Untung tadi gue telfon elu, kalo enggak lu pasti masih dirumah kan?" Si enchim udah uring-uringan. Mukanya udah kusut cem kancut. Bibirnya udah monyong bersenti-senti, dan tangannya sedekap macem bapak-bapak yang mergokin anak ceweknya pulang malem dianterin sama cowok.

"Duh, maaf ya chim. Gue bener-beneran lupa. Sumpah. Maaf ya, gue lupa banget sumpah." Seokjin mukanya udah kusut banget. Keringetan dimana-mana dan berantakan. Ga lupa dua tangannya yang lagi megang buku-buku supertebel yang keliatannya berat banget.

Wajah Jimin masih kusut aja,

"Gimana tugasnya?" Jin nyoba nanyain Jimin gitu, nadanya sih nada-nada ala orang ngerasa bersalah.

Dan Jimin sekarang justru ngasih tatepan super enggak enak waktu Jin baru aja nyelesain kalimatnya. "Ya lu kira gimana? Liat aja yang laen udah cabut, berarti tugasnya udah kelar." Ga lupa nge-gas dia ngomongnya, biar sensasi marahnya lebih terasa.

Jin makin nunduk aja. Dia masih berdiri, belum ada niatan duduk, soalnya tar takut dibilang nggak sopan sama si enchim. Udah dateng telat, nggak ngerjain tugas, nggak sopan lagi.

"Maaf ya, gue akhir-akhir ini sering lupa parah. Jadi gue lupa kalo kita ada janji kerja kelompok bareng."

Jimin diem abis itu. Dan dalem hatinya dia mulai bilang 'jimin goblog. Goblog. Bodo banget sih elo!' Terus abis itu mulai ngeliat Seokjin pake tatepan yang beda sama tatepan sebelumnya. Tatepannya melembut dan badannya yang agak tegang sekarang jadi agak rileks.

"Yudah, duduk dulu aja kali. Ga apa. Oh ya, mau pesen apa mak?" Jimin udah senyum lagi ke Seokjin, dan pandangannya agak ngelembut gitu.

"Nggak ah, nggak usah, tar ngerepotin. Tapi ini serius tugasnya udah selesai semua?" Seokjin kayak masih ngerasa bersalah gitu, jadi dia masih terus-terusan tanya soal tugas kerja kelompoknya.

Jimin senyum, "iya, udah selesai kok."

"Gue gimana? Gue kan nggak ikut ngerjain."

Jimin ngambil napas, "udah, itumah gampang."

Terus tiba-tiba aja hening diantara dua makhluk itu. Padahal ga biasanya kayak begini. Biasanya dua makhluk absurd ini bakal jadi makhluk paling berisik didunia.

"Chim, gue boleh peluk elu gak?" Matanya udah kayak puppy. Jimin gatega banget ngeliatnya.

Dia jadi langsung ngangguk terus dan bilang, "iya, nggak papa mak. Peluk enchim sepuas emak."

"Makasih ya chim. Makasih banget." Seokjin meluk enchim kesayangannya erat-erat. Gitu juga enchim yang ngebales pelukkan itu. Suasana tiba-tiba jadi haru. Rasanya langit yang cerah tiba-tiba aja jadi mendung.

Jimin banyak-banyak tarik napas.

Sesek rasanya ngeliat Seokjin.

Semenjak adegan pemukulan dia kemaren Seokjin jadi banyak berubah. Jimin tahu bener penyebabnya. Gara-gara pendarahan dikepalanya, fungsi otaknya jadi turun. Dan gara-gara itu juga Seokjin jadi sering agak ling-lung, dia juga sering pusing tiba-tiba, dan parahnya lagi sering banget lupa kayak sekarang ini.

Jimin kasian sebenernya, tapi kadang-kadang lupa nya Seokjin emang agak nyebelin dan itu kadang ngebuat Jimin marah-marah, walau akhirnya tetep luluh gara-gara ngeliat muka Seokjin.

Seokjin masih meluk dia. Kerasa banget kalo emaknya ini lagi ngeluapin perasaannya lewat pelukan ini. Soalnya pelukan kali ini terasa erat banget. Jimin cuma bisa ngelus-elus Seokjin aja sambil bilang "nggak papa kok, nggak papa, gue yang salah"

Seokjin terus-terusan meluk Jimin, sampe akhirnya Jimin ngerasain basah dibahunya. Reflek dia langsung ngelepasin pelukannya sama Seokjin, dan ngeliat kalo Seokjin lagi banjir air mata sekarang, walau nangisnya dia cuma dalem diem tapi air matanya bener-bener ga bisa diem.

Jimin jadi ngerasa marah sama dirinya sendiri. Dia marah karena dia udah ngebuat Jin kayak gini tanpa tahu kondisi Seokjin sebenernya. Tanpa tahu betapa menderitanya Seokjin selama ini.

"Chim, kenapa sih gue kok jadi gini?" Sampe akhirnya tangisnya mulai pecah, nggak cuma air mata tapi juga suaranya yang mulai keluar. Dia nangis kejer terus meluk Jimin lagi. Jimin jadi ikut nangis gara-gara ngeliat Seokjin yang kayak gini. Batinnya pilu rasanya. Orang yang ngga salah apa-apa jadi harus menderita gara-gara kejahatan orang lain.

"Lu nggak papa kok mak, lu cuma gampang lupa aja. Wajar kali. Toh, gue juga sering gitu." Sambil nahan tangis dan fake smile dia terus ngomong nyoba nenangin Seokjin yang sekarang lagi nangis kejer.

Seokjin cuma diem aja dan terus nangis. Nggak ada yang bisa dibahas lagi kalo keadaannya udah kayak gini. Suram rasanya kalo mau ngomong. Ngomong salah dikit bisa salah.

Seokjin cuma bisa terus-terusan nangis. Orang-orang di cafe banyak yang ngeliatin dia sekarang. Tapi dia bener-bener nggak peduli. Dia cuma pengen ngeluapin perasaannya, itu aja.

"Kenapa gue sih chim? Kenapa?" Dia terus aja nangis dan coba protes soal takdirnya. Enchim ga bisa apa-apa, kata-kata penenang kayaknya ngga guna disaat seperti ini. Tapi dia greget sama Jin yang terus-terusan nyalahin dirinya sendiri dan protes soal keadaannya. Jadi dengan setengah marah akhirnya dia megang kedua pundak emaknya, "Seokjin! Dengerin gue dan berhenti nangis!" Katanya tegas. Matanya nggak main-main kayak biasanya.

Kali ini bener-bener serius. Dan Seokjin dibuat diem gara-gara sosok Jimin yang satu ini.

Seokjin diem dan ngelihat mata Jimin untuk beberapa saat. Dia diem dan engga nangis lagi, tapi ga beberapa lama air matanya tumpah lagi dan suara tangisan keluar lagi dari pita suaranya. "Ga bisa jim. Gue ga bisa. Gue harus gimana?" Seokjin nangis lagi. Kali ini dia meluk Jimin sambil nangis.

Hidup rasanya bener-bener enggak adil buat Seokjin sekarang. Dia terus aja nyalahin keadaan.

Dan lagi-lagi Jimin enggak suka Seokjin yang kayak gini. Seokjin yang sekarang ini enggak kayak Seokjin yang udah lama dia kenal.

Seokjin yang sekarang ini adalah Seokjin yang penuh penyesalan yang nggak lagi bersyukur lagi kayak dulu.

"Seokjin dengerin gue! Lu cuma gampang lupa. Gak apa-apa, lu bahkan masih bisa hidup walaupun lu pelupa. Lu bahkan masih punya gue sama yang laen walaupun lu lupa segalanya."

"Boong! Lu boong. Lu bahkan marah waktu gue bilang kalo gue lupa tadi. Gimana kalo gue lupa segalanya? Jangan boongin gue chim. Gue tau seisi dunia sekarang sebel sama gue gara-gara gue pelupa. Lu termasuk juga kan?"

Jimin diem. Dia emang salah. Dari awal kan emang dia yang bikin suasana jadi seemosional ini. Dia emang goblog banget sih. Sok sok nyeramahin tapi engga mikir dan engga ngaca dulu. Jimin belegug. Dasar belegug ga guna.

"Maaf Jin, gue emosional tadi. Maafin gue ya."

Seokjin nangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan enchim terus-terus meluk emaknya. Dia ngerasa bego banget hari ini. Hari ini dia ngerasa jadi makhluk paling ga guna didunia.

 _Maafin enchim Ya Tuhan. Enchim khilap. Jangan kutuk enchim jadi batu gara-gara durhaka sama emak **-pjm.**_

 ** _Jutex_**.

"Jin!" Seseorang yang lagi duduk dimotor dilan nya ngelambaiin tangan. Ngedada ke arah orang yang dia panggil.

Seokjin yang ngeliat dia langsung senyum dikit campur agak sendu-sendu bekas nangis bombay sama enchim tadi.

"Udah lama, Joon?" Yang ditanya langsung geleng cepet-cepet.

"Nggak kok, gue baru aja sampe." Abis itu dia senyum ke Seokjin yang daritadi senyum ke dia.

"Lu kenapa?" Dengan tiba-tiba ala-ala sinetron, Namjoon langsung megang mukanya Jin. Dan ngeliat dalem-dalem ke mata Seokjin yang sembab-sembab basah.

Seokjin ngelepasin tangan Namjoon yang ada di pipinya terus senyum manis. "Engga, gue enggak apa kok. Yuk pulang, udah malem." Katanya pelan-pelan. Sumpah deh. Ini nggak kayak Jin banget. Jin yang biasanya itu abstrak abis. Petakilan sana sini. Gombal-gembel ke Namjoon. Nah sekarang, yang ada dihadapan Namjoon kayak bukan Seokjin.

Akhirnya tangan Namjoon menggapai jari jemari Seokjin. Terus pandang-pandangan deh mereka. Nggak ada soundtracknya ya. Bukan sinetron soalnya.

Abis itu Namjoon senyum lagi,

"Jalan dulu yuk."

Seokjin ngangkat satu alisnya, "ha? Jalan? Kemana?"

"Kemana aja. Yuk ah, gece. Keburu malem." Dikasih deh itu helm ke Seokjin. Terus dengan setengah bingung dia akhirnya naik juga ke motor dilannya mas Namjoon.

"Tapi nyokap bokap gue,"

"Udah tenang aja. Gue udah ijin ke bonyok lu kok."

Seokjin manggut-manggut.

"Udah?"

"Iya." Bales Seokjin yang sekarang megang baju belakangnya Namjoon buat pegangan.

 ** _Wes_** -

Berangkat deh itu dua sejoli yang bikin iri sekelurahan. Ga lupa ditemenin sama semilir angin malem yang menusuk.

Seokjin cuma bisa diem terus. Dia mulai mikirin hari-hari belakangan ini. Rasanya banyak banget yang berubah dari hidupnya. Sejak insiden itu rasanya keadaan sekitarnya jadi berubah.

Contohnya aja Namjoon,

"Kalau pegangan itu disini, bukan dibaju." Tau-tau dia udah narik dua tangan Jin yang megangin bajunya buat ngelingkerin perutnya. Untung engga gembil, malu dong dia.

Jin senyum, terus abis itu ngelingkerin tanganannya ke perut Namjoon dan kepalanya senderan di punggung kokohnya Namjoon. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Keadaan ini ngebuat dia berharap untuk terus hidup di waktu ini, atau mungkin menghentikan waktu untuk tetap di waktu ini.

Semenjak insiden kemaren Namjoon berubah seratus persen, tapi rasanya terlalu lebay kalo bilang dia berubah seratus persen, ya kira-kira delapan puluh persen an dia berubah.

Namjoon yang sekarang ini jauh dari kata jutex. Malah cenderung perhatian banget. Sekarang tiap harinya kalo Jin mau kemana-mana pasti si Namjoon yang jemput. Ke sekolah juga bareng Namjoon, pulang sekolah juga bareng Namjoon, ke rumah temen Namjoon yang anter, pulangnya juga Namjoon yang jemput. Dia enggak lagi manfaatin Namjoon buat jadi tukang ojek gratisannya dia kok. Semua tadi murni Namjoon yang minta. Dia bilang dia khawatir sama keadaan Seokjin.

Seokjin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Entah dia itu harus bersyukur atau ngerasa sedih? Bersyukur karena Namjoon sekarang lebih perhatian ke dia atau sedih karena sejujurnya Namjoon kayaknya cuma kasian sama dia dan ngerasa bersalah.

Seokjin tau dia ini sekarang makhluk paling menyedihkan seantero sekolahnya. Setiap dia lewat orang-orang bakal natep dia iba dan begitupun sama orang-orang disekitarnya. Mereka semua jadi beda sekarang. Mereka jadi sosok yang hampir engga Seokjin kenal. Mereka jadi malah sering berperilaku baik ke dia dan enggak pernah bercanda-bercandaan kayak dulu lagi.

Dia tahu dia harusnya bersyukur karena orang-orang jadi tambah baik ke dia, tapi dia enggak bisa.

Dia justru ngerasa jadi makhluk terasingkan di bumi ini gara-gara sikap orang-orang yang baik ke dia. Dia jadi ngerasa terasingkan didunianya sendiri. Sejujurnya dia benci dikasihani kayak gini.

Dia tau dia setengah cacat sekarang, tapi bisa nggak sih orang-orang bersikap biasa aja ke dia? Dengan orang-orang yang pada natep iba ke dia itu sejujurnya ngebuat dia tambah sedih. Gara-gara orang-orang natep dia gitu dia jadi inget kalo dia ini sekarang adalah makhluk cacat.

Ga kerasa air matanya ngalir gitu aja ditemenin sama angin malam yang berhembus.

Tiba-tiba rasanya lagu lagu mellow berdendang ditelinganya. Makin mendukung kesedihannya.

Apalagi kalo inget-inget nggak jarang orang yang sebel gara-gara kecacatannya sekarang ini.

Contohnya aja Jimin, sohibnya sendiri yang juga kesel sama dia yang pelupa. Dia tahu nggak cuma Jimin yang kayak gitu. Sejujurnya orang-orang yang tadi bersikap baik ke dia pun juga begitu, mereka juga sebel kalo Seokjin lupa atau susah dijelasin. Sering kali kalo Seokjin udah kayak gitu pasti mereka mula ngedecak sebel, tapi abis itu pasti ada orang yang nyenggol orang itu dan ngingetin kalo Seokjin itu lagi sakit.

Dia muak sejujurnya. Dia muak sama penyakit ini. Kenapa harus dia?

Dia nangis lagi dan makin meluk Namjoon erat-erat terus nyenderin kepalanya senyaman mungkin di punggungnya Namjoon. Dia mejamin matanya buat nenangin pikirannya yang mulai kalut kemana-mana. Sambil merem dia nyoba narik napas dalem-dalem terus abis itu menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, walau kata orang menghembuskan napas bakal menghilangankan kebahagiaan kita tapi Seokjin enggak peduli. Dia cuma pengen nenangin diri. Setenang mungkin.

"Sayang, udah nyampe."

Dia ngebuka mata dan ngeliat hamparan air yang ditemeni lampu-lampu didepannya. Atau lebih tepatnya dia ngebuka mata karena denger Namjoon yang tiba-tiba manggil dia dengan panggilan 'sayang'.

"Hah?"

"Udah nyampe. Turun yuk."

Seokjin ngangguk terus mulai turun dari motornya Namjoon. "Ini kok makin bengkak sih?"

Tangannya tiba-tiba aja udah ada dipipinya Seokjin, ngelus-elus itu pipi sampe ke mata.

Seokjin cuma diem. Dan Namjoon buang napas pelan. Seokjin tahu, itu gesture tersembunyi yang bilang kalo Namjoon itu capek sebenernya sama dia yang kayak gini. Di tanya engga jawab, kenapa dikit tiba-tiba matanya udah bengkak, di ajak ngelucu bawaannya sedih mulu. Seokjin tau dia sekarang ngeselin, tapi rasanya dia ga bisa beranjak dari kesedihannya. Berat. Dilan aja mungkin engga kuat.

"Kesana yuk. Katanya Jimin lu suka makan odeng." Seokjin cuma ngangguk aja terus ngikutin Namjoon yang ngegandeng dia sampe ke kios pinggiran gitu. Kiosnya engga terlalu rame, soalnya ini emang bukan hari libur jadi agak sepi gitu deh.

"Gue satu aja ya, Joon."

"Ha? Seriusan lu cuma mau satu doang?"

Seokjin ngangguk.

Dan Namjoon diem bentar abis itu, ngeliat Seokjin agak lama sebelum akhirnya ngalihin pandangannya ke ibu-ibu yang jualan odeng. "Sepuluh ya buk."

 ** _Jutex_**.

"Kok pesennya banyak banget? Gue kan cuma minta satu tadi."

Dua-duanya lagi duduk ngegembel di pinggiran Sungai Cheongyecheon. Ribet sebenernya nyebutnya, tapi yaudahlah. Yang pentingkan sekarang Namjoon sama Seokjin lagi berduaan di pinggiran sungai itu.

"Gue kok yang mau makan."

Namjoon senyum terus abis itu ngambil tusukkan odengnya.

Terus diem diantara mereka. Sunyi. Cuma ada suara riak air yang jadi background keheningan kali ini.

Suasana jadi makin sendu rasanya. Apalagi ditemeni malam yang dingin sama suara gemercik air sungai.

"Jin,"

Seokjin noleh ke Namjoon yang lagi ada di sampingnya,

"Hm?"

"Jangan pendem kesedihan lu sendiri. Bagi sama gue. Kesedihan yang lu pendem itu makin lama makin bakal sakit. Cerita please sama gue."

Seokjin diem aja. Lebih tepatnya dia enggak bisa berkata-kata karena kata-kata Namjoon yang barusan bener-bener nancep di atinya.

Dan ga lama tiba-tiba aja ada yang netep dari pelupuk matanya. Dia nangis. Dia ga tahan. Sesek bat rasanya. Dan Namjoon yang kayak gini bener-bener ngebuat dia terharu dan pengen nangis disaat yang bersamaan.

"Namjoon," abis itu dia meluk Namjoon kenceng-kenceng, abis itu nangis kejer sekejer-kejer nya. Airmatanya ga bisa berhenti ngalir. Seokjin terus nangis buat ngeluapin emosinya yang dia pendem selama ini. Selama tiga minggu belakangan ini. Tiga minggu yang serasa dineraka buat dia.

"Nangis aja kalo emang bikin lega." Kalo kayak gini Namjoon tuh bener-bener kerasa cowoknya. Namjoon yang kayak gini bener-bener beda sama Namjoon dengan image 'jutex' nya yang biasanya dia tunjukkin ke Seokjin.

Seokjin masih terus nangis.

Sekarang tangisannya kedengeran sesenggukan gitu. Dan pundak Namjoon udah basah total gara-gara air matanya Seokjin yang ga berhenti ngalir sedaritadi. Tapi Namjoon ga peduli sepanjang Seokjin ngerasa nyaman nangis dipundaknya.

"Gue cape, Joon!"

"Capek kenapa? Cerita ke gue, Jin."

"Jangan kasihani gue, gue enggak butuh belas kasihan. Gue benci dikasihani. Gue bukan makhluk lemah. Gue bukan makhluk lemah. Gue bukan, Joon." -Seokjin masih nangis di bahunya Namjoon. Masih nyoba nyari pelepasan semua beban kehidupannya yang rasa-rasanya lebih berat daripada rindunya milea ke dilan.

Ini itu rasanya sakit banget. Rasanya jantungnya ditusuk-tusuk. Hatinya di remes-remes. Sakit, tapi engga berdarah.

"Sst- ga ada yang bilang kalo lu lemah, Jin! Ga ada!" Dan Namjoon lagi nyoba nyadarin Jin dari imaji-nya yang ngeliar kemana-mana. Dia tahu kondisi Seokjin sekarang ini bener-bener bikin dia deperesi berat dan tertekan, Seokjin jadi sering mikir yang engga-engga dan berakhir nangis.

Namjoon greget sebenernya. Tapi kalo dia-nya enggak peduli terus siapa lagi yang mau peduli sama Jin? Bahkan orangtuanya pun enggak. Seokjin itu bener-bener ga punya sandaran buat sekedar berbagi cerita. Sama Jimin yang deketpun enggak. Namjoon enggak tahu alesannya kenapa sampe dua makhluk yang kaya lem itu tiba-tiba aja jadi renggangan gini. Yang dia tahu cuma Seokjin sekarang bener-bener ada di posisi yang freak parah!

"Bullshit lu. Lu juga anggep gue gitu kan, Joon? Lu berubah karena kasian sama gue kan? Semua orang jadi gini gara-gara kesian sama gue kan? Jujur Joon, lu juga gitu kan? Lu juga gitu, ya kan!" Seokjin udah kayak orang kesetanan. Ngeraung-ngeraung ngga jelas dan mulai mukulin Namjoon sambil nangis.

"Seokjin dengerin gue!"

"Apa lu mau ngonong apa lagi Joon? Jangan boongin gue lagi. Gue cape. Gue cape banget."

"SEOKJIN!"

Namjoonya ngebentak.

Seokjin bener-bener diem walau masih ada sesenggukannya dikit dan napasnya kesendat-sendat gara-gara nahan nangis. Dia mandang Namjoon dalam diam. Natep netra Namjoon yang bener-bener penuh sama keseriusan. Sisi Namjoon yang satu ini juga sisi yang baru Seokjin tahu. Dia sebelumnya enggak pernah tahu Namjoon seserius dan semarah ini.

Namjoon ngebuang napasnya pelan-pelan. Dua tangannya memerangkap badan Seokjin buat diem diposisinya.

"Seokjin, niat mereka ataupun gue itu baik. Kita nggak ada niat sama sekali nganggep lu makhluk lemah ataupun ngerendahin elu karena keadaan elu yang sekarang ini. Baik gue ataupun temen-temen yang lain itu bersikap kayak gini karena kita respect dan peduli sama elu. Kita takut elu kenapa-kenapa setelah insiden itu, jadi kita sebisa mungkin ngecoba buat ngelindungi elu, Seokjin!"

Seokjin enggak ngebales dan milih buat diem barengan sama tangisannya. Dua tangannya dia arahin buat nutupin wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata. "Tapi Jimin-"

"Kenapa sama Jimin?"

"Jimin bahkan sebel sama gue. Temen-temen sekelas juga banyak yang sebel sama gue gara-gara keadaan gue yang sekarang ini. Gue salah apasih Joon sampe harus kayak gini?" Seokjin nangis lagi. Kayak-kayak air matanya itu sumber mata air yang nggak bakal ada abisnya. Ngalir aja terus.

Abis itu Seokjin mukul-mukul dada Namjoon lagi. Namjoon cuma bisa diem aja sambil ngebawa Seokjin ke pelukannya. Gimanapun juga Seokjin kayak gini itu ada sangkut pautnya sama dia. Dia yang udah ngebuat Seokjin kayak gini. Walaupun nggak secara langsung, tapi tetep aja semua ini sebenernya gara-gara Namjoon.

Namjoon tahu bener itu sebenernya bentuk protesnya Seokjin sama dunia, walau sebagai gantinya dia yang harus kena imbasnya. Tapi dia gapapa asalkan itu ngebuat lega hati Seokjin. Dia rela.

Dia meluk Seokjin erat-erat, nggak mau lepas sama sekali. Entah kenapa makhluk dipelukannya satu ini ngebuat dia ngerasain semua perasaan yang ada didunia. Makhluk satu ini ngebuat dia tau rasanya bahagia, sedih, ketawa, canggung, dan bahkan ngebuat dia tahu gimana perasaan dicintai secara seutuhnya. Dia sayang banget sama Seokjin. Dia gak rela kalau suatu saat nanti harus ngelepasin Seokjin. Hal itu rasa-rasanya bakal jadi ujian terberat Namjoon seumur hidupnya.

"Ssh, Kim Seokjin dengerin gue," suara bisikkan nya berkumandang. Berat-berat menenangkan.

"Kita semua ini manusia, ga luput dari yang namanya kesalahan. Gitu juga Jimin sama temen-temen yang lain. Jangan mandang sesuatu cuma dari prespektif elu sendiri, kadang lu juga harus mandang sesuatu dari prespektif orang lain, Jin. Sekarang yang perlu elu lakuin adalah memandang dunia dari sisi yang positif, paham?" Seokjin manggut-manggut, abis itu dia ngehela napas pelan-pelan. Dia masih berusaha buat nyetabilin deru napasnya yang kesendat-sendat gara-gara abis bikin banjir bandang dikedua pipinya.

Seokjin natep Namjoon dalem banget, gitu juga Namjoon. Kalo gini dunia serasa milik berdua iya. Kalo gini rasa-rasanya mereka kayak baru jatuh cinta kemaren. Kalo kaya gini rasa-rasanya wajah masing-masing pasangan jadi lebih indah daripada biasanya, apalagi kalo diterpa sinar lampu-lanpu kota kayak gini.

Seokjin masih natep Namjoon, Namjoon juga masih natep Jin.

"Tapi Joon," Seokjin rasa-rasanya masih gondok bener sama masalah satu itu dan masih berniat buat komplain soal hidupnya ke Namjoon.

"Hm?"

"Prespektif itu apa ya?" Seokjin nyengir.

Namjoonnya sweetdrop.

 _Duh gusti, gue banyak dosa pasti.- **knj**_

Jutex.

"Eh, biologi dong biologi. Gece-gece!"

"Lah elu tong, ga berubah-berubah. Udah masuk rumah sakit juga masih aja pr minjem. Cupu lu." Itu si bobby. Duduk didepan meja Seokjin sambil merhatiin gimana Seokjin jadi super sibuk cuma gara-gara nyalin pe er.

"Yee, kek lu engga aja bob." Sambernya sebel sambil mulai nyalin satu persatu tulisan yang ada dibukunnya Busul. Busulgi ketua kelas kesayangannya maksudnya, bukan bisul ye.

"Widih sorry ya, gua ini sekarang generasi berintegritas tinggi. Calon pemimpin negri." Si Bobi ini nyebelin abis. Sok-sok ceramah mana pake gaya-gaya ala calonan lurah lagi.

"Yeu najis banget sih lu. Balik sana ke bangku lu. Calonan presiden masih lama. Sana-sana, hush-hush-hush." Untung ada si enchim yang siap siaga ngusir ini kompor satu.

"Mana sopan santun kamu ke calon presiden hah?"

"Ye, nilai dikelas aja masih tidur mau lu, gitu mau sok-sok an jadi calon presiden. Apa kata dunia?"

"Ye-"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

Lah, udah dateng Pak Kyuhyun nya.

"Hari ini kita post-test materi kemarin ya. Tapi post-test kali ini post-test lisan."

"Ha?"

Rame dong itu kelas gara-gara pengumuman Pak Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba aja mereka bikin padus berjamaah gegara pengumuman Pak Kyu.

Mana ada yang inget materi kemaren? Orang Materi terakhir aja udah dua minggu lalu diajarin.

Siap-siap nih, liri-lirik ke mejanya Suho.

"Oke, urutan menjawab akan saya ambil dari kertas-kertas ini."

Makin heboh dong seisi kelas.

"Pertama,"

 _ **Dung-dung-dung-dung-dung-dung.**_

Alamak, duguen-dugeun semua ini seisi kelas.

Rasanya udah kayak audisi indonesian idol ini mah.

"Kim-"

Lah mampuslah orang-orang bermarga Kim, termasuk Seokjin yang dugeun-dugeun parah.

"Junmyeon."

Berdiri deh itu makhluk jenius dengan percaya dirinya. Ya, secara orang pinter mah bebas ya.

"Kim Junmyeon, silahkan berdiri ditempatmu dan jawaban pertanyaan bapak dengan jawaban singkat."

Udah ngangguk-ngangguk aja itu makhluk pinter, ga lupa sambil benerin kacamatanya yang agak melorot tadi.

"Cairan empedu merupakan sisa metabolisme di hati. Cairan empedu berisi bilirubin dan biliverdin yang merupakan hasil pembongkaran hemoglobin dalam sel darah merah. Hemoglobin ini

dibongkar menjadi apa saja?"

Suho diem,

Agak mikir lama,

Dan begitupun temen-temennya yang mulai cemas ngeliatan Pak Kyu dan Suho.

"Lah, Suho yang pinter aja bingung, nah pa kabar gue." Ini si enchim. Belum apa-apa udah putus asa. Ibaratnya sih dia ini udah kalah sebelum berperang.

"Kim Junmyeon, bapak hitung sampai tiga. Kalau kamu tidak bisa menjawab, berarti pertanyaan ini gugur dan nilai post-test kamu 0." Si Pak Kyuhyun ini emang nggak tanggung-tanggung garangnya. Bahkan ke murid teladan pun beliau juga gitu.

"Satu,

Dua,

Ti-"

"Zat besi (Fe), globin, dan hemin."

Seisi kelas diem. Nunggu Pak Kyuhyun ngasih jawaban buat Suho.

"Seratus."

"Sikat boss!" Seisi kelas sibuk tepuk tangan waktu Suho berhasil jawab. Secara pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang enggak umum ditanyain. Ya mana ada yang tahu kalo enggak makhluk sejenis Suho gituan.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya akan dijawab oleh-"

"Kim Seokjin."

Pak Kyuhyun kelihatan diem bentar walau abis itu beliau mulai buka suara lagi.

"Seokjin. Kim Seokjin, silahkan berdiri ditempatmu dan jawab pertanyaan bapak dengan jawaban singkat."

Seokjin keringet dingin. Dia gemeter abis. Rasanya buat napas aja enggak kuat. Secara dia ini mantan rival-nya Pak Kyuhyun setelah insiden lari dilapangan.

Dia takut. Jujur dia takut bangett.

Di sebelahnya dia enchim lagi sibuk nyemangatin emaknya yang udah kayak orang mati. Pucet banget.

"Ayo, mak, semangat."

Seokjin diem aja. Dia masih ngeliatin Pak Kyu.

Pak kyu mulai ngebaca soal, "Urea merupakan zat sisa hasil pembongkaran protein di hati. Protein dibongkar menjadi asam amino. Asam amino-"

Pak Kyu tiba-tiba diem dan berhenti ngebaca soal yang ada ditangan doi. Terus abis itu diremes deh itu soal sampe engga berbentuk.

"Maaf soalnya salah, soal untuk Kim Seokjin, tolong diperhatikan baik-baik.

Urine adalah salah satu hasil ekskresi manusia, dimana proses pembentukan urine terjadi?"

Habis soal itu dibacain semuanya ngeluh, pada bilang 'kok enak banget sih soalnya'

'Gila ini soalnya kesenjangan sosial banget.'

'Enak banget si Jin, dapet soal yang gampang.'

'Itu namanya beruntung, sirik aja sih lo.'

Seokjin diem. Dia nge-blank. Rasanya semua memorinya melayang gitu aja. Dia coba inget-inget lagi, tapi rasanya susah banget.

"Mak, jawab!" Itu si enchim udah gemes daritadi.

Dia masih diem dan waktu udah berjalan dengan begitu cepatnya.

Anak-anak sekelas udah pada geger gara gara Seokjin enggak jawab-jawab itu pertanyaan. Dan beberapa pada komplain gara-gara waktu yang dikasih Pak Kyuhyun buat Seokjin itu lama banget.

"Yasudah, kita ganti pertanyaannya ya."

"Loh, kok gitu sih Pak!" Ini Suho, demiapapun dia ngerasa diperlakukan tidak adil sama Pak Kyuhyun, ya dia protes dong sebagai bentuk pembelaan.

"Sirik aja sih lu, orang tadi lu juga bisa jawab juga." Ken mulai nyolot ngebalesin Suho. Sebagai sesama orang pinter, dia agak risih liat Suho yang suka nyolotan kalo engga terima.

Dan akhirnya mereka justru terlibat perdebatan panas ditengah-tengah kelas,

"He, gue ini bukan sirik. Tapi gue ini merasa diperkalukan-"

"Diam kalian, ini pelajaran saya jadi terserah saya mengajar. Pertanyaan akan tetap saya ganti."

Sekelas makin ribut. Mereka pada ngeliat sirik ke Seokjin. Ya wajar aja sih mereka kayak gitu, itukan udah jadi naluri manusia. Apalagi kalo merasa dirinya diperlakukan tidak adil.

Seokjin angkat satu tangan kanannya,

"Jangan Pak, saya bakal jawab pertanyaan bapak kok." Seisi kelas jadi diem, gitu juga Suho yang tadi protes dan seisi kelas yang sibuk sirik ke Seokjin.

Semua mata sekarang tertuju ke Seokjin yang mukanya super pucet dan badannya gemeter.

Sumpah demiapa dia masih enggak bisa inget jawaban dari pertanyaan Pak Kyuhyun. Dia inget-inget lagi semuanya. Sampe rasanya kepalanya mau pecah.

Pak Kyuhyun masih nungguin, gitu juga anak-anak sekelas.

Kepalanya tambah pusing dan dia masih nyoba inget-inget.

"Baik, pertanyaan bapak gan-"

"Ginjal. Urine terbentuk di ginjal pak."

Pak Kyuhyun senyum.

Seokjin nggak bisa senyum balik, karena dia tahu gimana reaksi temen-temennya soal dia yang dapet keistimewaan dari Pak Kyuhyun.

Dia enggak senyum dan justru mulai ngeluarin air mata. Dia nangis lagi.

"Mak, elu nangis?" Dan gara-gara Jimin seisi kelas jadi perhatiin dia. Tapi, Seokjin nggak peduli lagi. Dia cuma pengen menangis.

"Urine dibentuk di ginjal. Iya kan, Pak?"

Pak Kyuhyun senyum lagi, "Seratus."

"Emak!"

Sekelas nengok lagi ke arah Jimin yang teriak. Dan mereka berhasil menemukan pemandangan Seokjin yang lagi mimisan.

"Seokjin!" Itu Ken. Dia ga bisa buat engga panik. Dia langsung lari ke mejanya Jin dan,

 **Bruk**.

"Emak!"

Seokjin pingsan.

 ** _Bersambung_**...

 _So, this is chapter sedih-sedihannya Seokjin. Jujur ini aku ketik kilat banget dan langsung update, mungkin ada beberapa part yang kesannya maksa. But, I just hope u gys like it._

 _So, gimana perasaan kalian setelah baca ini? Please, share ur feeling w/ me ️_

 _ **Thanks to**_

 _ **If-SunFlower, monsterSJ yang mau ngajakin aku nikah (astaga), deebul, loveiscurl yang selalu komen panjang-panjang,aleina8, honeymon, Orion'sky, 94shidae, ChoJinnie, Rrn49**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Gojex**_


	14. 14 : Suprise

Semoga suka

 **Jutex**.

Entah gimana ceritanya tapi yang jelas Seokjin lagi liat dunianya muter-muter.

Dia enggak lagi naik bianglala, juga enggak naik disco pang pang, dan juga enggak lagi liat tong edan. Tapi dunianya rasanya muter-muter. Sampe dia nutup matanya lagi terus buka. Untung engga ada yang muncul tiba-tiba terus teriak 'BAA!' Jantungan dong dia nanti.

Tapi ada yang tiba-tiba nongol sambil ngeliat dia tajem banget. Set dah, jan jan ini malaikat maut lagi. Kenapa nyeremin gini malaikat mautnya. Kenapa ngga kaya om Dong Wook aja, kan kalo gitu dia rela mati dipelukkan om Dong wook. Dasar emang tukang halu sih si Seokjin ini. Ngehalu nya suka kemana-mana.

Tapi abis itu orang tadi bilang, "Jaehwan, temen kamu udah sadar." Tapi si orang ini enggak ngomong ke dia tapi ke jaehwan.

Wait, jaehwan?

Dia langsung nengok dan nemuin orang lagi jejer-jejer ngeliatin dia. Lah, jan-jan dia mati beneran makanya ada tahlilan gini. Jangan dong, dia kan maunya om Dong Wook aja yang jadi malaikat mautnya, biar sekalian bisa diajak selfie terus dipamerin ke temen-temennya.

"Tong gimana? Udah enakkan?" Dia nengok kanan kiri. Siapa yang ditanyain sama Ken? Emang siapa yang namanya Tong disini?

"Elu, bego!" Abis itu si Ken main toyor aja ke kepalanya

"Aduh!" Dia megangin kepalanya.

"Jin, lu kenapa?" Abis itu si Ken keliatan kawatir banget. Dia langsung nyamperin Jin terus megang kepalanya Jin sambil elus-elus. Siapa tau tangannya dia kek tangan ponari. Kan mayan bisa terkenal.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh. Sakit!"

Seokjin makin kenceng aja. Gaya-gayanya udah cem cacing kepanasan.

Terus mulai ngeringkuk dan ngoceh kalo kepalanya sakit.

Ken selaku pelaku penoyoran jelas ngerasa bersalah berat. Doi langsung gercep deketin Jin yang udah kaya orang sekarat. Dan para penonton bayaran yang tadi jejer-jejer juga tanpa komando langsung lari datengin Jin yang kesakitan. Semuanya panik banget. Apalagi Ken yang jadi tersangka. Dia udah keringet dingin aja. Rasanya kayak ada diambang batas kematian kalo liat Jin kayak gini.

"Jin, sorry. Gue ga maksud sumpah. Lu gapapa kan?" Ken meriksa keadaan Jin lagi.

"Aduh, aduh."

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Aduh, gue laper."

Seketika semua yang ada disana diem. Sibuk mencerna apa yang diomongin Jin.

Terus makhluk bernama Jin itu tiba-tiba udah duduk tegak dihadapan mereka terus pamer senyum pepsoden, terus abis itu...

"December Mop!"

Fix, semuanya cengo parah. Tapi abis itu si Ken tiba-tiba noyor kepala Jin lagi. "Yeu, dasar dedemit. Bikin orang amsyong aja."

Jin terus mandang Ken sambil senyum-senyum unyu. Terus abis itu ngetawain Ken sepuas hati.

Ya abis si Ken udah tau temennya baru bangun dari pingsan udah langsung noyor aja. Jin ga terima dong ya, sekali-kali makhluk kayak Ken ginian emang harus dikasi taufik hidayah dan inayah biar kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Hihihi, makanya jan jahad sama gue dong. Aku itu makhluk lemah taw."

Secepat kilat wajah Ken yang tadinya khawatir jadi keliatan jijique gitu sama Jin.

Secara, ewh banget sih omongan ini makhluk yang baru terbangun dari tidur panjang.

"Maaf ya."

Dua-dua nya nengok. Seokjin sama Ken nengok ke sumber suara dan mereka menemukan sebuah tangan yang terjulur ke mereka. Untung tangannya nyambung badan, kalo engga lari dong mereka.

Dan waktu mereka ngeliat pelakunya, ternyata itu si Suho.

"Minta maaf buat apa?" Seokjin miringin kepalanya buat bertanya lebih lanjut soal maksudnya si Suho. Ya secara abis event hina menghina antara dia sama Si kendedes tiba-tiba aja ada orang bilang maap. Ya bingung dong mereka.

Tapi abis itu yang ditanyain malah senyum. Kalo aja ini engga mode ramah tamah, mungkin Seokjin udah bilang gini ke Suho 'idih, gila lu ya?'. Tapi untung aja engga. Dia masih inget dia penyakitan. Jadi engga mau belagu. Tar diomongin kek gini lagi 'udah penyakitan, belagu lagi.' Hayati aja lelah apalagi Seokjin yang cuma remahan bumbu indomie.

"Soalnya gue tadi yang protes mulu sama Pak Kyuhyun, gue ga tau kalo keadaan lu bakal separah ini. Maafin gue ya." Dia udah nunduk aja. Seokjin jadi ngerasa bersalah gara-gara udah mikir yang engga-engga.

Seokjinnya agak cengengesan. Maklum, dia malu di mintain maap sama Suho. Secara ya Suho ini tokoh terpandang dan minta maaf cuma gara-gara dia udah protes.

Tapi akhirnya Seokjin senyumin Suho, "Hehe, wajar si lu sebel. Gue nya gregetin gitu. Goblog banget sih ya gue sampe gitu aja engga bisa jawab. Hehe." Katanya sambil ngegaruk-garuk kepala.

Seokjin yang ngomong kayak gitu rasanya nyess banget. Semua yang ada disono tiba-tiba nahan napas gara gara ngerasain perih mendadak di hati mereka.

Emang sih Seokjin ngomongnya sambil senyum-senyum cengengesan gitu. Tapi kata-katanya bener bener bikin ngilu.

"Btw ini siapa? Gue kok ngga pernah tau." Tanya si Seokjin sambil nunjuk orang yang tadi dia kira malaikat mautnya. Tapi untungnya bukan.

"Dia petugas UKS, namanya Changkyun."

"Cangkul?" Seokjin melotot kaget.

Ken udah muter matanya males. Emang susah ya punya temen semacem Seokjin ginian.

"Changkyun astaga. Ngga usah sok jadi temennya haji bolot deh."

"Lah abis elu ngomong kek lagi kumur, mana gue denger."

"Seokjin!" Suasana hina menghina mereka berakhir gitu aja waktu teriakan beringas seseorang tiba-tiba aja terdengar di kuping mereka masing-masing. Dan setelahnya gedebuk langkah orang itu mendekat. Dan setelahnya si orang ini buka pintu UKS kuat-kuat terus diem diambang pintu. Agak cengo bentar gara-gara ngeliatin orang-orang yang disana juga cengo ngeliat dia. Malah cengo-cengo an kan jadinya.

Sampe akhirnya, "Loh, Joon. Kenapa?" Seokjin mulai manggil Namjoon yang kesadarannya lagi melayang entah kemana.

Abis itu Namjoon mulai jalan perlahan-lahan. Udah kaya supermodel yang jalan di karpet merah aja dia, didukung sama temen-temennya Seokjin yang mulai menyingkir buat kasih jalan ke Namjoon.

Namjoon dengan gercepnya langsung peluk Seokjin terus ga berhenti nyiumin itu puncak kepala.

"Gue kira lu kenapa-napa lagi. Gue takut setengah mati. Gue takut lu kenapa-napa."

Suasananya jadi suasana drakor gini. Kalo aja ini drakor pasti udah ada bgm dengan nada 'nananananananana' terus dia bagian wajah mereka dikasi efek warna pink terus ada bunga-bunga nya gituan. Aish, bikin yang jomblo iri aja.

"Ekhm, ekhm. Cangcimen cangcimen. Mijonnya pak mijon bu. Serebu tiga serebu tiga." Yah, siapa lagi yang doyan begini kalo engga bobby. Kang mijon kesayangan kelasnya.

Yang ngerasa langsung ngelepasin pelukannya. Abis itu garuk-garuk leher shy shy cat gitu.

Nah yang nonton antara pengen ketawa sama pengen berterimakasih ke bobby yang sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari kejombloan yang hqq.

 _Makasih bob, kamu telah menghentikan adegan nista antara dua makhluk laknat diantara makhluk jomblo ini. - **gojex**_

 _Sama-sama thor. Jan lupa dibeli mijonnya ya. - **bobby**_

 _-_- - **gojex**_

 ** _Jutex_**.

Udah jam empat dan kelas baru bubar jam enam nanti. Seokjin diem diwaktu istrahatnya. Dia sibuk lihat papan bentar terus abis itu nulis. Sampe sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghantuinya

"Seokjin, dicariin Namjoon." Ini si eunkwang. Suka bikin rusuh aja ini orang. Seokjin lagi sibuk-sibuk nyatet eh si kunyuk malah teriak-teriak menghancurkan mood menulisnya Seokjin.

Dia ngeliat si eunkwang bete. Batinnya sih 'napa si ni orang satu rusuh amat.'

Apalagi dia bilang kalo Seokjin dicariin Namjoon. Please deh, Seokjin engga mau ter-suck-it-i kek dulu waktu Namjoon kesini dan ternyata cuma nganter bunga buat event osis. Bangke kan.

Jadi dia cuma negbiarin eunkwang yang teriak-teriak kayak makhluk cacingan.

"Ih, ini orang. Di cariin noh."

Bahkan kali ini si eunkwang ampe rela-rela nyamperin Seokjin ke mejanya yang ada dipojok kelas.

"Apaansi. Ganggu orang menuntut ilmu hukumnya haram loh!" Katanya yang lagi sebel.

"Lah, ceramah bu haji?"

"Udah ah, sono sono. Gue ini sedang berupaya mengamalkan janji siswa, yakni berprestasi dalam rangka mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa."

"Ewh si bayi anoa bisa aja. Cepetan nah kesana. Dikira ngga cape berdiri didepan pintu. Percayalah Kim Seokjin, menunggu itu tidak menyenangkan. Seperti tatkala dirimu-"

"Diem baka. Sshhut!" Tiba tiba aja mulutnya si eunkwang uda kesumpelan bukan catatan harian seorang Seokjin.

Mata Seokjin jelalatan ke pintu kelasnya. Dan bener aja. Disitu udah ada pangeran hatinya berdiri didepan pintu sambil senderan.

Dia udah mencoba buat nggak nge-hype gara gara Namjoon yang dateng ke kelasnya. Takut dibilang jablay tar. Tapi tetep aja dia ga bisa berhenti senyum-senyum sinting.

Tapi abis itu dia inget insiden beberapa bulan lalu dan ekspresinya jadi datar lagi.

"Ada apa Joon? Kas lagi?" Seokjin perlahan-lahan ninggalin meja dan catetannya buat melangkah kedepan. Ketempat dimana ada Namjoonnya disana.

Namjoon senyum. Duh anget banget rasanya. Sampe rasanya ngebuat Seokjin lumer didalem. Ehe.

"Enggak kok."

Seokjin ngerutin dahinya bingung.

"Terus?"

"Happy birthday, Seokjin."

Dan kejadian abis itu bener-bener engga diduga sama Seokjin. Namjoon nyodorin kue berlilin didepannya dia. Terus ga lama sekelasnya pada ricuh nyanyiin happy birthday ke Seokjin.

Lah kaget dong dia. Emang ini hari apa tanggal berapa?

Dia terus liat pojokkan papan tulisnya. Dia sampe lupa kalo sekarang tanggal empat dan dia ulang tahun.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEOKJIN!"

Sekelasnya kompak ngucapin.

Bu ketua kelas yang pertama kali nyamperin dia. Dia senyum manis banget ke Seokjin terus abis itu ngucapin happy birthday ke Seokjin. Sampe akhirnya

Puk.

"Mampus lu!" Seulgi teriak abis dia ngelempar sebungkus tepung terigu ke Seokjin.

Seokjin nggak tau dia kudu nangis apa kudu bahagia. Duh, dia terharu intinya.

Tapi abis itu kelasnya tambah ricuh aja. Sekelas tau tau aja pada bawa tepung ditangan mereka.

"Eh, anjir ya lu pada. Sini gue mau bales dendam!" Seokjin engga mau kalah. Nggak selamanya yang ulang tahun harus dikerjain. Kali kali boleh la yang ulang tahun yang ngerjain. Ehe.

Abis itu Seokjin lari-lari ngambilin tepung-tepungnya anak-anak buat dijadiin senjata perangnya. Alhasil seisi kelas putih sekarang. Dan mereka pada kejar-kejaran asyique. Ninggalin Namjoon yang berdiri sambil senyum mandangin mereka.

Hap! Tiba tiba aja si ken udah peluk-peluk dia. Biar yang ulangtahun ga lari kemana-mana.

Abis itu dia bilang,

"Nah ga bisa kemana-mana kan lu. Ayo semuanya, sikat!"

Ga lama abis itu datanglah peluru peluru tepung ke Seokjin. Tanpa ampun mulai ngebuat badan Seokjin jadi adonan roti maryam. Seokjinnya ngga bisa gerak. Lah gimana mau gerak kalo badannya dipeluk erat-erat sama Ken gini. Ujungnya sih dia cuma bisa pasrah doang sama menerima takdir sebagai orang ulang tahun yang ternistakan.

"Tinggal digoreng aja nih rotinya."

"Kurang telur atuh bob."

Seokjin yang merasa telinganya peka langsung ngasi death glare ke dua manusia curut didepannya.

Tau tau pelukannya sama Ken udah lepas aja. Jadi tangannya dengan bebas mulai ngasih gestur kek mau nge-bogem dua makhluk nista itu.

"Berani ngasih gue telur mati elu berdua!"

Seokjin mulai lari kejar-kejaran lagi. Bedanya yang kali ini dia cuma ngejar si bobby sama junaidi. Yang lainnya sibuk ketawa sama ngerekam dia buat dimasukkin sg. Ya mungkin bentar lagi Seokjin bakal jadi makhluk viral gara gara video laknat ini.

Tapi abis itu Seokjin tiba-tiba aja berhenti. Terus dia abis itu nengok ke belakang. Masih ada Namjoon disana. Senyum sama dia.

Banyak dosa banget sih Seokjin sampai ngacangin makhluk tamvan nan rupawan didepannya.

Dia akhirnya ngedeket ke Namjoon pelan-pelan sambil senyum.

Lagi lagi kayaknya kelas Seokjin yang harus kena imbas dari pasangan baru mesra ini. Engga yang kemaren kemaren di UKS, engga sekarang, tetep aja mereka jadi makhluk kasat mata kalo udah ada Namjoon sama Seokjin yang mesra-mesraan.

"Namjoon," panggil Seokjin pelan-pelan.

Yang lainnya sibuk ngasih bgm. Ada yang nyanyi 'nanananananana' ada yang nyanyi 'i loooooove youuuuu

Deutgo issnayo

Only you

Nuneul gamabwayo.'

Ada yang teriak teriak sambil nyanyi 'You Are My Everything

byeolcheoreom ssodajineun unmyeonge'

Sebenernya si Namjoon ini kayak agak malu-malu gitu digituin sekelasnya Seokjin. Udah kayak drakor aja dia rasanya.

Tapi Seokjinnya masih senyum secerah matahari aja ke dia.

Tapi abis itu senyumnya berubah tiba-tiba jadi senyum setan. Namjoon bingung tapi abis itu,

"Kena!"

Ya dia mencium bau bau keisengan Seokjin. Seokjin tiba-tiba aja ngolesin krim nya kue ke wajahnya terus cekikikan ngetawain Namjoon.

Namjoon merem aja sambil senyum. Abis dia melek lagi dia langsung natep Seokjin. Seokjin udah takut aja. Tatepannya Namjoon ngeri. Kek mau makan dia idup-idup.

"Seokjin awas lo ya!" Dikira Seokjin Namjoon bakal marah. Eh, si pacar kesayangannya ini malah mau ngebales dia. Duh, dosa apa sih dia sampe punya pacar perfect kek gini.

Abis itu gantain mereka yang kejar-kejaran kayak pilem india.

 **Brak**!

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti dan kicep seketika. Semuanya diem kaku. Udah kaya forzen food aja mereka semua.

"Siapa yang nyuruh kalian main-main di jam pelajaran?!"

Mampus mampus mampus. Matilah riwayat mereka. Ini baru bener bener namanya solid sih ya. Pinter bareng nakal bareng. Ehe.

 ** _Jutex_**.

"Anying, bau." si June langsung keluar dari bilik toilet yang dia masukkin tadi. Baunya pesing soalnya.

"Ini pewangi." dengan sigap Seulgi selaku ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab terhadap jalannya hukuman ini langsung siap siaga ngelemparin semprotan ruangan ke junaidi.

"Junaidi jangan diinjek dong lantainya. Kan kotor lagi!" Kali ini si bobby mencak-mencak. secara hasil susah payahnya ngepel diinjek gitu aja sama makhluk nista bernama Junaidi.

"Seulgi!" Sekarang gantian si Changsub yang ngerengek

"Apaan woy?!" Selulgi capek duh gusti. Kenapa anak buahnya begini semua sih. dd lelah bang.

"Eek nya engga bisa diflush." Changsub keluar sambil manyun.

"Ihhh!" Abis itu beberapa yang ada disana teriak jijique gitu.

"Apaan si berisik?!" Suho mulai gerah man.

"Kecoa-kecoa, awas!" Si bobby tiba-tiba aja tereak. Terus lompat-lompat ditempatnya. Keadaan makin rusuh aja waktu bobby bilang kalo ada kecoa. hsiteris dong itu se er te. Pada tereak-tereak, loncat sana loncat sini, ada juga yang dengan sigap langsung ambil sapu sambil bilang,

"Mana, mana?"

"Aaaa!" Walaupun yang lainnya didominasi sama yang tereak kayak gitu. Udah cem tim padus aja ini mereka.

"Kwang, kecoanya di baju elu!" Enchim selaku pengamat kecoa ngasih tau si eunkwang yang bajunya ditemploki sama kecoa idup. hii

Tereak deh itu si eunkwang yang dasarnya mental tempe.

"Aaaa!"

"Aduh!" Karena si eunkwang tereak sambil lari-lari akhirnya dia nabrak Suho yang lagi jalan. Jatuh deh Suho. basah juga lagi.

"Duh, maafin gue ya ho! Lagian elu juga engga hati-hati sih, kepeleset kan." Bobby selaku makhluk yang daritadi ternistakan minta maaf. Ya secara yang ngepel kan dia. tapi Suho juga salah sih, udah tau si bobby ngepel eh dia main nyelonong jalan aja. jatoh kan akhirnya.

"Keluarin! Keluarin! Aaa! Keluarin kecoa nya! Aaa!" Eunkwang udah jingkrak-jingkrak aja. bukan jingkrak jingkrak seneng. kali ini dia jingkrak jingkrak ketakutan setengah mati.

 **Brak**!

Di bukalah salah satu pintu dan seorang manusia lagi pose ala-ala superman disana. terus makhluk itu teriak,"Awas-awas, Changsub-man datang untuk menolongmu wahai manusia!"

"Lepas baju, lepas baju." Yang lainnya engga peduli sama itu changsub-man kah cangcimen kah. Mereka lagi panik sekarang gara-gara mengkhawatirkan keadaannya Eunkwang.

"Hahahahahhahaha." Tapi ada juga yang ketawa ketiwi. ya gimana enggak mau ketawa kalo didepan mereka tersaji adegan komedi gratis. ga lupa ekspresi eunkwang yang rare banget ditemukan. mengkerut cem pempes bayi.

"Aduh dia jalan di tetek gue!" Lagi. Si Eunkwang teriak-teriak. demi apa seisi kamar mandi jadi pengen nguquq, tapi takut dosa.

"Lepas bajunya! Lepas!" untung ada makhluk perhatian bernama Seulgi yang dengan sigap ngebuka bajunya eunkwang.

"Changsub jangan diinjek dong pel-nya!"

"Maaf tapi aku harus menyelamatkan manusia."

 **Puk.**

 **Kres.**

Kecoanya udah pergi. Jatuh kelantai lebih tepatnya. Tapi abis itu tiba-tiba ada sebuah sepatu nike limited edisyen yang menutupi sikecoa sampe akhirnya ada suara kres dari sepatu itu. Mereka mulai natep horor ke sepatu itu dan mulai natep keatas buat liat siapa gerangan pemilik sepatu ajaib ini.

Tapi abis itu, "Manalagi kecoaknya? Gue mau injek lagi dong," Terkutuklah para makhluk bernama laki-laki disini yang kalah sama makhluk imut sejenis yoojung.

Speechless. Mereka ngerasa jadi orang oon sekarang.

Sampe ada suara halus berkata, "Bantuin gue bangun kek!" Dan mereka baru sadar kalo ternyata temen ningrat mereka jatuh diantara genangan air pel.

"Raden Mas Suhodiningrat. Elu gapapa kan? Darah ningrat lu nggak ilang kan?" Bobby yang paling panik. Secarakan dia pelaku dibalik jatuhnya Suho. Takut dong dia tar dituntut sama ningrat cem Suho.

"Gue cuma kepeleset, astaga." Abis itu si suho nya bangun sendiri. Padahal tadi minta tolong. Orang kaya nan pinter mah bebas ya.

Seokjin senyum dipojokkan sambil megang sikat wc. "Maafin gue ya. Gara-gara ngerayain ulang tahun gue kalian jadi kena hukuman gini." Seokjin ngehela napas. Dan tiba-tiba suasana ricuh jadi tenang dan damai.

Sampe akhirnya,

"Santai aja woy, kapan lagi coba kita dihukum bareng-bareng gini. Ye gak?" Bobby mulai nyahut. Jail-jail gini bobby ga mau ngebuat temennya ngerasa bersalah dan mulai nyalahin diri.

Semuanya awalnya diem aja. Tapi abis itu ada yang nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Hehe, iya nih. Di Amerika nggak ada yang beginian. Kapan lagi bersiin toilet sekolah bareng-bareng sekampung gini?" Ken senyum.

"Duh, sayang banget sih sama temen gue satu ini." Abis itu Ken main ngusel aja ke Seokjin. Sambil ngusak-udak rambutnya Seokjin gemes.

Duh gusti. Makasih Jin udah dikasih orang-orang baik begini disampingnya.

Seokjin senyum "Kalo gitu gimana kalo besok kita ke bakso mang donghae."

Yang lainnya bingung.

"Mau ngapain mak kesono? Mau jenguk istrinya mang donghae yang abis lahiran?" Ini enchim lagi nyahut

"Bukan, chim. Gue mau traktir kalian."

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

"Ajibbbb, makan gratis cuy!"

Ricuhlah itu seisi kamar mandi. Yang ukurannya cuma 2 kali 5 meter tapi dihuni sama makhluk se erte.

Seokjin senyum. Dia gatau mesti bersyukur model apa karena udah dikasi hidup yang sebegini indahnya.

Yah walaupun sekarang ada makhluk pojokan lain yang agak sepet liat Seokjin dirangkul mesra sama cowo lain. Berasa buku panduan motor ya, ada tapi tak dianggap. Istilahnya sih kasat mata.

 ** _Jutex_**.

"Chim, maacih ya." Seokjin senyum ke Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya.

Jadi ceritanya mereka lagi duduk duduk ditaman. Udah malem sih. Ya abisnya mereka baru selesai bersiin wc jam setengah tujuh tadi. Dan Jin agak males pulang dan kebetulan chim juga males gara gara kecapekan abis bersiin wc sekolah. Untung besok minggu.

Chim balik senyum ke Jin.

"No prob mak. Udah kewajiban gue sebagai seorang anak soleh untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tua gue."

"Sa ae lu buntelan mochi." Kata Jin sambil cubit gemes pipi mochinya Jimin.

"Hehehe." Si mochi ketawa. Duh gemesh Jin ngeliatnya.

"Tapi, Mak. Bapak sekarang agak berubah ya semenjak pacaran sama elu." Seokjin ngangkat satu alisnya agak enggak percaya,

"masa si chim?"

"Beneran mak!"

"Ya gara gara gue abis kecelakaan aja dia nya gitu chim. Ngerasa bersalah mungkin. Yah semua orang juga jadi gitu kan semenjak insiden itu." Seokjin senyum agak miris, tapi dia gapapa kok sekarang. Udah nggak kayak kemaren kemaren yang suka mewek terus ngutuk diri sendiri. Sekarang dia udah agak kalem dan coba buat ngerti tentang kondisinya sendiri.

"Tapi engga kok mak."

Seokjin mengkerut. Agak bingung gitu sama kata-kata jimin.

"Temen-temen dia juga banyak yang cerita kalo Namjoon itu akhir-akhir ini banyak berubah. Dia engga sediem dulu sekarang dan katanya dia sering senyum ke orang lain, dia juga katanya tambah suka ngelawak gitu mak. Itu kata anak-anak osis sih mak." Enchim ceritanya semangat banget. Bahkan sampe pake gerakan-gerakan buat memperagakan ceritanya. Walau sejujurnya ceritanya dia kali ini enggak butuh diperagakan.

Tapi abis si enchim cerita Seokjin jadi mulai mikir keras dan mulai mikir lagi apa iya si Namjoon jadi berubah gitu semenjak sama dia.

"Lu kok bisa tau dari anak osis?" Seokjin ngeliat si enchim curiga.

"Aa Yoongi yang cerita." jawab si Jimin.

"Oh." Kata Seokjin sok ngerti, tapi abis itu matanya ngebola langsung dan natep enchim lagi "Yoongi kan bukan osis chim!"

"Aa Yoongi kan ketua rohis mak!" Jawab enchim ga kalah nyolotnya

"Terus apa hubungannya chim?" ga tau deh Seokjin harus nyebut yang kaya apa ngeliat kelakuannya jimin yang kaya gini.

"Dengerin enchim dulu emak!"

Oke, Seokjin diem.

Enchim ngambil napas dulu sebelum cerita. Takut engga kuat nanti.

"Waktu itu ceritanya ketua semua organisasi lagi kumpul mak, tapi anak osis ini mereka ada enam orang mak. Biasa dewan harian. Terus udah selesaikan mereka rapatnya mereka ini nongki-nongki sambil ngobrol bentar dan si anak osis ini pada ngomongin soal Namjoon. terus aa yoongi kasi tau enchim soal itu, mak." diakhir ceritanya enchim senyum manis ke Seokjin. lucu bat si anak orang satu ini. jadi pen bawa pulang.

Seokjin senyum, "Syukur deh kalo gitu."

"Tapi mak."

Seokjin noleh ke enchim "Apalagi chim?"

"Lu pernah mikir nggak sih kenapa Namjoon dulu nerima elu waktu elu nembak dia? Ya secara kan sebenernya dia ini kenal elu aja enggak. Secara kita-kita ini kan makhluk minor mak."

Seokjin diem. Kata-katanya si enchim ada benernya juga sih ya. Kenapa coba Namjoon mau nerima Seokjin? Secara kalo mau dibilang good looking juga masih banyak yang good looking. Pinter juga enggak. Anak emasnya sekolah juga bukan. Terus kenapa Namjoon mau terima dia ya?

"Kenapa ya chim?" Seokjin keliatan mikir.

"Sebelum itu emang lu pernah pedekate gitu nggak ke Namjoon?" Seokjin mikir lagi terus abis itu ngeliatin enchim yang lagi nunggu jawabannya.

"Gue sering ngikutin dia sih chim. gue juga dulu sering senyum kedia waktu kita ga sengaja ketemu. gue sering jadi supporter dia waktu dia lagi basket. gue sebelum pacaran sama dia pernah sekali ngobrol panjang di kafe khusus kopi gituan gara-gara gue nanya basa-basi ke dia." Cerita Seokjin panjang lebar.

"Emang lu nanya apa?"

"Gue lagi bego sih waktu itu. Gue gugup banget gara-gara ketemu dia dan dia senyum ke gue. Jadi dengan spontan gue nanya."

Oke Enchim nunggu.

"Gue awalnya nanya dia anak sma kita nggak. Ini sebenernya cuma basa-basi doang si. Tapi abis itu dia ngangguk dan bilang 'masa lu gak inget gue sih? Kita sering ketemu kok' abis itu gue speechless chim. Bingung mau ngomong apa dan tiba-tiba dad jokes gue melayang-layang terus akhirnya gue tanya 'kamu tau kenapa kopi pait nggak?' Dia agak bingung gitu awalnya terus dia tanya kenapa dan waktu itu juga gue sadar gue udah salah tanya. Gue yang malu akhirnya geleng dan bilang enggak, tapi abis itu dia masih penasaran dan maksa gue buat jawab jawaban dari pertanyaan gue. Gue malu abis. Gila! Akhirnya gue jawab-"

"Soalnya manisnya ada dikamu." Seokjin sama Jimin bareng-bareng ngucap. Dan abis itu Jimin ketawa parah. Emang malu-maluin sih emaknya ini.

"Itumah bukan dad jokes kali. Itu gombal namanya. Hahahaha"

Seokjin ngeliat enchim sebel.

"Udah deh chim. Berhenti ketawain gue, please!"

Enchim akhirnya berhenti ketawa

"terus, terus, gimana?"

Seokjin cemberut,

"dia senyum gitu. Senyumnya kayak senyum ngetawain gue gitu. Dan gue bener-bener malu abis. Rasanya gue pengen kabur ke antartika aja. Tapi akhirnya dia ngajak gue duduk dan ngobrol. Lebih tepatnya dia minta dikasi tau dad jokes dad jokes macem itu. Ya dari situ gue agak ngerti kalo namjoon itu enggak sedingin biasanya sih. Tapi waktu balik sekolah lagi dia kayak nggak kenal gue lagi gitu. Emang dasar orang terkenal mah gitu ya. Dan waktu pacaran dia malah makin jutek banget. Bahkan lebih jutek daripada waktu dia ketemu sama gue dikafe." Seokjin cemberut.

Nginget-inget kisah cintanya sama Namjoon yang serumit menemukan jalan keluar dari rumah kaca.

"Tapi mak, kenapa lu akhirnya milih buat nembak Namjoon duluan?" Buset dah, jimin udah kayak dora aja ini.

"Gue-"

 ** _Line_** -

Seokjin berhenti gara-gara suara cempreng line-nya. buru-buru deh dia liat hapenya. biasanya sih mamanya. tanya kenapa jin belom pulang.

tapi kali ini nama yang tertera di hapenya bener-bener ngangetin. Itu si Anonymous.

 ** _Anonymous_**.

Hai, Jin. Please jangan lu tutup dulu sebelum elu baca ini sampe selesai.

Kenalin, nama gue Jackson Wang. Gue orang yang kemaren mukul elu. Gue minta maaf banget. Gue emang salah banget ke elu. Gue juga sempet masuk penjara anak seminggu gara-gara kasus itu. Namjoon pasti nggak kasih tau elu ya?

Gue cuma mau kasih tau kalo sebenernya niat gue ke elu itu nggak jahat. Cuma waktu itu temen gue panik setengah mati gara-gara masker gue dibuka sama Namjoon. Jadi dia secara spontan mau mukul Namjoon yang sialnya kena ke elu. Maaf soalnya gue nggak bisa minta maaf langsung ke elu. Gue takut dipukuli orang-orang gara-gara ketemu elu

Denger Jin, gue sekali lagi mau bilang kalo gue enggak maksud jahat sama sekali. Gue malah ingin menghindarkan elu dari hal jahat.

Seokjin lu harus tau kalo Namjoon itu udah punya pacar.

 _Read_.

Seokjin nge-blank.

 _Namjoon punya pacar? Masa iya sih? Pacarnya kan gue.- **ksj**_

 _Kok emak gue jadi begitu ekspresinya.- **pjm**_

 _ **Bersambung**._

 _Sebelum pergi, tolong tinggalkan jejaknya ya. Biar kalo ilang ga susah dicari._

Berterimakasilah karena ini cahpter terpanjang dalam jutex yang pernah aku tulis. 

So, gimana chap ini?

 **Love, Gojex.**


	15. 15 : Gesekkan

Seokjin Kim

Maksud lu apa?

Read

Anonymous

Send a picture

Gue ga boong. Sumpah.

Read

Seokjin ngeliat itu pesan line yang ada di hp-nya. Ya Tuhan, Seokjin harus percaya sama siapa? Masa iya dia kudu bertapa dulu biar dapet jawaban. Keburu lumutan dong nanti dianya.

Seokjin guling-guling di kasur. Siapa tau otaknya encer abis jadi babi guling.eh.

Tapi abis itu Seokjin bangun lagi. Garuk garuk kepala terus jambak jambak ala sinetron. Untung ga sambil bilang 'jijik aku mas, jijik!' Untungny dia masi sadar.

Seokjin buang napas. Dia akhirnya ngebanting hapenya gitu aja.

"Oke, gue mau mandi dulu. Diem disitu, awas jangan kemana-mana!" Katanya garang. Kesiapa lagi kalo bukan aipon kesayangannya.

Mandi deh Seokjin. Ga perlu dijelasin kali ya sesi ini. Bikin kalian mikir yang iya iya nanti. Kalo gue jelasin juga entar cahp ini judulnya jadi 'Tutorial mandi kembang tujuh rupa ala bidadari kayangan'

Dan akhirnya Seokjin selese. Abis bertapa dikamar mandi sambil boker, akhirnya dia nemu solusi buat masalahnya kali ini.

Seokjin ngambil aiponnya. Memandangnya penuh kasih sayang. Dia elus-elus itu hape. Terus akhirnya dia ngeliat chat terakhir dia. Dia langsung ke kontak, terus abis itu

Anonymous

Blocked

Jutex.

Seokjin gerah demi tuhan. Foto yang dikirim sama orang yang ngaku namanya Jackson bener-bener ngebuat dia mesti telat berangkat sekolah.

Iya telat, soalnya semaleman dia guling-guling mulu di kasurnya gara-gara mikir beneran ga sih namjoon udah punya pacar? Lah terus dia ini apa dong cin? Selingkuhan? Madu-nya Namjoon? TTM? Tapi kan mereka pacaran.

"Ayo buruan. 15 menit lagi nih." Seokjin masih memproses omongan orang didepannya yang secepat kilat udah narik tangannya buat naik motornya.

Dia naik deh. Abis itu nyender sambil masih ngelamun. Untung engga kesambet.

"Udah sampe. Lu tidur ya?"

"Ha?" Seokjin udah kaya orang bloon aja sekarang.

Namjoon dari tadi udah turun dari motornya dan sekarang dia ngeliatin Seokjin yang nyawanya masih setengah. Setengah disini setengahnya ga tau dimana.

"Lu dari tadi ngelamun ya? Kesambet?" Lah, ini malah pacar sendiri dibilang kesambet.

Langsung deh satu tonjokkan mendarat di lengannya Namjoon. "Enak aja. Ganteng gini dibilang kesambet." Buru buru deh dia turun. Ga lupa cemberut sebel gara gara abis di ejek 'kesambet' sama Namjoon. Gini ni hasil mangkal bentar sama Bam-bam, dia ketularan jurus ngambek-ngambekan.

"Tar gue ga bisa anter pulang." Sambil ngelepasin helmnya, Namjoon mulai natep Seokjin dalem.

Dan Seokjin langsung melotot gugup, "MAU KEMANA?!"

Namjoon ngakak dikit, kalo banyak takut ditampol nanti. "Santai ah, ngegas gitu elo-nya." Katanya sambil ketawa.

Seokjin cemberut lagi, "Serius ih, lu mau kemana?" Mendadak nada suaranya jadi mandjaa. Ajaran bam bam juga ini.

"Dilepas dulu helm-nya" bukannya jawab Namjoon sekarang malah ngedeket ke Seokjin buat ngelepasin itu helm yang masih nyangkut di kepala Seokjin. Yalord Seokjin pengen marah-marah, tapi makhluk didepannya kenapa manis banget sih? Bikin diabetes. Salah gak sih Seokjin curiga gini ke Namjoon? Seokjin kan juga manusiyaa.

"Nanti pulang sama Jimin ya, kasian dia kamu tinggal terus gara gara pulang sama aku." Kok manis ya. Kok rasanya ada yang beda ya. Seokjin cuma bisa natep Namjoon terus sambil merasakan getaran aneh yang biasa disebut dugeun-dugeun sama enchim.

Seokjin coba mikir lagi. Apa ya yang aneh?

Tapi dia capek mikir terus-terusan.

"Sekarang enchim pulangnya sama Yoongi terus tau." Masih aja cemberut dia jawabnya. "Kalo gitu tar kamu pulang sama siapa?"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, Seokjin tahu sekarang!!!!!!!!!!!!

Namjoon sekarang ngomongnya pake kamu!!!! KAMU WOYYY!!!!!

Seokjin melotot, "bilang apa lo tadi?"

"Tar lo pulang sama siapa?"

Ternyata kupingnya Seokjin aja yang banyak congeknya. Akibat dari nge-halu yang enggak-enggak nih. Nge-halu nya dia jadi kemana mana kan. Dasar makhluk kurbel.

"Ken mungkin? Ga tau, gue juga bisa pulang sendiri kali. Udah ah. Gece, pelajarn pertama gue Pak Jinyoung."

Seokjin udah main jalan aja. Ninggalin Namjoon, tapi abis itu Namjoon teriak.

"Tunggu,"

Seokjin nengok dong, secara dipanggil gitu. Dia kan masi punya telinga btw.

"Apaan?" Namjoon udah mulai jalan aja ke deketnya dia.

"Hati-hati ya."

Cup.

Namjoon tiba-tiba aj udah nyosor pipinya Seokjin. Pertama pipi kanan, terus pipi kiri, lanjot kejidat agak lama waktu di jidat. Seokjin udah dugeun dugeun aja. Ini hatinya rasanya udah mau keluar aja. Namjoon ngelepasin ciumannya dijidat. Dia ngeliat Seokjin bentar, lebih tepatnya liat bibir semoknya Seokjin. Seokjin daritadi nyebut gara gara deg degan parah.

Namjoon ngedeket.

"Insyaflaaahhh wahai manuuuusiyaaaa jika diriiimu berdosaaaa." Otomatis denger lagu itu dinyanyiin mereka langsung ngejauh. Berasa kayak dapet hidayah di cinema pintu taubat.

"Dasar kids zaman now. Mesum tu jangan di parkiran Sekolahan. Mesum itu sekalian ke ruang guru BP. Lagian pagi-pagi juga udah sun sun an aja. Gue juga mau keleus di sun." Demiapa. Namjoon sama Seokjin shook berat.

"Ye elu. Jomblo memang pedih ya." Seokjin ga maw kalah. Biarin aja dia pamer. Biar sekalian dapet adzab si jomblo yang suka ganggu pasangan mesra-mesraan.

"Elu mau diciumkam?"

Ken selaku jomblo yang didoain Seokjin kena azab pedih langsung nengok waktu tiba-tiba Namjoon ngomong ke dia. Hello, Namjoon ngeomong ke dia!

Ken masih mode cengo parah sampe akhirnya Namjoon ngelanjutin kalimatnya, "Sini gue cium."

"EWHHH! HIIII! DEMIAPAA! SORRY YA GUE DEMENNYA DICIUM SEOKJIN, BUKAN ELO!" Si Ken udah ngegas aja. Mata melotot ga woles sama bibirnya monyong monyong. Sumpah deh, pengen nampol rasanya.

Lah Seokjinnya ketawa aja ngeliatin dia. Bangcad emang Seokjin.

"Rasain noh. Udah ah bentar lagi masuk. Gue duluan ya. Dah." Terus Seokjinnya ngacir gitu aja. Ninggalin Namjoon dan Ken, juga ga lupa ninggalin atmosfer awkward diantara mereka berdua.

Ken ngeliat Namjoon terus pandangannya berubah jijik "HII" kata dia sambil elus elus tangannya. Ceritanya bulu kuduknya dia berdiri semua abis liat Namjoon. Udah kayak hantu aja Namjoonnya.

Sementara Namjoonnya cuma ngasih tatapan yang seolah bilang 'apasih bocah ini?' Sebelum akhirnya pergi dan ngejauh dari Ken.

Jutex.

"Ken!"

Ken masi engga jawab.

"Ken!"

Dia masih sibuk sama bukunya. Demi apa Seokjin dicuekin.

"KENN!!"

"Apa?!"

"Ken-apa hatiku cenat cenut tiap ada kamu."

Ken ngeliatin Jin. "Hmzz." Balesnya sebel. Orang lagi serius belajar untuk mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa, eh ini malah diganggu. Anak jaman sekarang ya, ada temennya rajin belajar malah dibully. Dikatain cupu lagi. Hmzz.

"Pulang bareng gue ya." Reflek Ken langsung ngalihin pandangannya dari buku ke Seokjin.

"Eh, kok tumben lu? Mana belahan dada lo? Eh, belahan jiwa maksudnya?" Pikiran mezum suka bertengger diotak ya ternyata.

Langsung deh Seokjin buru-buru ngelempar tasnya ke kepala Ken. Tzadezt ini namanya.

"Yeu, dasar otak mezum. Gini nih kalo kebanyakan nonton ikeh ikeh kimochi, jadi bobrokan otak lu." Katanya yang ngomel-ngomel cem emak gue kalo tupperware nya ilang.

Ken meringis kesakitan. Ya secara tas penuh buku tebal melayang ke kepalanya. Untung engga amnesia kayak yang disinetron-sinetron.

"Aduh. Aduh, sakit boss. Janganlah kau bdsm-kan diriku."

"Ewhh." Jijik Seokjin. Jijik.

"Lagian juga gue ini anti ikeh ikeh kimochi club. Gue ini demenya yang 'fuck.. fasterrr'" parah kan. Parah kan. Minta dikasi sianida emang orang satu ini.

"Najis. Dasar manusia kardus kamu." Seokjin ngehina sahabat laknatnya satu ini.

Ken balik lagi ke mode normal. Dia liat ke Seokjin, "Lagian elu juga mancing topik ke sana. Gue ikut aja dong."

"Udah ah daripada bahas ginian mending pulang, udah malem juga." Kata si Seokjin sambil ngelihat jendela yang gelap. Segelap masa depannya. ea. jangan dong, cukup langit aja yang gelap masa depannya jangan.

"Nginep rumah gue yuk." Kata si Ken.

Seokjin shock. Rahangnya serasa jatuh kebawah. "Ha, lu mau ajak gue mesum?"

Ken muter bola matanya, untung engga sampe copot. Dia tuh kezel ya sama makhluk satu ini. "Yee, qotor ya km. Enggak idih, nyokap gue dateng dan dia bilang dia kangen sama elu."

Seokjin ngangguk-ngangguk akhirnya setelah dapet penjelasan dari Ken. Tapi abis itu dia senyum sambil benerin poninya,

"Orang ganteng emang ngangenin ya."

Berikanlah Ken kesabaran untuk menghadapi makhluk gombal ini Ya Tuhan.

Jutex.

Line~

Antara pengen berkata kasar sama kaget setengah mampus. Kita kira itu perasaan Jin sekarang waktu enak-enak pake masker beras ketan tapi tiba-tiba dikagetin sama Line.

Seokjin ngambil hpnya sambil baca doa. Biar ga ada setan gangguin.

Dia takut ini pesan dari si Jackson lagi. Masa iya sih ini orang punya banyak banget akun line. Niat banget ganggu kehidupan percintaan indah Seokjin.

Tapi setelah dia ngeliat uname di layar hapenya dia menghembuskan napas penuh rasa syukur. Itu Namjoon.

Duh, harus seneng apa enggak ya? Dia deg deg an mau buka. Secara si Namjoon ini jarang banget chattingan sama Seokjin. Namjoon sendiri bilang kalau dia nggak terlalu antusias sama hape, sosmed, dan kawand kawand nya. Anak pinter ya. Emang beda.

Dislide deh itu aiponnya. Dan dia mulai ngebaca.

Namjoon Kim

Gue ga bisa anter besok.

Read.

Seokjin diem ditempat. Sibuk memproses kalimat Namjoon diotaknya.

Seokjin Kim

Yaudah kalo gitu gue ga mau masuk! (Delete)

Sibuk ya? Yaudah deh gapapa. Aku berangkat sendiri aja. (:

Read.

Seokjin diem lagi ditempat, walaupun ini bukan ajang PBB variasi. Tapi gaada salahnya kan dia diem ditempat.

Seokjin tiba-tiba mikir. Ini Namjoon kenapa kok ga bisa anter lagi? Tadi nggak bisa anter pulang, besok nggak bisa anter sekolah. Ini kenawhy sama Namjoon?

"Sayang."

"Astaghfirullahaladzim." Seokjin nyebut. Demiapa ini siapa yang panggil dia pake sayang-sayang.

Dia nengok kearah pintu, "Dicariin mamah tuh." Oiya diakan dirumah Ken iya.

Tapi ini kenapa kecebong satu manggil dia pake sayang-sayangan?

"Hayuk cepetan, katanya mau diajak bahas tanggal nikah." Ken senyum jahil. Dan Seokjin natep Ken horor, "belum pernah dicium gajah duduk ya?" Seokjin melotot.

"Mau dong."

Ya Tuhan, jauhkan lah hamba dari makhluk-makhluk terkutuk semacam Ahmad Jaehwan ini. -ksj.

Jutex.

Pagi hari dateng gitu aja kayak jaelangkung dan setelah perjalanan melelahkan penuh kontroversi, akhirnya keduanya nyampe juga di parkiran sekolah dengan tepat waktu.

Seokjin buru buru turun dari motor vespanya Jaehwan. Buru buru lari kedeket pot kembang terus abis itu muntah muntah. Gila. Ken gila. Jaehwan gila. Jadi ini Ken ato Jaehwan yang gila?

"Duh, sayang kamu kenapa? Jangan-jangan kamu hamil ya? Kitakan kalo ena ena pake kondom terus." Ini pacarnya gajah duduk satu juga enggak membantu keadaan. Seokjin jadi tambah pusing.

"Loh, emak gue kenapa Ken?" Christian chimchim dateng. Bukan buat bdsm kok, bukan.

Dia keliatan khawatir gitu begitu liat emaknya nunduk terus muntah-muntah, walau sebenarnya dia jijiq tapi dia ga mau durhaka sama keduwa orang tuwa.

"Biasa. Abis kebobolan tiga ronde semalem."

"Bangsat!" Ga peduli sama muntahannya. Jin justru ngasih tendangan ronaldowati ke Ken yang mulutnya cem rongsokan.

"Aduh, aduh. Duh, gue bercanda kali, boss. Jan sensi dong, jangan-jangan lu beneran halim perdana kusuma lagi?" Tuhkan tendangan ronaldowati aja ga mampu membendung mulut rongsokannya Ken. Jin kudu eottokhae ya lord?

Akhirnya Jin mutusin buat melototin si Ken. Sampe akhirnya Ken senyum terus meluk dia. "Iyadeh iyadeh. Maafin gue ya." Katanya sambil meluk Seokjin erad-erad. Ga lupa satu tangannya bahkan ngusak-ngusak rambut Seokjin. Hmz, sepertinya Seokjin curiga sama Ken. Ini pasti ada apa apany.

"Seokjin." Suara hati tiba-tiba memanggil. Tapi waktu Seokjin mau ngelepasin pelukannya dari Ken, si kerabat gajah duduk ini enggak mau ngelepasin.

"Seokjin kenapa, Jae?"

OML OML OML, itu Namjoon. Prince nya Seokjin. Tapi bangcad nya si Ken nggak mau ngelepasin pelukannya mereka.

"Ini, dia pusing sama mual-mual habis nginep dirumah gue." Tuhkan, ngaco ini makhluk.

"Nginep?" Namjoon sama Jimin bareng-bareng. Kayaknya cocok jadi anggota padus ya mereka.

Dan saat itu juga Seokjin menyadari sesuatu

'Hmzz, sepertinya masalah bakalan panjang.' -ksj

Seokjin buru buru dorong Ken jauh jauh dan segera menghadap ke Namjoon.

"Iya, semalem nyokapnya Ken minta gue nginep dirumah mereka." Seokjin jadi panik. Dia takut Namjoon mikir yang enggak-enggak.

Eh tapi si Namjoon cuma bilang "oh."

Ini Seokjin harus seneng apa harus sedih ya?

"Gue cuma mau bilang, tar gue ga bisa anter lu pulang lagi." Kata Namjoon. Ekspresinya keliatan datar. Dan kayaknya hati Seokjin retak deh. Oke fix, jadi sekarang kayaknya Seokjin harus sedih deh ya.

"O-oh, yaudah gapapa kok." Katanya berat sambil ngasih fake-smile. Semoga aja nggak keliatan kalo dia lagi fake-smile.

"Iya gapapa. Tar Seokjin pulang bareng gue. Ya nggak by?" Seokjin diem. Dia senyum kaku ke Ken sebelum akhirnya ngangguk pelan.

Sementara enchim jadi kayak ngeliat drama kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Kayaknya dilan salah deh, yang berat bukan rindu tapi kehidupan.

Jutex.

Jam pulang sekolah dateng. Kayak yang lainnya Jin juga beres beres mejanya. Tapi abis itu dia ngelirik Ken dan mulai manggil,"Ken."

"Awas lo kalo sampe gue nengok lu nyanyiin lagu semesh lagi."

"Ih enggak, bodo. Gue lagi ga mood tau." Katanya sambil cemberut dan mainin gantungan edisi spesial dari sinetron mermaid in love di kotak pensilnya.

"Nge-pump yuk. Udah lama nih gue nggak ke game center." Ken senyum sambil naik turunin alisnya.

Seokjin ngeliat Ken sambil terharu. Emang sih ini makhluk kadang nyebelin, tapi dia yang ngehibur Seokjin disaat saat dia sedih. Dia enggak ngebayangin gimana kalo mereka pisah lagi. Dia ga punya sandaran lagi selain enchim.

"Gapapa malem-malem gini kesana?" Seokjin keliatan ngerasa bersalah sama Ken. Tapi Ken nya malah senyum hangat. Duh, Seokjin harus meleleh gak ya?

"Gapapa kok. Ayok buruan." Si Ken abis itu tarik tangannya Seokjin ke parkiran. Seokjin senyum, hatinya terasa menghangat.

Jutex.

"Nginep rumah gue lagi yok." Si Ken nawarin sambil nyiduk es krim baskin nya.

Seokjin juga nyiduk es krimnya bentar, sayangnya punya dia cuma es krim woles.

"Tapikan nyokap lo udah pulang." Kata Jin.

"Gapapa kok. Gue ga bakal ngapa-ngapain lu kali. Mana doyan gue sama yang body nya cem babi hutan gini." Mulai lagi deh. Savage banget sih makhluk ini. Jadi pen dikarungin terus dibuang ke jembatan ancol.

"Minta di civok yah?"

"Boleh dong mbak. Satu ya, yang kasar ples tarik tarik rambut."

"Markonah!" Seokjin melotot. Tangannya udah siap siap ngasih bogem mentah. Tapi Ken nya buru-buru ngehindar sambil bilang. "Duh, iya iya. Ampun ampun. Jangan sentuh aku mas, jangan sentuh. Aku jijiq. Aku jijique sama kamu."

Bakar tidak ya? -ksj

Seengaknya gue bisa ngebuat Jin ngelupain kesedihannya karena Namjoon. -ljh

Jutex.

Ini sore-sore sebelum pulang. Atau lebih tepatnya sebenernya mereka udah pulang duluan. Cuma Jin mutusin buat masih dikelas sambil ngerjain pr tadi sekaligus nungguin Ken yang masih ada urusan sama kasek. Dan enchim mutusin buat nemenin Seokjin yang nungguin Ken.

Disela-sela ngerjain pr Jin tiba-tiba diem dan ngeliat enchim yang mainin hp nya. Dia berhenti ngerjain dan ngeliat enchim terus terusan. Gini nih bawaanya kalo lagi berbuat baik, ada aja setannya.

Seokjin berhenti ngerjain pr terus ngeliat Enchim.

"Enchim, curhat donggg!" Katanya yang tiba tiba buka suara.

"Dikira gue mamah dedeh apa?" Enchimnya cemberut sambil mulai masukkin hp nya ke saku.

"Hehe." Seokjinnya meringis. Tapi abis itu milih buat duduk lagi dikurisnya. Si enchim ikut duduk sambil topang dagu ngeliatin emaknya.

"Elu mau curhat apa sih mak? Kayaknya penting banget. Emak Bapak lo lagi?" Si enchim yang prihatin akhirnya milih buat duduk lagi setelah selesai ngepak itu buku-buku punya dia.

Seokjinnya geleng cepet, "Nggak kok chim. Bonyok gue udah baik baik aja."

Enchim diem bentar, "Terus kenapa? Lo ada masalah apa lagi?"

Seokjin diem bentar. Dia ngeliat enchim. "Lo inget percakapan kita tentang kenapa Namjoon bisa nerima gue nggak sih?"

Enchim mikir bentar, tapi abis itu ngangguk. Ya secara itukan omongan mereka beberapa hari lalu.

"Kenapa emang mak?"

Seokjin senyum bentar, "Chim, mungkin nggak sih Namjoon punya gebetan selain gue?"

Enchim diem lagi, kali ini agak lama. Sambil mikir mungkin. Sampe akhirnya dia mulai jawab,

"Nggak ada yang nggak mungkin sih mak. Lagipula Namjoon kan juga manusia, tempatnya khilaf." Tumben ini buntelan bisa bijak juga.

"Terus kalo semisal Namjoon udah punya cewek, gue kudu gimana Chim?"

Hmzz, ini curhat apa sesi pre-test matematikanya Pak Kangin sih? Susah banget.

"Kalo lo tanya gue sih mak ya, gue bakal langsung putusin. Sekalinya selingkuh itu pasti pertanda dia bukan cowok yang baik. Itu sih dari sisi pandang gue, tapi semua keputusan kan ada ditangan elo. Elo yang tau mana yang lebih baik dan mana yang enggak buat elo. Dan elo sendiri kan yang lebih kenal Namjoon daripada gue."

Seokjin cemberut dikit, tapi abis itu ngangguk-ngangguk setuju sama omongannya si enchim.

"Tapi btw, kok elo ngomongin ini. Emang Namjoon beneran punya gebetan selain elo, Mak?" Setelah beberapa menit ngomongin ini, dan begonya Enchim tiba-tiba aja baru nyadar kalo ini bukan pertanyaan 'semisal' doang, tapi pertanyaan yang bener-bener terjadi. Seokjin geleng-geleng ga semangat, tatapannya juga kosong. Duh, enchim khawatir emaknya kesurupan nih.

"Enggak tau chim, tapi ada orang yang bilang gitu. Dia bahkan kirimin fotonya ke gue. Dan fotonya engga foto biasa aja. Itu foto mesra banget demiapa. Dan kalo liat-liat backgroundnya sih ya, itu kek nya mereka lagi di party ato nggak di club gitu. Mana posenya mesra banget lagi." Seokjin cemberut lagi.

"Gue boleh liat nggak?"

Seokjin ngangguk sambil perlahan lahan mulai ngeluarin hapenya dari tas.

"Nih,"

Enchim langsung ambil itu hape dan buru buru memusatkan pandangannya ke layar. "Kok cantik ya mak?" Enchim langsung liat ke Jin.

Si Jin melotot.

"Enchimmm!!!!"

Duh, salahkan si enchim. Niat mengutarakan isi hati tapi malah kena semprot gara gara menghianati.

"Ya maap mak, maap."

Seokjin makin cemberut, "gue harus gimana dong chim?"

Jutex.

It's another day. Udah berhari-hari terlewati tanpa Namjoon disisi. Pedih, tapi dia bisa bertahan.

Ken mandang Seokjin sambil ketawa,

"Ahaha, iya bener bener. Gue juga sebel sama itu game. Masa antara level easy sama normalnya beda banget." Kata si Ken sambil terus ketawa dan nggak berhenti ngelihat ke Seokjin.

"Iya iya, bener banget. Mana kartu gue juga masih jelek-jelek lagi." Si Jin ngebales sambil ketawa ketiwi dikoridor. Dibahkan tampar tampran sama Ken gara gara ga kuat ketawa.

Akhir akhir ini Seokjin jadi makin deket sama Ken. Ya walaupun dari dulu mereka emang deket, tapi rasanya yang sekarang ini kayak ada lem nya. Seokjin bahkan sekarang jadi jarang sama enchim dan seringan sama Ken.

Ya selain si Ken ini asyik, dia juga baik walaupun kadang ngeselin sampe ke tulang.

Dan kabar buruknya dia jadi makin jauh sama Namjoon. Udah empat hari ini Namjoon nggak bisa anter dia ke sekolah ato kerumah. Di sekolahpun jarang ketemu. Dan kalo dichat balesnya bisa berjam-jam. Seokjin capek sebenernya. Dia ngerasa ada yang nggak beres sama Namjoon.

Tapi dia nggak mau mikir jauh jauh. Dia cuma pengen bahagia aja sekarang. Walaupun sebenernya masalah ini ngebuat dia kepikiran everyday everynight.

Dan nggak kerasa, tiba-tiba aja udah waktu istirahat. Dia Ken sama enchim buruburu ke kantin. Soalnya si enchim mau traktir. Maklum si enchim kemaren baru aja jadian sama agus si ketua rohis yang memutuskan untuk melanggar peraturan demi enchim, tapi enchim bilang ini harus dirahasiakan demi menjaga reputasi mas agus sebagai ketua rohis.

Kedua makhluk itu duduk dipojok kantin. Dan sialnya dia dapet bagian pesen makanan gara gara kalah maen batu kertas gunting.

Rame biyud ini mah.

Waktu mau jalan ke outlet-outlet yang ada di ujung Seokjin nggak sengaja ngelirik ke meja bagian tengah.

Itu anak-anak osis disana. Atau lebih tepatnya sih anak anak kece nan famous. Ada Namjoon juga disana. Lagi mainin hp nya dan keliatan serius banget.

Seokjin ngerasa pedih. Namjoon mainin hape nya sebegitu seriusnya tapi dia bahkan sampe sekarang belum bales chatnya Seokjin.

Seokjin ambil napas terus hembus pelan. Dia ngebuang mukanya dari tatapannya ke Namjoon. Terus dia balik jalan lagi ke outlet bakso kesayangannya.

Gils, antri banget sumpah kayak ada pembagian sembako.

"Mang bakso pedes lima ya. Jangan lupa pake micin sama jeruk nipis!" Ya beginilah cara biar cepet dilanggani. Dia kudu teriak dan menyebutkan pesanannya secara spesifik.

"Oke dek." Kata si mamang.

Ditengah menunggu bakso racikannya Mang Donghae tiba-tiba ada cewek nyapa dia.

"Seokjin."

"Eh iya mbak krystal, ada apa?" Seokjin kebingungan. Ini mbak krystal si anak osis nan pemes kenapa tiba-tiba menyapa dirinya yang butiran debu?

"Nggak papa, nyapa aja. Boleh kan?" Lah ini si mbak pake tanya juga. "Ya boleh la mbak, lagian nyapa doang. Emang saya artis ti-tok yang mau poto aja kudu bayar delapan puluh ribu?"

Krystal ketawa. Duh, dia diketawain anak pemes nih.

"Sa ae lu." Katanya.

Seokjin senyum. Tapi abis itu wajahnya mbak Krystal berubah serius lagi. "Jin." Duh takut kan Seokjin kalo udah gini. Jangan jangan ada atributnya yang enggak lengkap lagi.

"E-eh, iya mbak?"

"Kamu putus sama Namjoon?"

Loh, ini kok si mbak Krystal nanya begini?

"Eh, apa? Enggak kok mbak, kita masih pacaran. Kenapa emangnya?" Dia ngejawab sambil masang wajah bingung. Krystal udah mau buka suara, tapi suara mang donghae tiba-tiba menghancurkan suasana.

"Dek Seokjin, ini baksonya."

"Nggak kok, nggak papa. Lu makan aja gih, kasian temen lu pada nungguin." Bales mbak krystal.

Hati Seokjin jadi nggak tenang. Ini ada apa ya lord?

Jutex.

Ga kerasa satu minggu udah kelewat aja. Cepet banget rasanya. Bentar lagi juga ujian, abis itu kelas dua belas, abis itu ujian lagi, abis itu libur, abis itu ujian lagi, abis gitu dia kudu ngebut belajar buat kuliah.

Tapi ngomongin soal kuliah, Seokjin jadi mikir. Bakal kayak apa ya kehidupan kuliahnya nanti?

Dan selalu aja kalo dia lagi ngelamun pasti ada suara ilahi. Entah dari Line lah dari orang lah, untung nggak dari yang maha kuasa. Sekarat dong dia.

"Jin! Dicariin pujaan hati noh." Si changsub teriak. Ga lupa berlari-lari ria. Udah kayak orang stres, sumpah. Ya emang sejak kapan sih si changsub normal. Apalagi kalo udah ketemu sama eunkwang. Terus ketemu lagi sama sungjae. Sekolah jadi kayak rumah sakit jiwa rasanya.

Tapi abis gitu Seokjin langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. Ini pasti Namjoon. Siapalagi yang dijuluki pujaan hati sama sekelasnya kalo bukan si Namjoon.

Seokjin sial mental. Dia jalan ke pintu terus senyum sama orang yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kenapa, Joon?"

Namjoon ngeluarin paper bag dari balik punggungnya, "Buat elo."

Seokjin shock sejujurnya. Ini ada apa sebenernya sama Namjoon. Selama ngilang tiba-tiba aja dia balik kayak gini terus ngasih Seokjin paper bag beserta isinya yang Seokjin sendiri belum tahu isinya.

Daripada ngepoin isinya paper bag, Seokjin lebih kepo sama alasan Namjoon kesini dan kasi dia paper bag.

"Buat gue?" Seokjin ngeliatin Namjoon. Dan Namjoon ngangguk aja sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf ya akhir-akhir ini gue ga jemput lu." Namjoon lagi serius sekarang. Keliatan dari kerutan kerutan yang ada didahinya.

Seokjin ketawa, entah yang kali ini ketawa jenis apa. Tapi abis itu dia senyum, "berhenti minta maaf deh. Lagian lu kan juga bukan kang ojek gue lagi."

Namjoon keliatan diem dan abis itu senyum, "Nanti pulang sama gue ya."

Alis Seokjin ngangkat lagi.

"Seokjin ntar udah janji mau pulang sama gue." Dan sebelum dia bisa jawab, suara seseorang tiba-tiba ngejawab.

Itu Ken, tiba tiba dateng sambil ngerangkul pundaknya. Seokjin senyum, yang kali ini keliatan kepaksa. Ya bener sih, dia sore ini janji pulang sama Ken dan rasanya nggak etis dong kalo batalin janji sama Ken yang tiap hari nemenin dia buat akhirnya pergi sama Namjoon yang sering ninggalin dia.

"Iya, gue udah ada janji pulang sama Ken." Seokjin senyum lagi. Sebisa mungkin dia nyoba jaga perasaannya Namjoon.

"O-oh, gitu ya. Yaudah, gue pergi dulu ya. Jaga Seokjin buat gue ya Jae."

"Pasti." Ken acungin jempol seiring sama kepergiannya Namjoon.

Jin ngeliat punggung Namjoon dengan pedih. Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah.

"Namjoon!" Seokjin teriak buat manggil. Matanya burem gara gara airmata. Gila, dia sejujurnya kangen banget sama Namjoon. Tapi sekalinya mereka ketemu Seokjin malah nyakitin Namjoon kayak gini.

Namjoon berhenti terus balik buat ngeliat Seokjin. Seokjin senyum. "BESOK PULANG BARENG GUE YA!" Seokjin tereak. Suaranya bahkan serak gara gara tereak.

Namjoon senyum dan begitupun Seokjin. Tapi satu orang lagi retak hatinya. Jaehwan pedih, tapi dia masih inget posisinya. Dia cuma pelabuhan sementara buat Seokjin, bukan dermaga pemberhentian kayak Namjoon.

Ken menghela napas

Dia enggak tahu kalau perasaan mencintai sama punya-nya orang itu sesakit ini.

Bersambung.

Ayo! Hitman bang!

Engga bercanda. Sebuah update panjang sebelum hiatus. Haha. Entah kapan mulai hiatus. Tapi semua cerita udah aku siapin kok. Tinggal diupdate aja sesuai waktunya.

Terimakasih dukungannya.

Spesial 3900 words jfy.

Love, Gojex.


	16. 16 : Sayang?

Hapenya berdering. Lagu sayang-nya mbak via vallen mulai keputer dari hapenya. Hampir aja dia joged kalo nggak inget itu nada dering hape nya.

Namjoon's is calling.

Omijon omijon omijon. Namjoon telpon. Ini sumpah demi apa kok si Namjoon tiba-tiba telfon gini. Kesambet apa pacar kesayangannya yang satu ini?

"Loh, Joon ada apa? Tumben banget telfon?"

'Gue mau bilang.'

Seokjin ngernyit dong.

"Bilang apa?"

'Gue ga bisa anter lo besok.'

Kecewa? Jelas.

Ini soalnya kemaren kan dia udah janjian sama Namjoon. Sampe ngebuat Ken ngambek sama dia lagi, eh ini seenak jidat dia maen bilang engga bisa aja. Minta disleding online emang.

Seokjin kesel sejujurnya. Kesel banget. Namjoon dari kemaren-kemaren begini. Dia kayak sibuk terus. Ga bisa anter juga ga bisa jemput. Seokjin tau kok kalo Namjoon bukan kang ojek nya, tapi ngeliat pacar lo tiba-tiba kayak gini kan ngebuat lo mikir yang enggak enggak.

Seokjin ketawa di sebrang telfon.

"Hahaha, sante aja kali. Lagian kan lu bukan kang ojek gue juga."

'Hehe.' Namjoonnya ketawa awkward gitu.

Duh canggung sekali mereka. Yah, walaupun sehari hari mereka sejujurnya juga dipenuhi kecanggungan tapi rasanya tetep aja nggak terbiasa sama segala kecanggungan ini.

"Emang ada urusan apa?"

Namjoon diem bentar abis denger pertanyaan Seokjin.

'Itu, gue diajak berangkat bareng sama si Jongin.' Entah telinganya dia atau firasatnya dia, tapi rasa-rasanya dia kayak denger nada kebohongan dari Namjoon.

Soalnya beda banget nadanya. Nada telfon Namjoon biasanya itu terkesan cuek dan nggak peduli. Suaranya juga berat dan terkesan nggak ragu-ragu. Tapi kali ini Seokjin kayak nggak telfonan sama Namjoon. Soalnya beda banget rasanya. Namjoon yang kali ini keliatan nggak yakin. Suaranya bahkan beberapakali kedengeran gemetar.

"Salamin buat si Jongin ya. Bilangin jangan ambil Namjoon lama-lama, tar gue kangen." Lah ini dia juga sempet-sempetnya gombal diantara suasana penuh kecurigaan. Gapapa, idup itu dibawa hepi. Jan sedih mulu kayak sinema pintu taubat nya indosi-r

'Hah?' Tuhkan tuhkan, Namjoonya pasti loading lama. Dia kan malu.

"Yaudah, met bobo. Dada." Teriak Seokjin buru-buru. Teros abis itu dimatiin deh hapenya.

"Nak, Seokjin."

"Astaga!" Loncat dong Seokjin dari kursinya. Secara tiba-tiba diantara suasana tenangnya mamaknya tiba tiba dateng pake daster putih ke kamar, mana rambutnya ga ketata lagi. Kan dia jadi ngira mamaknya penghuni dunia lain.

"Eh, Mama." Dia senyum. Mamanya juga senyum.

Terus mamanya ngedeket sambil elus-elus kepalanya dia. "Hayo, kamu abis telfonan sama Namjoon ya?" Duh si mama, pinter banget buat dedek Seokjin shy shy shy.

Seokjin nunduk tapi abis itu ngangguk. Abg kalo ketauan pacaran gitu ya. Suka malu-malu, tapi tar kalo gede jadi enggak punya malu.

"Mama mau kamu ceritain tentang Namjoon dong."

"Eh?"

"Iya, ceritain. Kenapa emang?"

"Seokjin kan malu, Ma."

Mamanya ketawa. Duh, kelakuan kids jaman duguen.

"Gapapa, ceritain aja."

Seokjin ambil napas pelan. Siap-siap tahan mental.

Ini dia lagi mempertaruhkan masa depannya sama Namjoon lewat sebuah cerita kecil ke mamanya. Bagus engga nya cerita dia soal Namjoon berpengaruh sama kadar kesetujuan mamanya ke doi.

"Namjoon itu sebenernya dulu jutek Ma. Jutek banget. Sampe sampe dulu Seokjin kayak enggak pacarnya. Dia juga enggak pernah romantis-romantisan. Awal-awal pacaran Seokjin jadi ngerasa kalo Seokjin enggak kaya pacarnya Namjoon. Kita ketemuan juga jarang banget, Ma. Bahkan kalo disekolah rasanya kayak orang nggak kenal. Seokjin jadi berasumsi kalo Namjoon itu malu punya pacar kayak Seokjin. Sampe mulai perlahan sikap Namjoon mulai berubah, Ma. Namjoon yang awalnya irit bicara sekarang mulai agak buka bibir. Dia sekarang sering ngerespon omongannya Seokjin. Dia juga lebih perhatian, apalagi semenjak kejadian dirumah sakit itu. Namjoon malah kesannya jadi overprotektif gitu sama Seokjin. Seokjin seneng sih, Ma. Tapi Seokjin juga sedih, takutnya Namjoon yang kayak gini itu cuma karena kasian sama Seokjin. Yah, Seokjin pengennya sih semuanya mengalir aja kayak air. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada orang yang bilang kalo Namjoon punya cewek, Ma. Seokjin harus gimana dong Ma?"

Kalo bahas Namjoon pasti akhirnya curhat. Gini nih masalah hati. Susah banget dimengerti.

 ** _Jutex_**.

It's weekend. Mereka kayak biasa keluar bareng. Kali ini cuma nongki di kafe.

"Bentar ya, gue terima telfon dulu." Namjoon ngacir gitu aja ninggalin Seokjin sendiri di meja nya.

Seokjin menghela napas. Namjoon akhir-akhir ini jadi sering banget ngacir terima telfon. Dia ga mau suudzon, tapi rasanya udah kebangetan banget. Hampir setiap mereka ketemuan pasti begini. Dan telfonannya bisa sampe lima belas sampe tiga puluh menit.

Sampe rasanya Seokjin jadi pajangan dikafe ini. Diem aja dipojokkan sambil nunggu.

Seokjin buka hape nya. Dia ke daftar blokir dan ngetuk tombol unblock ke salah satu akun.

 **Anonymous**

 **Unblocked**

Seokjin siap mental bentar.

Abis itu dia perlahan-lahan ngetik sesuatu buat dikirim ke si Anonymous.

 **Seokjin Kim**

Kasih tau gue soal pacarnya Namjoon.

 _Send_.

Dia naroh hpnya.

Ga berapa lama Namjoon dateng lagi sambil senyum.

"Lama ya?" Namjoon nanya.

Seokjin ngegeleng, walau sebenernya dia pengen bilang 'Nah, itu tau.' Tapi dia masih punya hati buat nggak nyakitin Namjoon. Biar dia aja yang sakit, Namjoon jangan.

Namjoon duduk terus senyum ke dia.

"Nggak kerasa ya, bentar lagi udah ukk aja." Kata Namjoon sambil nyeruput es teh nya. Seokjin senyum sambil ngangguk. Iya juga ya. Cepet banget rasanya. Perasaan baru kemaren dia di lapangan panas panasan buat nyatain cinta ke Namjoon, sekarang udah mau naek kelas aja. "Belajar bareng gue yuk."

"Apa?" Untung Seokjin enggak keselek saking kagetnya.

"Belajar bareng buat UKK." Namjoon ngulangi lagi.

"Gapapa?" Seokjin ngeliat Namjoon hati hati, takut salah ngomong. Dan Namjoon senyum, lebih tepatnya ketawa sih. "Ya gapapa lah. Kok takut banget sih lo." Seokjin senyum canggung. "Engga gitu, takutnya tar ada yang marah aja."

Namjoon ngeliatin Seokjin, "Marah? Siapa emang?"

"Ya siapa tau kucing elo marah-marah gara-gara ada gue. Biasa, kucing rumahan kan suka sensitip kalo ketemu orang asing." Katanya yang seratus persen ngarang. Ngarang yang berbentuk sindiran. Ada-ada aja emang kelakuan makhluk cem satu makhluk ini.

"Gue punyanya anjing kali." Duh, malu kan Seokjin kalo begini.

"Ya maksudnya itu. Kan mirip-mirip?" Pinter ngeles ya curut satu ini.

"Mirip darimananya?" Namjoon tambah bingung sama alesan ngaco dari Seokjin

"Sama-sama hewan karnivora maksudnya." Tuhkan, jago banget masalah beginian.

Namjoon ngangguk dan mulai natep Seokjin dalem-dalem sambil nyeruput es teh nya.

"Kalo gitu mulai kapan?" Ini si Namjoon kayaknya beneran seriusan soal belajar bareng sama Seokjin.

Seokjin mau engga mau jadi senyum ke Namjoon. Gitu juga Namjoon.

Seokjin udah mau jawab.

Tapi akhirnya suara line lagi-lagi menganggu acara drama mereka.

Kali ini Line nya Seokjin.

Anonymous.

Setelah baca pengirimnya, Seokjin buru-buru ngambil hapenya.

Dan Namjoon dengan gercepnya langsung tanya, "Siapa?"

Seokjin ngeliat Namjoon takut-takut. Dia pegang hapenya kuat-kuat.

 _Gue kudu jawab apa ya? **-ksj**_

 ** _Jutex_**.

"Banjir banjir apa yang cuma selutut tapi bisa matiin seisi dunia?"

Ken mandang Seokjin bingung. Apaan lagi ini bocah. Sukanya ngasih lame jokes enggak bermanfaat.

"Apaan emang?" Jawabnya males-males sambil nyeruput kuah bakso ekstra pedesnya.

"Aelah mak, tebakan ini mulu. Ganti dong!" Protes enchim.

"Ssh, enchim diem. Kan si Ken belum tau." Okede, enchim diyem.

"Banjir selutuuuuuuuuuuuuut." Jawab si Ken ngasal.

"Salah, salah."

"Banjir seeeeeeeeeeeeeeelutut."

"Salah, salah."

"Udah ah buruan kasi tau."

"Banjir selututnya patung liberty."

Diem deh seisi meja itu. Enggak Jimin enggak Ken, dua duanya kicep.

"Ih, paansi lo. Gajelas." Ken nya cengo. Ga ngerti, ples greget sama makhluk dihadapannya.

"Ih, lucu tau. Ketawa dong, ketawa!" Ya, ini salah satu usaha try hard nya.

"Ha." Oke, cuma dibayar gitu doang.

"Ih, kok gitu sih lo." Seokjinnya cemberut. Lagak-lagak mau ngambek. Ken mah maklum sama bayi onta didepannya. "Udah ini baksonya dimakan, nanti dimakan setan loh ya. Hiii." Kata si Ahmad Jaehwan yang cem nenek nenek kalo nasehatin cucunya. Apa-apa pamali, gini dikit pamali, gitu dikit pamali.

"Ihh, JAE-" belom sempet teriak eh itu mulut udah dijejelin aja sama bakso. Tersedak dong. Mau marah, tapi baksonya enak. Jadi engga jadi, dia milih buat ngunyah baksonya aja. Daripada baksonya nangis gara gara enggak dimakan, mending dikunyah dong sama dia.

"Hahahaha." Jaehwan sama Jimin ketawa. Kebiasaan emang mamaknya Jimin. Kalo udah urusan sama makanan mah nomor satu. Yang laen bablas.

"Seokjin,"

"Eh, uhuk-uhuk."

"Duh, minum dulu, minum dulu." "Uhuk-uhuk."

"Jangan dikasi kuah bakso, ahmad jaehwan!"

"Eh, iya ini air air. Airnya diminum dulu. Sini gue pijit."

Ricuh. Suasana tenang penuh harmoni tiba-tiba berubah dalam hitungan detik.

Seokjin keselek. Jaehwan panik. Jimin juga ikutan.

Tapi akhirnya setelah mendapat pengobatan dari bapak Jaehwan yang terhormat, Seokjin udah engga keselek lagi. Sekarang dia lagi ngatur napas sambil elus-elus dada.

"Nggak papa?"

Pelaku penyebab tragedi keselek bertanya. Siapalagi kalo bukan Yang Mulia Kim Namjoon.

Kadang suka gitu ya manusia. Udah tau keselek sampe mau mati rasanya masih ditanyain 'nggak papa?' Andai nggak ada adab tata krama mungkin aja Seokjin udah jawab 'menurut lo?' dari tadi.

Seokjin cuma geleng pelan aja. Sambil masih nyeruput aquwa dari enchim sama Jaehwan.

"Ada apa, pak?" Si Jimin yang mewakili bertanya. Secara Seokjin masih sibuk minum air sambil elus ekus dada. Ya mana bisa ngejawab?

"Besok minggu kita ketemuan di lapangan deket rumah lo ya."

Diem.

Diem.

Diem.

Tiga-tiganya diem. Mau Seokjin, atau enchim, atau Jaehwan, tiga-tiganya sama-sama diem. Mungkin kata-kata si Namjoon ini mengandung sebuah sihir bermantra.

Agak lama, dan kayaknya Namjoon mulai menyadari ada yang salah dari kalimatnya barusan. Jadi akhirnya dia nambahin, "Lo bisa kan?"

Seokjin natep Namjoon. Senyum canggung bentar terus bilang, "ya, bisa kok."

Terus abis itu tanpa basa-basi lagi si Namjoon bilang, "Yaudah kalo gitu, gue duluan ya."

Mereka semua diem lagi. Entah Namjoon aneh, atau suasanannya emang lagi nggak bener diantara mereka.

"Eh, i-iya." Seokjin gelagapan.

Enchim diem.

"Ati-ati. Lantainya diem." Yang ini engga usah ditanya. Makhluk sarap yang dipenuhi kedengkian kepada Namjoon.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Pas, Namjoon udah ngilang dari tembok kafetaria. Buru-buru deh enchim sama Jaehwan pasang posisi menyeramkan. Posisi dimana kepala mereka bener-bener fokus sama Seokjin dan mata mereka kayak mau nepen Seokjin idup-idup.

"Ih, lu pada apaan sih?" Seokjin ngerasa risih diliatin kayak begitu.

"Jin, seriously?"

"Apanya, Ken?"

"Itu dia ngajak apa nyuruh sih?" Jaehawan protes. Engga terima.

"Udah jelas ngajak gitu kok lo masih tanya si." Seokjin kesel. Gimana ceritanya sahabat-sahabatnya bisa mojokkin dia kayak gini. Menuduh Namjoon yang enggak enggak. Astaga.

"Jin, Namjoon itu sebenernya gimana sih sama elo?!" Ini Jaehwan mulai nggak woles kalo tanya.

Seokjin tambah sebel, "gimana apanya sih, Jae?" Mulai deh kalo Seokjin kesel sama Jaehwan, dia pasti bakal manggil si Jaehwan pake nama aslinya, dan engga pake nama panggilan khusus yang dia kasih ke Jaehwan.

"Namjoon itu sebenernya suka nggak sih sama lo?!"

Seokjin diem. Gitu juga enchim yang udah tau dari lama pedihnya kisah cinta emak dan bapaknya. Dia tahu pertanyaan yang dilemparin Jaehwan itu pertanyaan yang sensitif banget buat Seokjin. Perasaan Namjoon itu suatu teka teki yang nggak pernah bisa dipecahin sama Seokjin. Terlalu rumit.

Seokjin diem. Dia nunduk sedih terus ngeliat ke arah Jaehwan.

"Andai gue tau, pasti gue udah lama kasih tau elo, Jae." Seokjin semyum. Dan Jaehwan ngerasa jadi makhluk paling bodoh didunia ini gara gara udah tanya begitu ke Seokjin.

 ** _Jutex_**.

Hari minggu. Minggu pagi. Langitnya lagi cerah. Langitnya jadi keliatan biru banget, ditambah awan awan putih tipis. Bagus sih pemandangannya. Tapi panas banget. Namjoon sama Seokjin janjian disini sesuai permintaan Namjoon kemaren, di lapangan sepakbola deket rumah Seokjin.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman yang ada di pinggir-pinggir lapangan. Namjoon nyeruput thai tea nya, sementara Seokjin milih buat beli Tongji.

"Lo beli buku apa aja?" Seokjin nanya. Secara tadi mereka abis mampir toko buku bentar. Namjoon pengen beli buku, dan sebagai pacar yang baik ya minimal dia harus nemenin kan?

Seokjin ngeliat Namjoon yang sibuk nyeruput thai tea-nya. Masih nunggu jawaban dari Namjoon.

"Ini." Si Namjoon nunjukin bukunya dan Seokjin ngangguk aja abis dapet jawaban dari Namjoon. Singkat, padat, jelas tanpa coba basa basi buat memperpanjang percakapan. Seokjin gigit bibir. Namjoon kayaknya udah balik ke mode aslinya. Ya secara keadaan Seokjin udah nggak mengkhawatirkan lagi, dia udah sehat wal afiat.

Jadi Namjoon cuma kasian ya? Atau cuma ngerasa bersalah?

Di tengah lamunannya Namjoon tiba-tiba aja nyumpelin earphone ke telinganya. Dia reflek noleh. "Lagu kesukaan gue, dengerin aja." Kata Namjoon.

Jadi ceritanya mereka berdua berbagi earphone. Lagu You are the Reason dari Calum Scott. Udah kayak mau mantenan aja nyetelnya lagu beginian.

Seokjin merem aja sambil nyender. Abis lagunya emang enak didengerin walaupun dia ga tau siapa penyanyinya dan apa judulnya, tapi sabodo ah.

Dia merem sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk.

Seokjin melek bentar dan ngeliat Namjoon juga ngelakuin hal yang sama. Dia senyum bentar terus merem lagi.

Yah, ini juga usaha dia buat menenangkan hati sih. Secara dari beberapa hari hatinya rasanya nggak tenang.

Seokjin nggak tahu kalau mencintai bakal serumit ini. Seokjin nggak tahu kalau kehilangan itu ternyata menakutkan. Dan dia baru tahu sekarang. Terus kalo misalnya mereka harus pisah, Seokjin harus gimana?

 ** _Line_** ~

Seokjin buka matanya dan reflek ngeliat ke hp Namjoon waktu musiknya tiba-tiba berhenti gara-gara bunyi menggelegar dari Line.

Itu bukan oa. Dia sempet baca namanya. Tapi nggak sempet baca pesannya gara-gara Namjoon udah duluan ambil hp nya dan nggak ngebiarin Seokjin ngebaca. Namanya Jinnie. Seokjin agak bingung, namanya hampir sama kayak namanya.

"Siapa, Joon?"

Namjoon keliatan tenang banget. "Temen gue." Seokjin ngangguk aja, tapi rasanya ada yang nabur garem di lukanya. Abis perih banget rasanya.

"Namanya hampir sama kayak gue ya." Seokjin senyum. Namjoon ngeliat Seokjin dan bales senyum. "Namanya Jennie." Seokjin ngangguk. Dia salah baca ternyata.

Seokjin ga pengen bertanya lebih lanjut. Takut kalo dia semakin tahu malah semakin tersakiti. Tapi dari namanya. Kayaknya cewek itu cewek yang fotonya dikirimin ke Seokjin oleh si Anonymous.

Jadi, misteri macam apa semua ini?

Jadi si Jennie ini temen apa gebetan tersembunyinya Namjoon?

 ** _Line_** ~

Lagi-lagi si Line enggak mau diem. Bukan dari hape nya Namjoon kali ini, tapi dari hapenya Jin.

 **Ahmad Jaehwan**

Gue kangen

 _Read_.

"Jaehwan kenapa?" Suara Namjoon menggelegar ditelinga Seokjin.

Seokjin kaget. Tiba-tiba Namjoon udah dibelakangnya sambil ngeliatin layar hp nya.

"E-eh itu, enggak tau. Ga jelas sih emang dia."

Lah, dia kok jadi gelagapan gini jawabnya. Kek orang terciduk. Tapi sumpa deh, dia sama Jaehwan ini enggak ada apa-apa.

Namjoon natep ke depan. Ke tempat bocah-bocah ingusan pada main bola.

Dua tangannya dia satuin. Terus masih lurus kedepan. Ga lama kemudian dia mulai buka suara, "Jaehwan suka sama lo."

"Hah? Eh, apa?" Loh, Seokjin bingung. Ini kenapa Namjoon tiba-tiba ngomong begini? Dia gelagapan untuk kesian kali. Bukan karena tercyduk, tapi dia khawatir Namjoon marah.

"Jaehwan, temen lo, naksir sama lo sebagaimana gue suka sama lo." Namjoon sama sekali nggak liat ke dia. Matanya sibuk mengikuti arah bola yang lagi digirning sama bocah-bocah rt nya.

Seokjin ngeliat Namjoon, "Tapi dia nggak pernah bilang apa-apa ke gue." Jawabnya yang nggak terima sama kata-kata Namjoon. Sekaligus bingung harus bereaksi kayak apa. Secara kata-kata ini kerasa baru banget ditelinganya dia.

"Menurut lo emang gimana jadinya kalo Jaehwan bilang ke elo kalo dia suka sama lo?" Kali ini Namjoon ngeliat Seokjin. Matanya tajam. Seokjin takut. Rasanya mencekam.

Seokjin memandang Namjoon dengan segenap kegugupannya. Dia takut. Bibirnya bergetar. Entah antara mau ngejawab pertanyaan Namjoon, atau entah karena gugup dan takut setengah mati sama Namjoon yang sekarang natep dalem-dalem ke matanya.

"Lo pasti bakal ngejauhin dia kan gara-gara itu. Satu-satunya jalan aman bagi dia ya nge-stuck di friendzone sama elo!" Nadanya makin tinggi. Bahkan Seokjin ngerasa mungkin aja adek adek yang mainan bola tadi bisa denger, buktinya mereka sekarang lagi berhenti main bola dan ngeliata ke arah Seokjin sama Namjoon sekarang.

"Terus kenapa emang Joon?! Apa masalahnya? Toh semua orang juga berhak mencintai kan?" Nggak ada jawaban lain yang pantes Seokjin keluarin selain kata-kata ini. Dia paham kalo Jaehwan jatuh cinta sama dirinya, tapi terus kalo dia tahu emang dia harus gimana? Mencegah Jaehwan buat suka ke dia? Bahkan diapun belum bisa mencegah masalah hatinya sendiri. Dia dengan bodohnya suka sama Namjoon yang entah sebenernya suka sama dia atau enggak. Terus kalo udah kayak gitu dia punya hak apa buat ngelarang Jaehwan suka ke dia? Mencintai itu hak asasi manusia yang nggak bisa dilanggar. Everyone deserve to be loved. Semuanya berhak. Dan Seokjin juga abis pikir sama cara pikirnya Namjoon yang marah-marah nggak beralasan kayak gini.

"Tapi dia sukanya sama elo!" Lagi-lagi kayak gini. Seokjin capek sejujurnya.

"Kalo lo tau dia suka sama gue, kenapa elo enggak nyoba merebut hati gue? Kenapa lo malah ngasi jarak ke gue dan justru ngasih kesempatan buat Ken buat deketin gue?!"

"GUE GA BISA!" Ini teriakan terkenceng Namjoon. Seokjin kaget sekaligus perih didadanya. Namjoon yang ini, bukan Namjoon yang dia kenal.

Seokjin memutus kontak matanya sama Namjoon. Seokjin gantian liat ke depan. Tatapannya kosong. Seolah-olah nggak bernyawa, tapi ada sebuah kesinisan diantara kekosongannya. Dia tersenyum. Sebuah smirk.

Namjoon diem. Nafasnya naik turun. Amarahnya redam perlahan-lahan. Ada sepercik rasa bersalah dihatinya.

Seokjin mulai buka suara, "Satu pertanyaan yang selama ini ada di benak gue dan enggak pernah lo jawab." Seokjin berhenti bentar. Sibuk mengatur napas. Setelah stabil, dia mulai ngeliat Namjoon telat dimata.

"Lo ini sayang nggak sih sama gue?"

 _Bersambung_.

Ini sepertinya chapter terpendek. Nggak banyak kata. Semoga suka.

Guys, I make some fake sub with namjin as its pair. You can check to my instagram 'masgojexganteng'

Terimakasih.


End file.
